Tides of War III: A Frozen Heart
by quirkbother
Summary: The third Tides of War adventure, detailing the journeys of the Yokudan colonists and their companions as they seek to once again protect Tamriel from danger-and seek revenge for a lost friend. Slowly transferring from a roleplay. Collaborative story.
1. The Calling before the Storm

__

Disclaimer: The Elder Scrolls Series and all things in it are owned by Bethesda Softworks. In addition, many characters in this work belong to several others, and the characters which solely belong to me are: Dan Curint, Fathis Banab, Caranius Teras, and Nephesh, and not all of them appear in the story.

So I decided that , even though we'll never be able to completely categorize the stories of the first and second Tides of War, the third and fourth are still up there and we can do so with them. I'll be working towards that now. Hope you enjoy all former Tides people and other enjoyers of Elder Scrolls stuff. I'd like to give special thanks to all of our Tides people, wherever they are and no matter what Tides they were in or for how long. They helped create the story that I enjoyed for so long.

And, as Lycanthropic_Nerevar has in his sadly unfinished version of the first Tides(which isn't his fault, but that of the Internet and server crashes), I would like to thank Salomon Windjammer. You might have left early on, but if you hadn't shown up, the Tides of War would have never been created.

_Note: This story may be confusing to anyone who was not involved in any of these RP's. Therefore, if any questions are needed to be answered, simply ask and I will answer them._

* * *

The original colony of Yokuda was a hodgepodge of mismatched people who were sent off to make a colony as a final retreat in the case of defeat by Pyandonea. It wound up being attacked, and as such was defended by the colonists.

Of the original colonists, those still living are: Dan Curint, former Telvanni mage and Yokudan citizen; Laria, Bosmer who has become a skilled mage; Largot, Pirate King of the Seas; Engar, Brother of the current King of Skyrim; Saylo, Indoril warrior and follower of Almsivi; Brennus, King of Skyrim after the events of the first and second Tides of War; Marcus, the new doctor of the Red Fang, Largot's ship; Aldanaril, Psijic Mage who has come to befriend the others; Thesper, a(relatively) young vampire who cares greatly for his friend, Marcus.

During the course of the second Tides of Wars, two other friends were killed: Fathis, Dan's Mouth and a powerful wizard in his own right, and Fauvei, who was suspected to have been killed by Azura.

The Dragon Spirits were Engar's idea. In ancient times, several elemental spirits who most oten took the form of Dragons were imprisoned in an amulet. When they resonate with a soul that is compatible to them, they may be released back into the world. Engar has the Ice Dragon, Largot has the Dark Dragon(Although he's returning to Spirit form faster than the others because of his and Largot's bizarre natures), Saylo had the Wind Dragon, Fathis had the Fire Dragon, Engar's dead wife Alyssa had the Water Dragon, and Brennus, the deposed king of Skyrim, has the dragon of Earth.

* * *

A cloaked figure walked the road in the dark of night. Whistling a six-note tune over and over. Anyone who looked at his exposed mouth shuddered, not knowing why. He too had heard the call. "Doo-doo dee doo doooo...."

The hooded man stopped his mirthful singing and started at the signpost. It had been wrecked. He picked up a large stick, and threw it in the air. The sharp end pointed left. "So I pick left." he said, and started walking.

* * *

It was a cold, dark and snowy night as the door to the Pig Pickled Tavern's door opened, the sillhouette stepped into the dim light. The mysterious man walks forward toward the bar, and shakes off the snow. The light of the room reflects off his black bow. Shaking the hood off, a black and gold helm shows. As he sits down he sets his helmet on the bar, showing his darkly colored eyes and pale skin, which had almost a bluish tinge to it. He asks the Nordic bartender,"Could I get a mead, please?" The Nord walks over to Sean, and hewhile getting the mead out says,"Heh, it's been a while since I saw an Imperial in these parts, let alone, an Imperial asking for mead? You're not your average Imperial are you?" Sean smiles,"Nope, I wasn't born in Cyrodill, try the Black Marsh. My mother moved south in order to avoid debts in Leyawiin."

The Bartender asks as pouring the mead,"What happened to her son, eh?" Sean replied with a grim face,"She died giving child birth. I was adopted by Argonians near the border.  
The Bartender shakes his head and says,"Here's your mead sir, drink up." Sean drinks away, but then, he turns around to drink his mead, as if looking for something, in the vast darkness beyond the glass.

* * *

While he stared out the window, the door to the Pig Pickled Tavern's door opened. An Altmer clothed in grey robes entered the tavern, looking as if he had traveled by foot for the last month or more, judging by the mud and dirt covering the robes.  
He walked towards the bar with heavy steps, sitting down and asking the bartender for something unalcoholic to drink. He pulled down his hood, his blue eyes standing out admist the pale yellow face and grey hair.

Looking around in the tavern, he sees the Imperial to his right and asks kindly, "What is an Imperial doing here at this time?"

Snapping out of his daze after hearing the word Imperial, Sean turns to the newcomer, "As you can see I'm enjoying myself with this tankard of mead. And you are?"

Aldanaril realized that he had not introduced himself before engaging conversation. With a quick smile he said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, my name is Aldanaril. I'm terrible sorry for not introducing myself."

Seeming to ignore Aldanaril's greeting, he started to mumble, "Is it always winter up here? Gosh, It's a good thing I'm wearing fur armor or I'd probably look just like you." Sean looked back out the window in a half dazed look. "Good lord i'm drunk on the first tankard, wow, heh, wooooooooow." Sean turned back around to the bartender and said, "Can i get a, a crya-, crya-, cereoool... Ale." The bartender chuckled. Handing Sean the ale, he said," This is your last one, okay son?" "Alright... Bud!" Drinking some of the ale he muttered,"Curse my never risking-it-ness." Sean's head than hit the counter.

* * *

Dan finished packing the last of the stuff. He made his way down to the beach, looking for Laria. He knew she would be down here somewhere. While looking for her, Dan thought on the note he had found, left by Engar. "He said he was going to be in Skyrim in two years," Dan thought. "Well, at least it coincides with this event." Dan pulled a short, black strand of hair off the arm of his purple robes, which had fallen off of him, it seemed. Throwing it to the wind, he continued walking.

Dan finally found Laria at the beach, looking out at the ocean. Her hair's color seemed almost identical to the sun's, a blonde color, and her eyes matched the ocean she was watching. Dan looked on at her for a second with his own dark brown eyes, wondering what she was thinking.

Dan supposed she was considering the calling. She was probably wondering what had happened to the others, and if they were going to be there. Dan had often wondered the same as well, even two years after what happened. He went down to her, and said, "I've got everything we're bringing. We'll use the Telvanni teleporter here to reach Skyrim. You ready for the trip?"

Laria stood up and gave Dan a kiss. "I'm ready," she said and smiled.

Dan smiled, and led Laria back to the house. There, he picked up the bag with their things, and then spoke the words to a spell. Immediately, they were brought to a small room with several teleporters, and they walked through the one marked for Winterhold, and found themselves in the street, near the tavern they were to enter.

* * *

Largot had come to grips with all that had happened. In his wanderings, his circle had been completed. He saw the home that was once his, a burnt and ruined husk. He looked on with one piercing blue eye, the other grey and dead. He understood: The sea and sky were now forever his homes. Took you long enough to realize that you no longer belong with mortal men. "Yes I do. No human can live alone. we're not like you Spirits." **I did not say to sever all contact! I said that you have finally discovered what has been true of you since birth.** They flew back to the Red Fang, and Largot embraced his lover, Helen. "It's time to go. We felt something, there is a tavern we need to go to in Skyrim. The others will be there." The next part he thought, so only Nak'Ditargan heard. "_All of the others._"

* * *

He opened his eyes. Were they eyes? A flash of light. Nothing turned to liquid turned to oxygen. Below him he saw a glowing ball of magic. He smiled. A small whisper echoed from his [tongue?] "Home..." A borderline between physical and magickal became clear, yet not so obvious. Paddling with fingers he moved slowly towards the ball, as it tilted on a massive axis. Around him he found clouds of everything, orbiting haphazardly. He saw the mountain.

"Right on target," he said, passing in front of Magnus, becoming bathed in magickal light. He felt legs. He felt a tongue. He proceeded towards the mountain.

* * *

Saylo sat on the edge of the ash pit in the High Fane of Vivec. "You wouldn't believe it, but I ended up on the Indoril Council," he said, staring down at the two skulls in the pit. His face was framed in by his shoulder length black hair, with a headband he wore for luck on his forehead. "And Telvanni relations are amazing, better than they have ever been. we even started a soldier exchange program, we train mercenaries for them, and they train mages for us..." Saylo stood up and took a drink from a flask at his side. "I've got to go to Skyrim, deliver a letter to the king of Winterhold." Saylo turned and walked outside, heavy storm clouds were gathering over the city. Saylo turned and walked down a flight of stairs, making a slight thump with each step under the weight of his Indoril armor, and stood before the four ships that had been recruited for this mission. "Commander, " Saylo said to his second in command, "I'd like to get going before the storm starts." "Yes, Sir!" the second Dunmer said, turning to the ships and ordering them to get ready to leave.

The four ships set off for Skyrim, their sails' catching the strong wind that hinted at the coming storm. There was a thunder clap in the distance, its bright light outlining several ships in the distance. "And just who are they?" Saylo said to no one in particular. "They're not flyin' any colors!" The lookout shouted from the lead ship. "Pirates..." Saylo said, resting his hand on his sword.

"Ahoy!" A yell came. The pirate ships stopped alongside, and Largot yelled from the mast. "If you have a Dunmer named Saylo among you, speak now or forever hold your peace!" he said, chuckling. "Get yourself out and talk to me!"

"Largot?" Saylo said, stepping forward to the starboard side of the ship. "For a second I thought there was going to be a battle! What are you doing around here?"

"I live out here! Comes with the job!" Largot said, sliding down the mast and making his way towards Saylo's ship. His armor was as dark as his shadow, making him hard to see in the night. "I'm here waiting for one of my men to give a signal. My bounty's been tripled. I can't safely stay on land for very long, so I may need to shimmy in and out before any Imperials notice."

Saylo slightly cringed. "Ouch, tripled? So what's the signal for?"

"Everyone's meeting at the Pickled Pig's Tavern in Winterhold. When they're all there, I'll go too. I'm actually going to wait near the post, just out of sight." Largot said. "Either way, we need to tell the others about a serious problem. We'd best wait until the others are all with us, though. It's a bit lengthy."

"Really? We were heading up to Winterhold when we saw you." Saylo paced back and forth for a moment. "You're welcome to come with us, if not then I'll see you there."

"Alright. If we cut straight southwest we should hit it in just a few hours." Largot said, crossing back to his ship. "You're on the helm, Tailess!" Largot yelled at Marduk. A hyperbole, his tail was still connected, but he had no control over its movements.

* * *

Aldanaril, looking over at Sean's unconscious self, cast a spell to help him up.

Sean snapped his head up as soon as the High Elf's spell was finished. He looked to the high elf and noticed it was not an enemy, he said,"Thanks, i'm not much a a drinker, but that mead was a lot stronger than ale.

Aldanaril smiled. "It isn't a problem. My name is Aldanaril of Artaeum, and you are?" he asked Sean."

"Sean," he said, shaking hands with Aldanaril. "up here on personal business." They sat down at the bar to talk a bit.

* * *

As Engar looked out over the frozen wasteland of Atmora he said, "I don't know why you wanted me to get this scroll, Mateus, but I found it and now to return to Skyrim." After two years of search, Engar was glad they had finally found it.

"Mateus can you teleport us back to Winterhold? I want to get some hot food," Engar said. "Yes, my Lord," Mateus said. She then warped him to the Governing House of Winterhold. "Alright, now time to get a hot meal at the Pickled Pig's Tavern," said Engar. "Mateus, you can come if you want to." "Sorry, master, but no, I will be flying near the tavern if you need me," said Mateus. "Ok," said Engar, "stay overhead and keep your your ears open for if I need help or I get into trouble." Mateus, who was slowly taking on the full form of her dragon self, with icy blue scales, sharp white teeth, and glowing blue eyes, simply said, "Yes, my Lord."

When Enger walked in the tavern, with the icy wind and blinding snow to his back, everyone in the bar looked at him. Unsurprising, to say the least, considering he was covered in snow, and wearing a full suit of armor. Someone said under their breath, "Who is that man?" Ignoring them all, he walked up to the barkeep and said to him, "Give me the largest piece of mutton or ham you got, along with ten hot pints of mead and five hot bowls of beef stew." The barkeep said, "One hundred septims, stranger." Engar threw down the money with no problem at all, taking the food from off the bar and bringing it to a table.

After having spent some time conversing with Aldanaril, Sean turned around and saw the Nord who had walked in. He walked over to him and said, "So, what's your name, newcomer?"

"Newcomer? You're the newcomer to these lands. Imperial tell me how cold you think you are. And more importantly, I don't my name to people who I don't know," said Engar, giving Sean the cold shoulder and turning back to his meal.

* * *

After passing a large Nord near the front, they walked in, and, finding a seat at the bar, saw Aldanaril, the Psijic, nearby. "Aldanaril!" Dan and Laria went over to him. "So we weren't just imagining it. Half the time, I wondered if I was..." He looked around at the bar.

"Dan!" Aldanaril said with a smile on his face.. "I got the feeling I would see you again old friend. How are you this night?"

* * *

The hooded figure whistled a quick, intense tune that reminded him of old battles and wars as he walked. The gates were shut. "Oh darn, guess I need a new way in." he chuckled. he climbed the walls effortlessly and landed, without a sound, in the town. He sat outside the Pickled Pig and waited. A Drunk Nord looked at him. He smiled. The Nord fled, instantly sobered.

* * *

" You bore me Imperial leave and let me eat my dinner," said Engar. Seeming to ignore Sean, Engar looked around the bar; all he saw was the lowest scum and a bunch of drunken fools. However, one group at the far end of the tavern got his attention. So he decided he would watch them.

Sean looked at the Nord in disbelief. Pulling the Nord's shoulder to where they could make eye contact, he said, "Hey, all I asked was who you are, you don't have to insult me by talking down to me, now give me some respect and I'll go sit back down." Sean stared down at the Nord, not intending to back away from him.

The hooded man smiled again, this time at himself. Someone he recognized. Engar. Soon it would be time to show himself again. But he knew that until he allowed it none of them, save perhaps Dan, Laria or Largot, would recognize him. So he waited for the right time, watching the unfolding argument.

* * *

All around it seemed painfully familiar. Ground, water, snowflakes, men. "I remember it being colder," he said, smirking, and looking through his transparant fingers towards the glow of fire topping ramparts along the coast.

He felt weak, but he was there. No one saw him, he hid inside a candle on the bar. Finnaly, the journey was over. But it had just begun again. Myths suck...

* * *

"Why you are a brave one, aren't you? Please, just go sit down and let me eat." said Engar, now seeming more impatient than annoyed with Sean.

"Excuse me? I don't like people ordering me around or insulting me, first, I'll ask your name, and give me at least a bit of respect, before I show you the meaning of respect," Sean angrily said to the rude Nord.

He looked at Imperial as he finished off the mutton and the first pint of mead. He said to him, "All you have to do is tell me your name and I'll leave you alone and tell you my name. If you keep harrasing me I'm afaid I'll have to hurt you." Engar was serious with that last sentence; except for one of them, the heirs to the Skryim throne had never ran from a fight. And he was dead.

As he and Laria were in the middle of their conversation with Aldanaril, Dan looked at the unfolding argument nearby, and at the people in the bar watching excitedly. "Oh geez," he said. He turned to the others. "Let me see if I can try to fix this situation." Dan walked over to the Nord and Imperial. "Alright, you two, perhaps you should both be a little more polite to each other? People in this tavern are starting to place bets on the fight already."

Engar simply looked at the Breton, who he surprisingly didn't recognize, and said, "Who's is the favorite?"

"My name is Sean, and now, you tell me your name, shake my hand, and next time you greet me, don't tell me you'll have to hurt me, you have no idea what I can do." Sean waited, rolling down the sleeve on one of his arms.

"I am the King of the Frozen Abyss, and that is all you need to know." Engar turned his back to Sean in disrespect and continued to eat his meal.

Sean laughed, and said "Heh heh, wow, am i really suppose to be impressed? Because from all i can tell, your a scrooge that thinks he's better than everyone when he even knows he is not."

"Please, calm down everyone.. wait isn't that Largot?" Aldanaril looked over in the corner, where a hooded man stood watching what was happening.

Laria looked at Aldanaril and followed his eyes. There was someone, indeed. "That can't be Largot. He wouldn't be sitting in a dark corner... We would have noticed him. Largot only fools enemies."

* * *

The Psisjic, was he blind? Or did he see too much with magic? Thinking he was the Pirate King, since ther essences were simmilarly foreign to magely types. If he did, then much pain would come to him in the nearing trials. he smirked at the group looking at him. His hood slipping back to expose the tatoos on his face as his fangs glared. He knew it would not intimidate his friends, but the newcomers, perhaps... In his mind he sent a message to those friends of his: _Say nothing of me. It must be at the proper time._ He telepathically sent it to those who he had seen in the Fisrt Yokudan adventure.

* * *

Forgetting about the man, he turned around to Laria, almost surprised when he realized she was who talked." Laria, I didn't recognise you at first, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Laria answered. "I'm living with Dan now." She gave Dan a little punch. "Are you here for the same reason as we are? For no clear reason at all?"

Meanwhile, not waiting any longer for a reply from Engar, who had turned when he heard his name from Laria, Sean took a swing at Engar, hitting him directly in his face.

When Sean hit Engar, it felt like he broke his jaw, but he barely bruised it. "That's all? That's your best swing? You not going to like what happpens next." Engar said with confidence. He then punched him right in the stomach and knocked him to the ground.

Dan spoke out, slightly frustrated, "Come on, Nord! We can talk this out reasonably, we don't need to have a fight here." Dan was just trying to convince him to stop, because to be honest, they already were having a fight here.

Laria stood up, slowly walking towards the Nord and Imperial. She stopped before the Nord and looked at him. "Only two may call themselfs King in these lands..." she said and stared at him. Then she smiled and turned to Dan. "Don't you remember our friend, love?" She bowed. "It's good to see you, Engar."

Seeming to ignore Sean, then, Engar turned around to Laria. "Ah, Laria, how did you know it was me?" he said this to her as he put down his hood. "Oh and I wasn't talking about here. I speak of much farther north."

She pointed at his ring. "Only a few have that ring..." she said. "And you Nords don't look all the same..." she laughed.

"Was it really the ring, or my armor. Oh and my big brother is king but I don't like to talk about it out loud." said Engar. "Just got here, want are you guys doing here."

"To tell you the truth, we don't know... Someone called us... And I think we know who called us. Almost everyone is here... But we don't know why..."

With his hood down, Engar's long, brown hair became visible, in addition to his beard which grew on his face, easily noticeable, yet not extremely long. "I just came here because I wanted at hot meal again after spending 2 years in Atmora," said Engar, who had sat back down.

Aldanaril nodded at Engar's story of how he came to be in Winterhold. "Oh, I see, how nice. Yes, actually I am here on orders from the Headmaster, and I have no clue why.. yet." He bowed to Engar.

Sean shook the punch off, and people could immediately see that he was angry, there was a fire in his eyes now. What happened next confused everyone. Sean's entire arm was engulfed in fire, while somehow not burning. He walked over to Engar, pulling his shoulder to where they were face to face, and punched him in the jaw. Engar stumbled to the ground, as Sean's right hand went back to normal.

Sean became calm again, and pulled Engar to his feet, "Now could you treat me with respect? I don't want to have to hurt you again. Why don't we just start over, you shake my hand, I shake your hand, and we both respect each other," Sean extended a hand waiting for Engar.

Engar lay still, noticing that the Imperial got him when his guard was down. "Ok, Sean, now that sounds just fine. Now put her there." Engar went to shake his hand. When it seemed he was, he threw Sean over his shoulder and said, "Next time you meet a member of the Skyrim Royal Family, show more respect." He picked up a pint and began to walk towards where Dan was, but turned and said, "And the name is Engar Snowfall." He then joined the rest of the group.

Aldanaril looked at the two men after the "fight", and looked suprised. He had gotten the feeling that they were friends, but why would two friend hurt each other?

* * *

"Captain," Saylo said to the man at the helm. "pull alongside the Red Fang." the Dunmer did as he was told and Saylo swung across the short distance between the ships with a rope. After a bit he found Largot. "We're getting close to Winterhold, are you going to anchor the Red Fang a bit off shore or dock in port?"

"Yes, it will be off shore, but I'll need to fly it, though. We're running out of time." Largot said. "Do you want to come with me or will you bring up the rear on the ships?"

"I'll bring up the rear, see you in town then." Saylo turned and went back to one of his ships. In ten minutes they would be pulling into harbor, then Saylo would head to the tavern.

A dark mist began to emerge near Largot, which quickly began to form into more solid shapes. A small shape began growing larger and large, becoming covered in jet black scales all over his body. Arms and legs emerged from the bottom of it, as large wings sprouted from its back. A neck grew from it, ending in the head of a dragon, with horns slowly growing out of the skull, one by one, until they numbered ten. All this occurred in a matter of seconds, as Nak'Ditargan, dragon of Darkness, materialized.

Largot flew on Nak'Ditargan as quickly as possible to the outskirts of town. he ran into the tavern, passing a cloaked man along the way. The cloaked man got up and left. Outside, two Imperial Guards were coming up to the bar. "Hey, come here. We can get the guy you're looking for by swinging this way." he said. They followed, eager to get the cash reward for Largot's capture. There was the metallic clang of two helmets crahing together. To the passerby, a man was dragging two inebriated men across the street. Anyone who examined the unconsious bodies closer assumed it was yet another bar brawl.

Largot waited until the hooded man left. He then saw Engar at the bar. "Ahoy, ahoy! If it isn't the King of the Frozen Abyss!" Largot said, clapping him on the shoulder. "I haven't seen you since Yokuda. Are the others here?"

The four ships pulled into a corner of the harbor, away from prying eyes. Saylo got off the first ship and began walking through town trying to find the tavern. After a bit Saylo saw a man drag two bodies across the street. "If thats not a tavern, i don't know what is," He said, walking inside the building. the smell of mead filled the ordinator's nostrils as he took off his mask. "Hey, a jug of sujamma?" He asked, forgetting he was in Skyrim. "We don't serve that here," the bartender said narrowing his eyes. "We don't like your kind around here..." One Nord said, standing up. "And I don't like the way 'yer kind' smell, now sit down and shut up before you catch a severe case of death." Saylo said in a mocking tone. The Nord grudgingly sat back down.

Leon walked back into the bar after the rescue of Largot that he would never know of, and took off his hood. "So, what'd I miss?" Loud enough for everyone to hear. His keen eyes picking out all who were present.

For a few moments, everyone started speaking again, catching up on all that had happened while they were separated.

* * *

_"Who is missing, I don't see the northerner, do I_," he whispered, his candle swirling and changing from bright red to a dim grey.

He whispered his form through Dan's mind. "_I'm here, do follow_." There was a dim flash of light and a trail of whispy, white dust leading to the back room.

"Dan, you are here," Fauvei whispered subtley, "_In the back room, bring the others. Time is of the essence_."

* * *

Saylo was the first to notice the dust that showed up in the doorway to the back room. He said in a sarcastic tone, "Dan, you aren't on the sugar now are you?"

Dan spoke up. "Everyone...someone wants to see us. The one who called us up here." Interrupting the talks of friends reunited, he gestured towards the way to the backroom, leading along the trail of the white dust. "Fauvei?" He said quietly, when reaching the end of the trail.

A misty wave overtook the room, and a translucent outline of Fauvei appeared. It was then filled in with his features. He looked at himself, inspecting his fully ghost form. "It'll have to do," he mumbled. "Welcome everyone, it is wonderful to see you all again."

"Oh, uh, um hi? You're looking...right..." Saylo said, after an awkward pause, while staring at the ghost of Fauvei.

"Whoa! Another dead guy!" Leon said, jokingly. "When'd you die?"

Fauvei laughed, "Good to see you again too, Saylo. First order of buisiness, it is rather hard to manifest myself in this, the most communicable to you all, way. I'm unsure whether you could capture my animus and put in physical form,. The Dwemer did this with their constructs. Do the Telvanni have ways to do such a thing, Dan?"

Dan shrugged. "Well, there's been a few experimentals based on Dwemer schematics. Some of the prototypes work well, but they've really only been tested on ancestor spirits and such."

"I'm going to pretend I did not just hear that...oh, and this is yours," Saylo said, handing Dan his Katana.

* * *

**Two Months After the Yokudan War **

**Southern Vvardenfel, Morrowind, **

**North of Vivec.**

_A heavy fog covered the Ascadian Isles, as the Telvanni loyal to Ranis Athrys marched south to Vivec. There is no way for them to know of our coming, She thought, standing atop a small hill near Vivec. _

_There was only a small blanket of fog between her forces and the city as she motioned for the first wave to move in. The Tribunal temple had been in decline in recent years, and as such there were less Ordinators than at any other time in history, and with the holy warriors stretched across cities important to the Temple there would not be enough in Vivec to stop them. _

_The wave of Telvanni moved forward into the blanket of fog, and that was when the screaming started. The clashing of weapons and screams of the injured roared above the sounds of insects and water that was usually the only sound in the region. The sounds of battle died down and a triumphant cry was heard as the Ordinators marched forward from the fog. _

_The fog rolled aside, its travel aided by magic, to reveal not only Ordinators, but soldiers of Houses Redoran, Dres, Hlaalu, Tevanni and Indoril. One Ordinator stepped forward and removed his mask. "Ranis Athrys! You have been found guilty of treason ageinst House Telvanni, The Tribunal Temple, The Empire of Tamriel, and Morrowind! Your punishment, is death!" Saylo shouted drawing a familiar katana as the combined army of all Morrowind charged forward. _

_Ranis did not blink, she did not move, she did not say a word. not as one of the largest armies in Morrowind's history charged forward, not as her soldiers began to retreat and were butchered around her, and not as her father's katana plunged through her chest._

* * *

"Quite a bit of fun to use, I've been thinking about getting one of my own... anyway..." Saylo stopped speaking so Fauvei could.

"Very well, look into this please. On to more important matters," he said, gracefully sliding across the room. "Venturing beyond this realm has caused me to learn a lot, and to be confused to the point of madness. What I can assure you, trouble brews from Atmora. Ancient spirits awaken, driven by a cosmic force unmeasurable, and incomprehensible to mortals. I came to warn you, of the coming storm." He chuckled, "And no Leon, I am far, far from being dead."

"A storm from Atmora? How much can you tell us?" Dan said, suddenly quite worried. He seemed almost instinctively worried about the mention of a storm nearby.

"Only how much I know. While in the dreamsleeve, I came across this," Fauvei said, waving his hand. A piece of parchment dissolved from his fingertips, and landed on the table beside him. It reads:

_...as you are aware, Hara scroll has recently transpired [predecessors are Trollkin, Fay, and Unknown] despite its erroneous disappearance. Mananaught retrieval ceremonies have been interrupted by [the Hum.] Upon observing that which was retrieved by them, a disturbing revelation was found. The charges of AKAKING have been spewing excess creatia unto their Guardian. They swirl, seeming to take energy from Moonskin and the Ur-Tower. The scrying of the Warwyrd scroll while vague shows this tenfold is true, continuingly disturbing._

_What is even more disturbing is a recent observation of supposed mythopoeia in the land of Orichalc. So strong was the myth echoing, the actions of the Rose-Mother herself seemed to be affected unheard of in [Cyro-]Mundic historical charts. It shows striking origins in mUNDIBIRTH, the fall of [Shezz.] Striking still, is the return of the Shezzactor, who is free._

_We are only farms... _

"I feel it is relevant, somehow. By storm, I mean war. By war, I mean the dissolution of everything you love. Here come the bodies. All bodies, contortion. The armies of the north ascend upon us as we speak. My power is waning, I fear. It may be days before I can return. I'm sorry." He began to fade, and hummed a slow, ancient Nordic tune.

_Keeper of the stars _

_I hope to never find _

_We are just mortal souls _

_Left to die._

He dissolved. Everyone in the room felt like they were in love.

* * *

"Was that over anyone elses head?" Saylo asked of the others, as Fauvei vanished.

"What? A scroll? But I was the only person that has been to Atmora in years. All I found was a tower that was surprisingly warm like spring, or something." Engar said, caring little for a correct analogy.

Sean who had been forgotten about in the confusion with Fauvei, came into where they were, and thought to himself,"_This guy is gonna be tougher than the others_." He grabbed his equipment, but before he walked up the steps, he whispered into the 'King's' ear, "I got your back, so no one else has to wacth it for you." Sean paid the barkeep ten gold, and walked up the steps tp his room upstairs. Hey, y'all let me know what we're supposed to do after you follow the powder," he said drily, before walking up the steps. Engar turned back to the others and ignored him. At least for now.

Aldanaril looked almost frightened of what had just happened. "Can it be true?.." he asked himself out loud.

"Can what be true." Engar looked a bit confused by what Fauvei had said.

"I'm with him, " Saylo said, jerking his thumb back to where Engar was. "Could someone translate that to Tamrielic?"

Dan thought on the scroll, wondering what it could mean. "Hm..." Then, he realized something. "Shezzar, Moonskin, Ur-Tower...all connections to...I think..." he turned to Aldanaril. "What is it?"

"I have heard this before.. at the Council." He looked confused and frightened.

"What does it mean, Aldanaril?" Dan was worried at what this scroll might say. _Moonskin, Ur-Tower, Shezarr_...

"I have heard it at the chambers of the Council at Artaeum.. I.. I'm not certain what it means.. for now." He looked around.

"So...you're not sure?" Dan sat down on the floor. "If we don't know what it means, then what do we do now?"

"I'm not sure, I need to think." Aldanaril said quietly, before seeming to draw back from the conversation.

"But what does the Scroll have to do with all this." Engar said this as he left to get his food and drink. He was back quite fast.

"I think that whatever it means, the Aedra are connected to it. I can't be sure, but it looks quite obvious. And with the success of the Nerevarine, there's more then one possibility..."

"...What did Fauvei mean when he said he was 'far from dead'?" Saylo said, sitting down in a chair.

"Well, if he were dead, then he would go on and never be seen again, wouldn't he? He has no body, but he's still spiritually able to stay on Nirn, so I suppose it could be considered living. He might be physically dead, but not spiritually. He's not been recycled, like his family has, so I suppose that he's still alive. It's sort of like being a piece of rock in Molag Amur that fell off the lava flow it was in." Dan paused for a second. "Now it can't go with the flow, but has to watch it pass by for eternity, while it sits there, never moving on."

"That's terrible. I've got a few things to take care of, so I'll see you guys later." Saylo said. Turning to leave, and whispered to Leon as he passed by, "Meet me at midnight." Then Saylo continued on to deliver the letter.

* * *

Saylo walked towards the castle of Winterhold. Several people on the street stared at him, due most likely to the fact Indoril armor was not something usually seen outside of Morrowind. The Ordinator entered the brightly lit hall of Castle Winterhold but was stopped by two guards in chainmail armor. "Stop, you are not allowed to proceed with weapons beyond this point" "I'm an Indoril council member," Saylo said, handing his sword to the Nord, "I hire people to kill for me" . Saylo walked forward to where the King of Winterhold was sitting in his throne. "ahem," Saylo cleared his throat drawing the kings attention away from the courrier he was speaking with in a hushed voice. "and you would be?" he said narrowing his eyes. "Saylo Esskia, House Brother of The Great House Indoril, I am here to discus your return of Solstheim to Morrowind, oh and Drethrar sends his regards."

* * *

**Years Ago**

_Drethrar walked down the streets, making his way to the local bar, the Pickled Pig Tavern. He was finally off duty, and felt like getting a drink. He made his way in, ignoring the hostile stares the Nords gave him, and asked the bartender for a mead. As he leaned back in his chair, with a mead in his hand and his moneybag three coins lighter, he thought about what he had been sent here for. Indoril nobles had sniffed a revolt coming. He was here to look for the opportune moment to take a chance for Indoril to take over Skyrim territories._ _He paid for a bed and spent the night in the tavern._

_Drethrar was quickly shaken awake the next morning by Winterhold guards. The Nord men roughly pulled him up, and quickly forced him to get dressed, before they began to push him along to the castle. There, he was brought before one of Winterhold's advisors, Hrothgar Wilwinde. He looked at the Dunmer with a hostile stare, as if there were answers in the agent's face._

_"Drethrar Reliys," the advisor said, with a voice to match the winters of Skyrim. "did you happen to hear the news this morning?" Drethrar mutely shook his head. "Well, then I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about an attempt on the Countess Carvain's life." The advisor walked down to Drethrar, and began to circle him. "I'm sure that if you were loyal to Winterhold, we wouldn't find any connections to Morrowind, now would we?"_

_At those words, Drethrar couldn't contain himself. "Well, I'm sure that if you were a Nord and not some Imperial aristocrat, you would be out there looking for the assassins yourself instead of interrogating random hired guards with pointless words and gestures." It was a mistake._

_SHHINNG. The advisor pulled out a dagger and held it to Drethrar's neck. Drethrar held his breath, waiting slowly, showing no emotion on his face. After a moment's angry glare, the advisor put the dagger away, and then, walking away, said, "Get out. You're relieved of your position." Drethrar was roughly carried out the castle entrance and tossed into the snow._

_

* * *

_

Sean walked into his room, frustrated, he put everything down on the table. Wondering how he would complete his mission, he sat on the bed wondering, if he didn't complete his mission, what would be the consequences? Sean walked downstairs, to the group that was talking, Engar was in this group, Sean needed to learn more information about his goal. Sean had heard about a scroll, and asked,"So what about a scroll? We talking about one of those Elder Scrolls?"

* * *

A shadow appeared near the Inn. He looked up at the sign. This had to be it. He had followed her track and his instinct. People were leaving the Inn, why? And it seemed like they had seen a ghost or something... But they hadn't seen him yet, did they? Curious, he looked through the window and hesitated to go in.

Thesper crawled upon the wall, trying to find a way in upstairs. He didn't want to draw attention. There he found an open window and went slowly inside. He stood in an empty chamber, but he noticed some stuff against the bed. So someone was going to sleep here... He already had dinner tonight. He didn't want to see her if he was hungry... He knew he had to be careful. There was something going on downstairs, he could sense it. Without a sound he went to the stairs to listen what was going on. He found a place to hide, so no one would see him.

Thesper looked down at the group and made a silent growl. They couldn't see him up there, that was for sure. "Whatever it means, there will be war... Again..." he thought. "Better stick close to them..." Suddenly he saw Leon standing there. He stared for a moment at the white teeth. Another vampire? He looked again to the group. They knew him... Still, it surprised him that the new Imperial didn't respond. It was a vampire... So that was the reason why most people had left... Thesper didn't move and kept on listening.

* * *

"Well, I'm not sure what, but I doubt it was an Elder Scroll that he gave us." Dan put a hand on the side of his face, thinking. "It is possible that some of it was talking about an Elder Scroll, because some of the words it mentioned in regard to the scrolls it was speaking of near the end, were Trollkin and Fay, which are considered effects upon people born under that constellation. Everyone knows that an Elder Scroll was stolen several years ago. Perhaps the beginning speaks of this scroll, and the things it predicted?"

Sean listened, but didn't make eye contact, or looks at him, he listened with his ears, Sean said,"Yeah, everyone knows that, but what a very strange thing is who stole it exactly, I heard in the Imperial City that a door keeps showing up in the Waterfront every other day or so." Sean lied out loud, saying,"I don't know what is going on though. All the beggars are talking about it..."

Sean listened, the Bar had gotten quiet during the nightfall, some were sleeping at the tables, he could hear footsteps upstairs, even though no one else could, he had always had a wonderfull sense of hearing, looking up trough a crack he saw an eye, and grinned.

* * *

Thesper hissed. The stranger had looked into his direction. No one looks up without a reason... He didn't want to be discovered, not yet. As fast and light as he could, he went back to the chamber and jumped out of the window. He would come back another time.

* * *

Sean looked back down, he decided to walk up to his room. Seeing that everything was as he left it, he put out the lantern, looking through the window, he hauntingly watched the vampire run through the frost cooled night. Walking back downstairs he sat back in his chair waiting, and watching through the window.

Laria ignored for a moment the chaos in the room and stared with a smile at Leon. She walked to him and bowed. She tried not to hug him. "So... Where have you been? I have been looking for you! In Sadrith Mora, that is... How are you?"

Leon turned to Laria. "I was off adventuring. It was a grand time. I was down in Elsweyr. I've been doing remarkably well."

Largot sifted through all that was just said. Could the problem in Atmora be the cause of the problems here? None of the mages felt it yet, but they would. "Everyone, especially the mages, better listen. Someone'll have to tell Saylo later."

"I'll do it, he wants to talk to me later." Leon chimed.

"Okay. There is some problems with the magicka here. It's like it's being snared and drained away in a manner simmilar to how I do it, but on a massive scale. I think it may have something to do with the Tower Engar found up there."

Laria looked at Largot. "So maybe the Tower could be the centre of this?" she asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I just know that something's draining the magicka here. It's a little slow, but it's encompassing the whole of the nation. within three days it's effects should be noticable, but still very slight." Largot said. "Whether it's that Tower turning on and harvesting to power itself or a precursor to the war Fauvei mentioned, I don't know."

"I guess we should start with what we know..." Laria continued, saying, "What do we know about that tower? If there is a connection with the thing that's coming, we should find it..."

Dan paused. "That makes sense. But exactly how are we suppposed to prepare for whatever is coming? I mean, we know something's coming. But how do we prepare for the unknown?"

"You don't, you either fix the problem, or do nothing, and wait, until the problem shows itself." Sean said nonchalantly.

"But we don't know if there will be time to fix it once it shows." Dan paced a moment, then looked back over at the others. "Does anyone know of a force that can affect magicka and could endanger Tamriel?"

"The bad guy!" Sean had an obvious grin on his face as he said it.

Leon smiled. "I like this kid! Now what the hell's he doing here?"

"Honestly, I don't know who he is either, Leon." Dan turned to the Imperial. "Who are you?"

Sean looked at them with a grin, "I'm just a common adventurer, but yeah, I've noticed things have been, per say, different. I fought a Minotaur the other day and I realized, he didn't use any magicka whatsoever." Sean looked out the window, than said,"I'm going to cacth a breath of fresh air." Sean walked outside, closing the door behind him, he listened to the wind blowing, walking he saw a wolf, that immediatly ran off at the site of him. Sean wasn't cold, he'd never been cold all his life, though something wasn't right with them talking about a scroll, the object of his desire, the thing he was looking for, he wondered how he could get his hands on it, and back to Cyrodill in one piece.

Saylo walked out of the castle an hour til midnight. He walked back to the ships and picked up a map of eastern Tamriel, and a quill. over Solstheim he wrote 'Indoril' and then underlined it twice. He pinned the modified map on the mast for all to see. Saylo then half walked, half danced back to the tavern. When he arrived, he said, "Ok, I'm back, what did I miss?"

"Just speculation," Dan said, shrugging.

"Well Solstheim is now the property of House Indoril, if anyone cares," Saylo said smiling.

Aldanaril still looked mystified "What can it be?"

Sean reflected the night in his mind: There was a fight with a 'King' that he'd never heard of. They didn't want him to talk to him, to even hear his opinion, and he was the usual outcast as he'd always been. Sean said to himself,"So I'm still taking crap?" Sean walked around the Inn, he saw the wolf scrounging around the trash. Sean didn't pay any attention. He walked through the back door, closed it, and slowly, yet mysteriously, walked to his room upstairs.

Laria stood up. "Well, I'm going to rent a bed. It's late... See you tomorrow. And see you next evening, Leon." She went to the bartender and asked for a bed. "Your group scared all my customers..." he grumbled. "You better get rid of the vampire, before any hunters show up." "You will not call them," Laria answered. "You know what would happen to you if you did." The bartender nodded and gave her a key.

"Leon. You, me, outside," Saylo said, leading the way the two walked behind the tavern and Saylo pulled out the book he had been carrying. "I think you'll recognize this," he said tossing the worn book to the vampire.

Leon caught the book and leafed through it. "Well, its prose is entertaining," He said.

* * *

The door was closed, the room was dark, silent, the only light was coming through the crack from downstairs. He could hear Leon and Saylo. All he had to do was concentrate. So he sat on the bed and did nothing else.

* * *

"So, what's so significant about my previous exploits?" Leon asked. "Think I'm on Skooma or something? I know it reads that way, but whatever."

"If it was anyone else then yes." Saylo took the book back and pointed to a passage near the end of the book. "This sword, does this Nem guy still have it?"

"Well, I didn't see him use it much. I can't see him getting rid of it, though. If it's anywhere but with him, it'd be in a museum as an Artifact of Mehrunes Dagon." Leon said. 'Why? Someone else get screwed over by a Daedric Prince?"

"Yes, that is exactly what happened, Fauvei, well, you saw..." Saylo looked at his feet.

"Oh," Leon slowly said. "...Oh. So, which one then? By now I think I get what you're saying. It's absolute madness, by the way, so I'll definitely be watching your backs. I can't trust you little kids in a Daedric Plane all by yourselves, now can I?"

"Azura, even if she is banished she'll be back eventually, but it'll knock her down a damn peg. I'm not sure the others even know what I'm planning, nor do they need to." He glanced for a second back at the tavern.

"I guess not. But there's no way you're going alone. Although, I can't exist in her realm so easily. it's very bright in there, I heard." Leon said. "Just make sure to remember this: Your friends are with you so long as they know you need help. That's the bond you've forged, like it or not." Leon smiled. "Whoo, sorry about that. Since I got my memory back I've tended to wax philosophical at times."

"Hm...you should do that more often, makes everything have a story like quality to it," Saylo said jokingly. "So where was the last place you saw this Nem guy?"

"I last saw him before the group parted ways in Elsweyr. Not completely sure where he is now. But if you find him and say I sent you, he'll give you the sword, since it's mine anyway." Leon said.

"Hmm, thanks." Saylo turned and walked away. He walked to the five ships docked in the harbor and went to sleep in a cabin. He would set out to find Nem in the morning.

"Heh. Kids today. so desensitized by trashy books like 2920 and that porno about Barenziah." Leon chuckled. He went into the tavern and decided to look around.

* * *

Sean started thinking to himself, What? What does Azura and pornography have to do with anything that's been going on recently?

* * *

Largot decided to distract himself somehow. He waved a greeting to Leon then found out where that Sean guy was staying.

"Oi!" he said, knocking on the door. "I need to talk to you!"

Sean started to walk towards the door, but realized, It's midnight. They should think I'm asleep. He waited a second, attempting to imitate having just gotten out of bed, and walked over to the door. Answering it, he started rubbing his eyes, saying, "What the hell? It's midnight man, what do you want? Don't say anything about my cranky-ness, you just woke me up. I was dreaming about the statue of Azura in Vvardenfell, and yes, she was talking. What is it?"

"You had a run-in with Engar, earlier." Largot said. "That was stupid. Maybe you were drunk, but if a Nord with booze asks you to leave him alone, you leave him alone. But enough of my sermonizing. Sorry I woke you up. But I think you're owed an explanation, sooner rather than later."

"So go ahead and ask me why he reacted like he did."

"Because he thinks he is better than anyone who isn't royalty, and has to mess with a drunk." Largot simply looked at him. Sean rolled his eyes and continued, "Alright, I wasn't drunk, but I don't remember any bartender telling me not to screw with him. Why does he not treat anyone with respect; at least, anyone that is not one of his friends?"

"He was born Skyrim Royalty, and has proved himself time and again in battle. He respects those whose strength he's seen. He will come to respect you, I heard about your flaming-arm antic. Chances are he already does, but his pride won't let him show it yet." Largot said. "He grates on everyone's nerves at first, but he's a hell of a help in a fight, and a loyal friend."

Sean chuckled, "Are you serious? So deep down he's just a gullible little black bear? I really didn't get that impression when he threw me to the ground after I put out a hand of respect, you know he doesn't know anything about me, or why I'm even here. He should think twice before he makes me angry again." Sean had given up trying to look sleepy, and was now genuinely angry.

I never said he's gullible, or that he'll like you. I just said he'll respect you someday." Largot said. "Sorry I woke you up. G'night."

Just then, Leon walked by the ajar door. "And stop spying on me or I'll kill ya." He said, jokingly.

"Who's spying you senile old man?" Largot yelled out. "G'night." he said, then left.

Sean closed the door, the latch snapping in place to let him know it was shut. If someone tried to get in, he would hear it. Sean laughed under his breath after hearing Leon go on. "Man, that guy's hilarious, how did he know?"

Aldanaril walked up towards the bar. "Can I have a room, please?" The bartender nodded his head. "Sure, if you can pay for it." He answered, "Of course I can, here you are." He handed him ten gold coins. He made his way up to his room, and closed the door behind him, not bothering to lock it.

He laid on the bed, thinking for himself "What can it be? What does it mean?" Before falling asleep.

* * *

As Fauvei waned, backing into the heavens, he looked down unto the Sea of Ghosts, watching a black mist slowly sweep southwards, headed straight for Skyrim. "Oh f***," he said.


	2. Crashing Storms and Splitting Thunder

_Note: Here we are, continuing on with the next section of it. Those familiar with the RP may be wondering why I have left Sean in the story version here. No worries, though; Sean will come to play an important part in the story(but won't interfere with what our characters actually did in the story). If anyone is curious how I plan to use him, just ask.__ ;)_

* * *

Again he fell towards the Mundus below. He came across a wolf and a man, who did fight. The man fatally wounded the wolf, and it stood half-lifeless in the snow. Fauvei swooped in, catching his body and implanting his animus at just the right moment. He tried to speak, but all that came out was barks. He ran towards civilization.

* * *

Thesper woke from a dream. He shook his head and looked at the sky. Still dark... So he hadn't slept a long time. "You've been a vampire for some time now... When will you learn not to try to sleep? It's useless anyway..." he said to himself. He slowly stood up and ignored his hunger. "Not tonight... Not again..." He made a growl and punched a tree. Since he had come here, his hunger had been terrible. Something was happening and it made things very difficult. "I cannot see her with this hunger... Too dangerous... Stay away from them." He tried to think about something else. "Alright, find a place to hide... Not in the tavern... Not on the ships, they could sail away with me still on board..." Mumbling, he made his way deeper into the forest.

Sean watched, the vampire walked into the forest. He had passed out on a tree he was sitting on.

Sean put on all of his equipment: his bow, his arrows, and his cloak. Silently opening the window, he skillfully dropped from the window. He quietly followed after the vampire.

Thesper had found a cave nearby to hide. He sat on the floor, sweating like he had a fever. The cave had been a bandit hideout. But now, it was his... He stared at the dead bodies before him. They had attacked him, ofcourse. But he hadn't killed them... He had... Thesper screamed. What was going on? He had fed on four people tonight... And still, he was hungry! He had to find help... He couldn't do this on his own... Thesper hesitated. What if the same happened in the tavern? He decided to wait, it was day anyway. Tonight... Tonight he would go to them.

* * *

Fauvei-wolf ran until he was at the gates of Winterhold, the sun had just risen. He ran past angry Nords with swords who would want him as a rug to the Pickled Pig, and, climbing his way up to and through a window, hid underneath someone's bed.

Aldanaril had reread the scroll Fauvei had given them several times before he fell asleep. Awakening, he immediately thought for himself "I can almost feel it, by the power of Change, I can feel it!" He arose quickly. He walked to the door, and tried to open it, but.. the door was locked.

Aldanaril sat down on the bed. "Why would someone lock my door?" he thought to himself. Then he got up and cast a spell on the door, opening it. He walked out, but to his surprise, he wasn't at the tavern anymore...

_Aldanaril wandered around in a large wide space, he looked at all the things he could see.. only ghosts. "Where am I?" He thought. "Who has done this?" He kept walking, then suddenly he fell.._

* * *

Laria opened her eyes. Times like this, she hated the fact that she had learned the magic... She always had liked to sleep, but now she was never tired enough... She decided to get up and walked out of her room.

* * *

Sean looked for a long while for the vampire he had seen, but despite going through the forest, he couldn't find him anywhere. Since he couldn't find him, he decided to head back to the tavern. Climbing to his room, he heard panting inside. "What is that?" He set down his bow on the table, and threw his cloak on the bed. He kneeled down to look underneath.

He saw a wolf below his bed.

"WAHHH," Sean yelled, "What the hell is a wolf doing under my bed?!?" He jumped back to the chair.

Fauvei tried to speak: Bark, bark woof ruff bark woof was all that came out. He stuck his paw into the unlit hearth, covering it in soot. FAUVEI ME, he wrote roughly. He stood on his hind legs, trying to imitate a man.

Sean's eyes were wide open now, no longer possessing any sign of being tired. He yelled,"Oh my God." He looked around for a second. "Someone, wake me up. The wolf, it's trying to speak to me!" Sean calmed down after a moment, and he looked at the words on the floor. Sean cocked an eyebrow and asked, "You're not a wolf?"

Fauvei-wolf didn't know how to answer that, since he literally was a wolf. He simply barked.

G DAN wrote Fauvei-wolf with more soot. He tried to speak, but it came out as something like "rat doon"

Downstairs, Dan and Largot had been talking for a while about the past two years, when suddenly they heard Sean upstairs. "Sounds like the new guy's found more trouble." Largot looked up a second at where Sean's room was.

Laria ran towards Seans door and knocked on it. "Sir, are you alright?" She asked, knocking again.

"Perhaps we should take a look." Dan and Largot went up to where Laria was. When Sean didn't answer her knock, Dan opened the door, which was open. Seeing the wolf, Dan pulled out his katana. "What's going on, Sean?"

Sean looked at them with shocked eyes, and his first words were,"This isn't what you think, we're, he's, uhm, a wolf?"Sean thought for a moment, and said, "I'm not a fan of bestiality, and I'm just as confused as you are."

Dan paused, and dropped his katana. "Um...not exactly what I was talking about, but ok..." he turned to the wolf. "Since you seem to be perfectly calm, I'm guessing you're not a normal wolf, are you?"

Fauvei-wolf pointed to the soot spelling his name. He croaked something like "row rey."

"Um.... Okay." Largot said. "I'm very confused. Trouble follows you like a Kaguoti follows a Bosmer in mating season."

Fauvei-wolf bark/laughed, it kind of sounded like a bark. He tried to pick up an ink pen with his paws. It failed, so he used his mouth. On the cover of an old, musty book, Fauvei wrote "I ook the body of a dog now i stay on mndus eezyr for bettr manifst."

"You need to work on your mouth-writing if you can't talk." Largot said. "I feel like a fifth wheel, here." He remarked, and took a swig of Guar's Milk from a flask.

Fauvei looked at his tail, then at the ceiling. He had an idea. He spoke, but it came out loud and with a gust of wind, "Who can't talk!?!?" "Urrrrrummm, sorry for that. I realized I can channel Thu'um-esque voice techniques even with this limited voice box. One learns a lot in the outer realms."

"Talking dogs? Did someone spike my Guar's Milk, or is this really Fauvei?" Largot asked, holding up the milk in question.

"I am really Fauvei, Largot. Be not frightened, I bring only blessings. If you can call a call to arms in the face of impending doom a blessing," Fauvei said, as he scratched his butt on the rug.

"Closest thing to one I ever got!" Largot said. "So what do we have?"

"What we have are days, at best. Now I can speak further on the coming storm. What I know is this and this is it and it is the fact that a horde of Atmoran ghosts who want to kill us all are advancing across the Azurian Sea." Fauvei said, now sitting on top of the bed. "Ain't pretty, that's certain."

"Ghosts? By Ebon Arm, when do we not have a horde of undead at our throats?" Largot said, exasperated.

Fauvei howled, "Who says they're dead? I'm a ghost, but I'm obviously not dead...well, I might as well be. Who cares. I would but couldn't see the water. We should be leaving. It's almost lunchingtime."

"You're possessing a wolf. Generally only dead people possess things. I'm going with your being dead, okay? Just for simplicity's sake." Largot started towards the door. "Do you taste things differently as a wolf? Nak'Ditargan says things taste different for him than they do me."

"I wouldn't know," said Fauvei. "I haven't eaten anything in forever."

"Okay. Well, they have some good food here. I'm buying." Largot said. He got to the bar. "Meals all around and another flask full of Guar's Milk. Plus a steak for the new pet."

* * *

"Where'd you get the dog?" Saylo asked when he came over from his ship, leaning over to where Largot was.

"He'll tell you." Largot said, pointing to Fauvei. "I'm too hungry to talk. I haven't eaten since I got off my ship a day and a half ago." He had finally noticed he was hungry when he asked for the food and they started to cook it.

"Hey, there, Saylo, it's me, Fauvei!" barked Fauvei [no pun intended] as he took a bite. "Meat isn't as good as raw creatia, but it'll do."

"...did somebody spike this?" Saylo said holding up the bottle of ale to the light

"No, I thought the same thing about my Guar's Milk when I first saw it. That Sean guy is still paralyzed with shock in his room, I think." Largot turned at Fauvei's voice issuing forth again.

Sean had been walking down the stairs when Largot started talking, and to test Largot's theory he grabbed the Guar Milk, drank till the flask was bone dry, wiped his mouth, and said," Nope, it's not the guar milk." He then walked away from the others, back to his room.

Largot grabbed his flask. "How did he manage to drink this and manage to stomach it?"

---

"No, Saylo, calm down in your minds. Long story short, I stole a dead wolf's body. T'was the easiest way for me to manifest. I'd like to get a more articulate body eventually, but there are more pressing matters," said Fauvei, noticing his steak was half done. "Bleh."

"Sean? Jeez, I sleep for a few hours and all this happens," Saylo said, who had realized by now it probably wasn't the ale.

"Yeah, that tends to happen. Remember on Yokuda I nearly slept through a zombie attack?" Largot joked.

Saylo grinned. "Ah, good times...so, anyways, who is out to kill us all this time?"

"Really cold ghosts. Maybe some frozen birds. Oh, and maybe an angry Greybeard or two." Fauvei said, continuing to eat.

Dan laughed. "I'm actually not surprised you found a way. But didn't you ever think you could have just used Mysticism to communicate?"

Fauvei licked his lips, finishing the steak. "now where would be the fun in that, Dan? Magicka is difficult to channel without a physical form anyways."

* * *

Aldanaril awoke, still lying in his bed. "What happened?! It must have been a dream..." He walked down to the bar, where the others were, and bought himself a glass of milk and a piece of bread, still shaken.

Laria looked at Aldanaril as he came down the stairs. Her smile disappeared when she saw his face. Laria went to him and looked at his face. "You look frightened. Did you have a bad dream?" she asked.

He looked at Laria with a surprised face. "Oh...uh, nothing. I just woke up." He said. _What will happen if I tell her?_

Then he said to her, "I think I was transported to another realm while I was asleep. I awoke in the same room but it was locked. When I opened it, there was nothing there."

"Or, you just locked the door," Saylo said, taking another drink of his ale.

"I admit, I've done that a few times," said Fauvei."

"I did lock it when I went to bed," Aldanaril said, "but I'm sure that I unlocked it and forgot to lock it when I went to the bathroom at night."

Laria took the dream, or whatever it was, more seriously. "You said you went to another realm, but nothing was there. What do you mean by that? Really nothing, just empty and dark?" With the things that had happened in their lives, nothing was impossible.

"Yes, nothing only Oblivion or Aetherius. It looked normal, but when I took the first step out, there was nothing. Just...Oblivion. Everything was dark, and I walked when there was nothing there." Aldanaril recalled a line he read in his Book of Mystisicm and the Old Ways...

* * *

_For centuries, mostly during the Second Era, scholarly journals published theory after theory about the aspect or aspects of magicka lumped together under Mysticism. In the Mages Guild's tradition of finding answers to all things, respected researchers suggested that Mysticism's penultimate energy source was the Aetherius Itself, or else Daedric Beings of unimaginable power -- either rationale would explain the seemingly random figurations of Mysticism. Some even ventured that Mysticism arose from the unused elements of successfully, or even unsuccessfully, cast spells. Discussion within the Order of Psijics after Artaeum's reappearance has led some scholars to postulate that Mysticism is less spiritual in nature as was originally supposed, and that either the intellect or the emotional state of the believer is sufficient to influence its energy configuration and flow._

* * *

"What if I was transported by myself?" Aldanaril seemed surprised. "Excuse me," Aldanaril said to Laria, off to consider it for himself.

* * *

"Would anyone mind taking a walk with me? These barbarians won't let me do it on my own, and as is obvious, I can't really relieve myself in here. Tenfold? No." He walked to the door.

"I will, I figure I need to get moving anyways." Saylo stood up and finished off the last of his bottle of ale.

Dan also followed Fauvei. Outside, the Nordic guards, seeing the wolf, pulled axes, but Dan said, "Don't attack. He's trained. He won't hurt anyone."

"It's a bit nippy, ain't it?" said Fauvei, watching a snowflake fall onto his wet nose. "I hate this nose. It's gross."

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Leon yelped as he ran through the trees. "OW! Bright much?" he yelled, diving into the cool, moist air of a cave. "Ugh. Anybody there?" He called.

Thesper stood up. Someone had entered the cave. It was still daylight, so he was trapped. He stared once more at the dead bodies. If they saw that, they would probably attack him too... In panic and without a clear mind, he waited. There was just one way to handle unknowing mortals. He didn't like it, but he had to stay undiscovered until evening.

* * *

Looking out the window as the other vampire ran through the forest, he saw him run into a cave Sean had not seen before. A small grin appeared on his face. Pulling up his hood he looked into the trees and, going down from his window again, walked through the forest. He made his way towards the cave, but went behind a rock as soon as he entered. He slowly and silently and armed his bow, but he didn't pull an arrow until he knew that the vampire was a threat. He listened and waited.

Thesper sensed the thin air and noticed that this wasn't a human... Not all of it. The voice sounded friendly, but something deeper could be heard in it. "Night creature..." Thesper hissed and his eyes narrowed. He didn't like other vampires, not since his former 'master' had betrayed him. Slowly he went towards the sound. "Air moves when you pass," he whispered against the darkness. "And still, no sound can be heard..." He stopped, staring. "Even I can say you're old... Older than rocks..." Then he stood straight, his mind more clear than before. "You're late inside...Sun's up."

"Yeah, I'm late. I had to talk to some friends in a bar. I can smell them on you, so we're friends by associates, eh?" Leon moved in deeper, his eyes adjusting to the darkness after the too-long unseen glare of the sun. "Heh. You're a kid! Well, by my standards, everyone is. How long have you been a vampire?"

Thesper smiled, showing his white teeth. "I'm not sure... A few hundred years, I guess. I can't tell when I became a vampire... But I'm no kid... You're the one that's old..." he said with a grin. He sat down, feeling more comfortable. "And you're right. I know them too. I was there, some hours ago. I have seen you." Then he looked at the ground with sad eyes. "But I can't go to them... I could hurt them..." he said and pointed at the dead bodies in a corner. Then he suddenly stood up. "I didn't introduce myself... I'm Thesper." He didn't shake the vampire's hand, but made a bow. Shaking hands felt too... human. And he knew that belonged to the past. He stared for a moment at the vampire. Now he knew for sure, this vampire had learned the art to live in the present. That was probably the reason why he was still alive. No one could survive with too many memories. Thesper smiled again when he thought of his own fate. What happened on Yokuda seemed suddenly a blessing. He was able to forget.

Sean snuck in behind the two, silently, with them not hearing a step. He stepped into the shadows, listening to the conversation. After seeing the dead bodies in the corner of the room, he knew that these two could be a threat, and quietly and precisely armed his bow.

"I'm Leon. Quite a mess over there. Let me guess, you went blood-mad for a little while and in that state, something happened over which you had no control, and you find yourself in a cave with a pile of husks?" He walked over and examined them. "Based on the wounds here, I'd say that you were completely out of control. That means you shouldn't blame yourself. That's the first step to becoming like that all the time."

"Almost..." Thesper looked a second at the bodies. "I went in here to hide from the sun. It was a bandit cave. They attacked, I lost control... And I drained their blood. With these three, I had four meals today... And I'm still hungry... Something is draining ME... How could I explain it otherwise..." "Maybe I shouldn't blame myself... But I can't risk going to the others. I'm afraid I would lose control again..."

"Probably the weird stuff happening around here. But honestly, there is a way to help. Sometimes we use magic without knowing it, either to strengthen ourselves or to calm ourselves. Think you might have ever done that and not known it?" Leon asked, sitting on a bandit's head.

"Well, I had a rough time on Yokuda. Maybe the memories are bothering me more than I thought... I'll tell you, short. About twenty years ago, I lived with a family, mortals, who had an inn. They were my family, except in blood. My former 'master', had found me and was feeding on their customers. I got the blame, ofcourse. But one night, there were no customers left. Only the family. He slaughtered them. I tried to stop him, but I wasn't strong enough. The boy found his parents, and again, I got the blame. I followed my master throughout Tamriel, not knowing I was also being followed. Several years later, I found my master on Yokuda. But before I could kill him, the boy that now had become a man, found me. He did..." Thesper went silent and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he opened them again and continued. "He did horrible things to me, causing amnesia. The faithless ones found me and helped me. I recovered my memory, not all of it, and took my revenge. Things are well between me and the boy, but I still lose control sometimes. Not often, but it has increased since my arrival in Winterhold."

Leon stroked his chin. "Sounds familliar. When I first started getting my memories back, it was okay. It was all piece by piece, and it only caused pain or outbursts when the memory itself was painful. Then, I got them all back at once. I went feral, and had to be restrained. However, I managed to recover myself after a knock on the head. But I didn't go feral often, or for long, and I had thousands of years of memories flooding in. I think I figured something out just now."

Leon thought he heard a rock slide off, but he figured it was a rodent and continued. "I regained my memories over the course of years. So even though I got more at once, I got them in portions that allowed for a gradual acceptance of what it was, and so I could move on. You got a large chunk of your memories at once, right at the beginning. So it's probably addled you. Add to that the magickal instability around here right now, and you have your problem."

"So we have an idea what it is, but how to fix it?" Leon mused, leaning back. "Any ideas?"

* * *

Sean nearly flinched. He'd stepped on a rock, though he was lucky enough that the vampires thought it was just the cave.

* * *

Thesper looked at the corner where the sound had came from, but ignored it. He sensed a human, but wasn't certain that it wasn't one of the dead. "I should be able to separate the past from the present... I was planning to go to the tavern tonight. Even with my hunger. Seeing them back after two years should cause something, but maybe not what I'm hoping for. If I lose control, would a spell do the trick?"

"I don't know. Normally it probably would, but with everything the way it is now, it may not. If it doesn't, I'll just do to you what snapped me out of my berserk: a good smack on the head." Leon grinned his half-grin. "Well, we can't go anywhere until sunset anyway. Just remember that without the past there wouldn't be a present. Now help me drag these deeper in, they're starting to sh*t themselves. I don't want to be stuck here for hours with that smell."

Thesper grinned. "Yeah, I should clean up a bit, keep my room tidy..." He grabbed a pair of legs and dragged the body deeper into the cave. "Who smacked you on the head? I would have wanted to be there," he laughed.

"I fell down a flight of stairs. The first time I fell off a small house. Or...no, it was the second floor of an inn. That one started me off." Leon said, tossing one corpse over his shoulder. "You'd think bandits would be a bit lighter. Always running around and never having a good-sized meal."

"It's their ego what's making them heavy. They always think they can win, even with a rusty dagger..."

* * *

Sean continued sneaking around in the darkness. As far as he knew, no one could see or hear him.

* * *

Leon sat near the mouth of the cave, near the sun's warmth(scarce in Skyrim), but far enough so that its light didn't burn him. He needed time to clear his head for the upcoming slaughter. He picked up a scent. He couldn't tell over the corpses before. Being near the mouth of the cave, he'd wait until the sneak took his actions. He couldn't leave without being seen, unless there was another way out.

Sean looked towards the mouth of the cave. He knew that Leon wasn't a hostile, but he didn't know whether or not the other vampire wouldn't kill or infect him, so he stayed still. He silently eased the arrow back into his quiver, and put the bow back on his back.

* * *

Thesper sat still deeper in the cave, but he could see Leon's shadow. Thesper closed his eyes. He concentrated and went past the images in his head. He searched for the darkness and silence. He sighed when he finally found some peace. Now he could look at the images he wanted. His family, his dear family... He remembered the day that Marcus was born... He even had hold him. Thesper grinned, a vampire holding a baby... The boy grew up, Thesper had played with him every day.

Suddenly he got distracted. The vampire, the vampire came... Thesper shook his head. "The vampire is dead... You killed him..." Thesper whispered, his eyes still closed. Thesper took a deep breath and focused. The memories dissapeared. He searched for new memories now, memories of Yokuda. His dear boy believed him. His boy had forgiven him...

* * *

Fauvei suddenly saw a black cloud out over the sea. "Oh f***, I best piss quickly."

"Fauvei, is that what you said was coming?" Dan asked quietly, looking up at the rising sea of darkness engulfing the sky.

Fauvei whimpered, "Yeah, I saw it on my way back to Mundus. It would seem we are, for lack of a better word, screwed."

"So what do we need to do?" Dan asked, looking over at Fauvei.

Fauvei shrugged(however a wolf shrugs is beyond me). "What do we always do? We fight. "Fraid all I can do at the moment is bite." He sighed, "In and out go the tides..."

"Then we need to alert the town to the threat," Dan said, turning around as he saw Largot step out of the building.

"Where'd Sean go, he owes me a flask of Gua-" Largot looked skywards."Oh sh*t. We gotta kill that, don't we?"

Laria stood up and walked outside to find the others. They weren't far away and she found them easily. She smiled and went to Dan. But before she was next to him, she stopped and stared at the dark sky. "That's no rain, is it?"

"No, it's not. According to Fauvei here, it's a threat. And we have to fight it." Dan's hand twitched, almost as if he was getting ready to pull out his katana. "I hope it doesn't take too long."

"No kidding, it's always the suspense that gets to you," Saylo said, looking skywards at the coming storm.

"I don't call it suspense." Largot said, walking back into the inn to get his arms and armor ready. "I call it getting ready."

"I'll go warn my ships," Saylo said, and then jogged off towards the harbor.

"Fauvei said it was ghosts, or something like that, didn't he? From my experience, normaly weaponry can't hurt them...so we could use all the magic we have..." She grabbed her ancient dagger and felt its power. "I'm going to get my staff..."

Aldanaril noticed Laria in a rush walking towards the entrance to the inn "Laria wait! What is going on? Why are you in such a rush?"

Laria turned around. "Remember what Fauvei said? Take a look at the sky... We're in trouble..." she said.

Aldanaril looked at the sky, and said, "May the Nine watch over us." He said something with a strange voice almost as if someone else had spoken and raised his arms up towards the sky. His eyes flashed, but whatever was intended didn't happen.

Largot got to his room and laid out all his things. His giant sword, his hatchets, his throwing daggers that he almost never used. He strapped on his dented and burnt ebony armor, uncomfortable but still effective. He put his sword on his back, his daggers down his chest, and one hatchet on either side of his waist. He also removed his left gauntlet, in readiness for the use of his new, secret weapon. **Is that a good idea? Whenever we use that, it always tires us quickly,** Nak'Ditargan said. "It's in case of an emergency. I don't think we'll have time to tear off a gauntlet if we need it," Largot replied.

Within minutes of Saylo heading to the harbor, the four ships were prepared for battle against whatever may come.

Laria walked back to the inn and went up to her room. There she took her staff. She examined it to check if everything was alright and when she saw that was the case, she went back outside. Laria went back to the others, now fully armed. "We should really evacuate..."

"Alright, all we need to do is send up a flare, and my soldiers will have mobilized!" Saylo yelled, running back to where the group was fully armed and armored. "So, what's the plan?"

"I'll be in the corner with my tail inbetween my legs," joked Fauvei. "Well, actually, I'll se what I can do with my fragment of my mind, magicka-wise. I'm kind of sick of sea-battles, so I say we let them come ashore."

"My ship is hiding, we can't possibly reach it before this hits. So I agree with Fauvei. We let them hit, and we break them. Or we die trying." Largot said, standing his full height at his most imposing. He had not been in full armor for a very long time.

Aldanaril turned, a bit shocked from the failure of his spell. "Hmm...Largot, Fauvei, I will be right behind you."

* * *

Sean could feel something in the wind, a definite change, not being able to tell what it was, he just listened.

Leon sprung up. The sun had dissapeared under twisted black clouds. "Looks like we have bigger fish to fry. But I'll find you later." He yelled into the cave at whoever was spying on him. he ran at a bolt towards where the others were.

* * *

Fauvei was blown back by a monstrous, bone-chilling roar and a misty, black figure. It splayed his bearded face, laughed, and disapeared. the black clouds began to descend towards the coast, all along the horizon. the guards yelled and ran aimlessly. "Damn," moaned Fauvei, "this it is is it."

"That's new..." Saylo said, drawing his sword and casting a flare spell up into the air. The small army was in position almost immediately.

* * *

Largot got as many guards organized as possible. "Whatever comes, you fight here or die later." He said. "I don't know what kind of men Skyrim breeds nowadays, but what little childhood I had here taught me that fighting back, at least giving yourself a chance to survive is the better option than waiting for slaughter. Now, swords out you Imperial lackeys, cut up anything that comes from those clouds!"

Saylo turned to face them. "Soldiers of Morrowind!" he shouted over the coming storm. "the Ghosts of Atmora are coming, first here, and then to the rest of Tamriel! We are not going to let them even set foot on this land! On the blood of our Fathers, and the blood of our sons, we are going to slaughter every last one of them!" The short speech was met with a roar of approval as weapons were drawn and spells were cast.

* * *

Sean leapt to his feet as he looked through the cave to the black clouds. Something was happening. He ran through the forest and to the center of town.

Thesper had followed Leon to the mouth of the cave. He had seen his mysterious sound now: the Imperial. Thesper knew what was going on. The sky was dark and he felt the power. He couldn't leave them there alone! But it was still day, still day... Suddenly he stood straight. Leon was outside, he just went... Thesper's eyes glowed. Then he jumped outside and ran to the harbor.

* * *

Largot and Leon both felt the crackling of energies they were all too familliar with. Soon the mages would feel the bite.

Dan ran forward through the town, his katana now in his hand, looking around the town for where the others were. Then he felt it. His magicka was being affected. Those clouds were messing with it. He turned towards some of the citizens. "Take shelter! Seek the safety of the Nine, the guards, the ruler, or your sword. Just find safety!"

"Hey, Dan!" Saylo shouted over a crowd of people, "Get your Telvanni butt overhere!"

Dan ran over to Saylo. "Did you feel it yet?"

"Feel what?" Saylo asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Those clouds are messing with the magic. I can feel it. You might not feel it yet, but you will." The magical anomaly was now causing a slight tingling in Dan's body, and when it happened, he shivered. "That was odd."

"I feel it. It feels like I'm drowning in the coldest water but I can still swim and breath and I'm always moving towards the surface but never am I close enough. It feels like hate. I miss love." Said Fauvei. He continued to babble on like this, when misty, black figures became apparent in the Harbor, slicing at citizens. "The prophets have come," Fauvei screamed, "bark, bark, bark, they bring their ants of the sky."

"Oh crap." Dan pulled his katana and charged. He attempted casting a thunder spell, which was slightly weakened, but worked. He threw it at one, then attempted to slice another.

With his tail between his legs, Fauvei ran behind a bush. "I love you, I promise," he whispered to no one in particular. He ran out, and bit a poisonmagickal-esque bite on the legs of a spirit, and it cried out in an odd, rough sounding language and fell.

Saylo sliced at the neared cloaked figure and cleaved it in half, leaving two burning piles of cloth and a large puddle of ectoplasm. "Nasty," Saylo said, sliding a little in the goo as he moved towards the next ghost.

In the town's center, Sean saw everyone he remembered from the tavern. The clouds were now roiling darkness above them. "This isn't good," he said to himself. Seeing the black line of dots at the harbor, he ran to the others and asked everyone,"What in the world is going on?" Sean than felt a burden on him, the draining of his energy, and he replied to his own question. "Sonuva..." he snapped his fingers. The fire burned but it kept going out. He knew he couldn't test it anymore, he had to save his energy at least for one powerful striike.

"Hey!" Saylo shouted, snapping his fingers, "Pay attention new guy!" The ordinator ducked under a rusted axe and stabbed the ghost who had swung it.

Doing a limbo as a ghost swung an axe at him, Sean backed up about 10 feet than readied his bow and quickly fired. The arrow went straight through. "Crap, this is not good." He lit his hand ablaze and swung at the ghost. It dematerialized. Sean was shocked, he didn't expect it to work but it did.

Laria cast as many spells as she could, but felt her magic draining. Her spells got weaker and at a certain moment, she even couldn't cast them anymore. In anger, she pulled her dagger. "This has to stop them..." she whispered and attacked a ghost that came towards her. She shivered, feeling cold. "Fauvei!" she yelled, not looking where he was. "How many are there, you said?"

"I haven't stopped to count!" Fauvei yelled back at Laria as he ran amuck, "It didn't look like much." He was right, their lines were beginning to thin.

Aldanaril saw the ghosts attacking everywhere. He shouted to the group, "Stay close and be prepared everyone!" He ran towards Laria and gave her a potion of magicka.

Laria drank Aldanaril's potion and felt her power come back. She started casting more spells against the ghosts.

Aldanaril was suddenly grabbed by a ghost. He shouted and cast a spell. It hit the ghost but, rather than destroying it, Aldanaril felt its cold. "For Artaeum and all of Nirn!" He shouted. With his last bit of strength, he said, "The Old Way will prevail!" and a spell exploded from within his body. He fell onto the ground.

Laria yelled and went towards the Altmer. She tried to heal him, but was attacked by a ghost. Before she could react, the ghost had already disapeared. Two white eyes looked at her. "Heal him..." Thesper whispered. Laria could see he was in pain, burned from the sun. Thesper kept the ghosts away, while she healed Aldanaril. "I'm no healer, so you'll have to do with that..." she said when Aldanaril opened his eyes.

"Perhaps I could help." A member of Largot's crew said.. Unlike the others, he had not been casting spells against the enemies, so his magicka was still at maximum capacity. He was a lean Imperial, and had darkly covered hair of average length around his head. He seemed out of place in his white linen clothes on the battlefield, yet anyone looking at his face knew he had seen conflict.

Marcus leaned down and let the restorative magic flow through his hand, healing Aldanaril completely. He looked up to Thesper. It was good to be back.

Aldanaril felt his powers return and looked around at Laria and the others around him. He said "What happened? Ada'n Negalata!" He suddenly shouted, seeing a ghost coming from behind. As he shouted the words a field was created around them, destroying the spirit. "Thanks Laria and.. what's your name, sir?" He said with a smile, looking up at

Laria looked up. "Marcus! So you did hear the call!" Laria almost yelled. She turned to Aldanaril again. "Well, this is Marcus. He's a healer." Thesper stared at Marcus with a grin, showing his teeth. He killed some ghosts and went closer. When he was close enough, he laid his hand on his shoulder. "Good to see you're back!" He said. "How are..." He stopped and surprised a ghost from behind. "...you?" Thesper stayed close to protect them and helped Aldanaril to get up. "Got a healing potion left?" he asked Marcus. "I think I need it..."

"Thanks." Aldanaril said to the vampire. "Glad to see you, Marcus. You can use one of my potions; I can make plenty." Aldanaril handed Thesper a small bottle.

Thesper drank the potion and felt his body heal. He sighed. "Thank you. I'll see you in an hour or sooner. I hope this battle will be over soon, so I can get out of this light."

"It took me a little longer to get here than I thought it would." Marcus said, looking around. "After this, I have a gift for you, Thesper."

"A gift you say? Let's finish then!" Thesper said with a smile, and then attacked again. Laria followed his example and went on with the fight.

Largot yelled and cut down the spirits. Whisps of their black essence trailing into the sword. There wasn't as many as he thought there would be. He saw Marcus. "Doc, what are you doing? Keep your head down!"

Leon made no noise, he simply jumped from one to the other, tearing at anything that would give. he felt the enchantment on his still-sheathed sword flicker and go out.

"At'aka El Ju'te!" Aldanaril shouted as three ghosts came towards him, but when they were about to strike him down, they were shattered.

Leon danced. There was no other word to describe the slaughter. He clawed and slashed and bit and thrashed, a whirling cacophany of limbs smashing all that ventured too close.

Dan continued to fight the ghosts, now using his katana, as his magic had worn out. The enchantments on the sword, however, never wore out. Dan had wondered why. After he got it back from Saylo, Dan could tell it was more powerful. Why, he didn't know. After fending off quite a few more, he reached the others. "I see you're here, Marcus," Dan said with a grin. "Where've you been?"

"C'mon, i was expecting the apocalypse!" Saylo shouted slicing one ghost in half vertically. An arrow nicked his arm, and he stopped for a moment to cast a healing spell. Nothing happened.

He tried again and still nothing. He tried a third time and felt a piercing pain in his back. Two more ghosts aproached from the front and drove thier swords through him also. "No... not this soon..." he whispered, falling to the ground.

Sean watched as Saylo fall to the ground. He said, "This isn't good." He quickly drank a magic potion, and ran to the ghosts while lighting his hands ablaze. Soon after, they were gone. "This guy needs a doctor!"

As Marcus prepared to answer Dan, he heard Sean. With his magicka nearly depleted as is, he dashed to Saylo's side. The only one left with a great reserve of magicka was... "Captain! I require assistance!"

Largot smashed through to where Saylo and the Doc were. "He's pretty bad off. Doc, this may hurt a bit, but it's all we can do." Largot focused on creating a link between himself and Marcus. Instead of pulling, as he'd been doing, he pushed out magicka he'd absorbed. He shoved in until he couldn't concentrate anymore. "Use whatever I gave you, doc!" Largot yelled and got back to the fighting.

Marcus was nearly overwhelmed with the amount of magicka that flowed into him. Had he not already had the spell focused on Saylo when he recieved the magicka, alowing it to flow through him, he may have been injured by the sheer magnitude of it. Marcus watched as the massive gashes closed up, scabbed over, became scars, and dissapated. "What are these things?" He asked Saylo, who was already getting up with sword in hand.

"They are angered Atmoran spirits. Dunno why they hate us. I guess it's because we have less facial hair, you seen these beasts?" said Fauvei-wolf, "Doesn't matter, look, they've gone away mostly."

Saylo groaned and opened his eyes. Everything was blurred. He stood up and staggered but quickly regained his balance. "azur- azura...I have to go... moon... shadow..." he coughed out spitting up a small amount of blood.

Marcus, miss-hearing Saylo as thinking it was Daedric intervention that saved him, said coldly "Azura had nothing to do with it." Even though Fauvei lived, more or less, Marcus still bore a heavy grudge on Daedra.

"Daedra never cared, and they never will." Saylo turned and walked towards the harbor ignoring the small skirmishes that were all that remained of the battle. "Marcus, I'm leaving, all that's left for me is banishing Azura, come if you will, if not then good luck."

"There are important forces at work here! At least wait 'til things calm down before going!" Marcus called to Saylo.

"...Then good luck." Saylo left for the ships. Several of his Dunmer soldiers followed.

Marcus gritted his teeth and glared at Saylo. He looked around and saw Laria. Marcus tossed her the gift for Thesper, which was about fist-sized, and dashed full speed, leaping on to the ship. "Like you'd last against Azura without my help!" He said, smirking.

Saylo pulled Marcus to his feet. "Good to have you aboard."

Sean didn't know whether to stay or go. So he just stood still. He knew at this point, if he didn't go, there was a large chance he couldn't complete his mission. He stayed with the group that remained in the center of town.

Laria caught the little gift and looked surprised to where Saylo had went. "Now he does it again!" she said, a bit angry. "He's leaving...without saying a thing!" She turned around and stared into Thesper's eyes. He looked curious at her hand. "Oh, right..." She handed him the gift. "There is a note with it." Thesper finished some ghosts and quickly read the note. Then he smiled. "An enchanted ring..." he said and put it on his finger. "It protects me from the sun, a bit..." He looked at the ships. "We didn't even speak..." he whispered. "It's almost over," Laria said, pointing at the last spirits. Thesper grinned and they attacked.

"Don't let her know you've spoken to me!" yelled Fauvie back out at the ship, "By the way, it's hopeless."

Aldanaril watched the action occuring on the ships. Then he turned to Laria and Thesper. "I was thinking of going to a store, I will probably not find too much herbs around here anyway, maybe a Wolfsbane Petal if I'm lucky."

"You won't find many herbs around here... This land is covered with snow... Maybe some local herbs, but I suggest you find a store. Or maybe the inn sells some," Laria said as she put away her dagger. "If you don't mind, I'm going to the inn right away..." Thesper said, holding his hand before his eyes, to protect them from the sun. "This ring is a very good item, but it doesn't take away the pain... You can come with me, if you don't mind hanging out with a vampire..." Thesper ran to the inn. Laria walked to Dan and stood close to him. "You're alright?" she asked, leaning against him.

Dan was caught on whether to go or stay. He wanted to stay to help the others, and to stay with Laria here. On the other hand, he still had never forgaven Azura. He still remembered when he found Fauvei dead. And he remembered. He had said he would. As Laria walked over to him, he was struggling to decide. Then, he made a decision. Dan turned to Laria. "Laria, I have something to tell you. Two years ago, when I found Azura had killed Fauvei, I decided I would one day find a way to avenge Fauvei. I don't want to leave you here, but I have to do this. This is my chance. And even if, as Fauvei says, it's hopeless, I still need to go."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Come if you wish, but you're free to stay as well. Wherever you feel you're needed. I won't mind. And remember, if you do choose to stay, you can always use Mysticism to speak to me. Anytime." Dan hurried to the docks, and found Saylo's ship. "I'm going with you," Dan said.

"Do you know if anyone else is? I doubt that was more than the tip of the Atmoran invasion," Saylo said, helping another dark elf lower the sails.

"Well, Marcus is already here, and someone else might join, but I don't know for sure." Dan looked towards the others, and looked at the sky, hesitating on boarding the ship. "I'm not going to help much here with magic anyway."

"So you wish to be a fool with your life as well, Dan? Fine then, don't say I didn't warn you. I'll work to get a better hostform myself, then." Fauvei said snarkily.

Dan looked at Fauvei. "You think I do this for my own life?" Dan said quietly. Dan then turned to Saylo. "If Fauvei can't see why I wish to go, I can't go." Dan was hurt by the fact that Fauvei didn't understand. His whole life, he had never been able to avenge the things that happened. He had a chance now. He turned to Fauvei again. "Fauvei, please, understand that I do this because I wish to fix what Azura did. I cannot live my life knowing she did what she did to you and I didn't do anything about it. Yet if you can't understand my reasons, and truly do not want me to go, I will stay."

Fauvei rolled his eyes, "How sweet, really, but didn't you read the intercept I gave you? I don't think it was her fault. I know I'm not of the right mind, disregard me, but not now. Revenge, avenge, endless obsession. Obsession, obsessive, obsessed, absence. Heed those words. Unless you want to break Alkosh something ugly, nothing will be fixed by a short, relatively painless and might I add reckless destruction on Moonshadow."

"Revenge means little to me. Azura's been asking to be dethroned for a while, you being the last straw." Marcus said in a psuedo-humorous tone.

Fauvei sighed, "Silver vines, they always grow back. You can't kill what you did not create."

Marcus broke into a huge grin. "So why not just give it a try?"

"I'll clue you in, death sucks." snapped Fauvei. "But don't take my word for it."

"Apparently it affects humor a little..." Marcus mumbled quietly to himself.

Fauvei walked too back into the inn, curling up by the fire. Thankfully most people had realized he was of no threat.

Dan thought on Fauvei's words. As much as he might wish it, Fauvei was right. They couldn't dethrone Azura, and even if they did, they would ruin the way things are. And Fauvei had said Azura might not have had anything to do with it... Dan walked away from the ship. He made his way to the inn, and found Fauvei there.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Leon yelled out. "Whatever happens, I'm staying with the vampire kid there. I'm a bit curious, and he could use someone who's been through the whole deal. Now I'm going inside, the clouds are dissapearing." He walked to the inn.

Largot considered for a moment. "I'm going. You could use a man-of-war ship out there. Where there's a sea, I'll soon be there to conquer it."

Marcus smiled grandly. After two years of serving Largot on the Red Fang, he couldn't shake a feeling of betrayal just by standing on a different ship's deck.

"Hey doc, when'd you get here anyway? I thought you stayed on the ship?" Largot asked.

Marcus' grin remained. "Actually, I haven't been on the Fang for two months. I left an illusion to trick the crew, and you hardly left your quarters so you didn't even notice."

"I had things to do... well, I'd ask why you didn't use that to confuse anyone we attacked, but whatever. I had a lot on my mind. Where were you?" Largot asked.

"I had things to do as well..." Marcus said, his smile fading slightly. "The illusion wouldn't have worked on those things anyways."

"Well still, Merchants, EEC lackeys, it would've been easier. Well, who cares. Just do it next time I bring us to broadsides with a treasure galleon." Largot said.

"All it does is randomly sit in chairs and read books that clearly have no words in them, but okay..." Marcus said resignedly.

* * *

Marcus shaded his eyes with his hand and squinted into the sun. The dark clouds had dissipated, and the sky shone a dazzling blue. Marcus became cheered by this, and looked down to the sea, a pale grey by comparison. "Where exactly did you say we're heading?"

"Elsweyr." Saylo said, directing some soldiers as they loaded up cargo. "Largot, Get over here a moment. look, " Saylo placed the book he had been carrying around with him on a crate. "A friend bought this for me as a joke, but look at this, the author is one 'Leon Neleus', AKA Leon the really old Vampire. So, in this book Leon and some others ventured into the infinite library of Herma Mora, at the request of several Daeric princes. Mehrunes Dagon granted Leon and this other person 'Nem' blades that could be used to banish any Daedra, even a Daedric Prince, besides himself. Only one blade is left, and this Nem guy has it, Leon told me that last he had seen him Nem was in Elsweyr, so that's where we are going."

"Hmm. I have friends in the Renrijra Krin. I can get us a safe port where we can start looking." Largot said. "Pull behind those rocks, I'm docked there."

Marcus felt an overwhelming sense of relief at seeing the Fang. He had been away from it for too long. He stepped over and planted his feet firmly on the Red Fang's deck. One of the crew members looked at him, confused. "Doc? But you were..." The crew member turned to see the fake Marcus reading a book on the other side of the deck. "Uh, never mind..."

"Okay, listen up! Haul anchor and let the sails loose. Heave to and all the rest, get this bucket moving! We're going to Elsweyr for a refit! Follow the ship over there." Largot called. "And get rid of that thing, doc, it's creeping me out."

Sean finally caught up with the boat. He had gone to the docks and stole a row boat, frantically going after the ship. When he arrived at the boat at the Fang's hiding place, he yelled, "Could you let an old chap on? Ya know, these slaughter fish really don't like me, and I'm starving anyway."

"Oh, sorry new guy," Saylo said, tossing a rope to Sean.

Sean climbed up the rope and jumped on deck,"Alright wheres the cap'n? Where are we heading to, and why?"

Marcus looked over at the newcomer. "Largot, Elsweyr, and to mess with the laws of Mundus."

Sean replied,"Alright, sounds good. Just where I need to head to... are y'all going to see Azura?"

"Precisely. Our first objective will be to procure a very special item which is believed to have the ability to harm Daedric Princes. Sources suggest it's in Elsweyr." Marcus said nonchalantly, still lying on the deck.

Sean thought to himself and asked Marcus, "Will it fix what has been going on around Skryim, the whole magicka depleting?"

Marcus looked back up. A small cloud crept across the sky. "I can't imagine it would."

Sean closed his eyes and squinted them. Opening them, he said, "I'll take that as a no then."

Marcus stretched again and stood up. "Hey, I'm just assuming. I don't claim to be a master of all knowledge pertaining to spirituality and such. I'm a doctor, not a mystic."

Sean shook his head and chuckled. He said, "Right, and knowing what's happened in the recent past, she could fix it all." He turned his back to Marcus and quietly whispered to himself, "That is hopefully where it can be fixed..." He walked down the steps and below the deck.

* * *

"Fauvei, you're right." Dan sat down. "Even if we somehow found a way to defeat her, we would only cause problems. Can you forgive me for acting as a fool?"

"Forgiven, Dan, think no more of it," Said Fauvei, stretching out and yawning. Dan smiled at Fauvei's quick forgiving of him. Yep, he was still Fauvei, even if he wasn't alive in the usual sense of the word.

Thesper sat in a chair, the eyes of the bartender following him where ever he looked at. Fauvei, who had chosen a wolf as body, layed near him. Leon and Dan just had entered. "This is what is left of it?" he thought. "Two vampires, two mages and a wolf?" A grin appeared on his face.

Laria followed the others to the inn. So Dan didn't leave her. Laria laughed. Like he could survive without her. She sang a song, while dancing to the inn.

Aldanaril had decided to go with the boat, but suddenly Aldanaril disapeared from the ship. He was standing at the entrance to Artaeum, face to face with the Rite Master. "Why have you transported me here, Master?" He asked astonished.

Iachesis watched Aldanaril for a while and then everything turned white and Aldanaril was outside the inn at Winterhold. "I'm getting really annoyed when thinks like that happen."

He then saw Laria singing and dancing towards the inn. He thought for himself, _She seems happy. That's good_. "Laria! Why are you so happy?" He said.

Laria stopped and turned to him. "Because Dan's not leaving!" she said loud and her eyes twinkled. "Although I will miss the others, who left after our short reunion, I'm happy about that. We cannot think all the time about the sad things in life."

"Ha ha, ah you youngsters, it's good to see." Aldanaril smiled.

Then she gave him a strange look. "What are you doing here? You went on board. Did you change your mind?"

Yes I went onboard, but I was somehow transported to Nicrythe Tower on Artaeum, and I saw Iachesis our old Rite Master. But then I was here where I'm standing now. Something strange is happening."

"Maybe it's faith," she answered and showed a grin. Then she laughed. "Something we are not bound to anymore!" She made a jump and went back on her way to the inn. "It's warmer inside!" she said as she looked to him.

Aldanaril woke up from his thoughts. "Oh, ofcourse! I'm coming." He followed Laria inside.

Dan turned to Laria as she entered, who he could see simply by the smile on her face that she was happy. "So I suppose you're glad I'm not leaving?" Dan said, grinning.

Laria kissed Dan. "Is it so obvious?" she said.

Leon whistled. "I'm getting bored." He got up. "I miss my instruments."

Thesper quickly stood up when Leon did, but then stopped. He almost fell, but was able to grab his chair. "Stop being so nervous!" he thought and sat down again. "He's just a vampire like everyone else! It doesn't matter that he's a thousand years old and you're not!" He stared for a moment and then decided to start a conversation to get rid of his thoughts. "You play music?" Thesper asked. "So you were the one I heard all the time last night. Someone was whistling."

Leon turned to Thesper. "Yeah, I was whistling. This old tune that I heard a long time ago. I don't know the words to the song."

"Now that things have calmed down for the moment, Dan," said Fauvei, scratching a flea, "Can we discuss a more permanent body for me? I've been exploring several possibilities."

She looked at Fauvei. "I like you in this form. Very... soft." She smiled. "But not very useful, is it? What did you have in mind?"

Fauvei jumped up onto a table, "Funny, Laria, really," he said with a smirk. "The easiest option I can think of is something along the lines of Dwemer animunculi. We'd only need to kill me, capture me in a soul gem, and find the proper documents and methods to insert me into one. The other more, er, messy option, would be putting me into an actual body."

"What? Kill you? Maybe a good plan, but you will find no one that's going to kill you... Well, none of us that is." Laria said and stared at him.

"Hm..." Dan thought on it. Then he pulled out a small golden stone he had. It had a peculiar glow to it, and a small humming could be heard from it. "This is one of the prototypes we've been working on," Dan said. "It's made specifically to preserve a soul completely rather then use it as energy. A similiar device was used in Dwemeri Animunculi in Vvardenfell. Though we never found what the device was or what they used for energy, we found bits similiar to these in them." Dan put it back into his pocket. "We've been doing experiments, and found that it successfully transfers nonhuman species souls into whatever we pour the energy into. We've been a bit...unwilling, you could say, to test it on a human soul, as the results would be hard to predict. If you want, however, we can give this a try."

Laria turned to Dan, looking at him with big eyes. "Putting him in a gem, no problem. But did you think about the fact that his spirit has to be captured? Who's going to kill him? I don't want to see him die again!"

"You know I don't want to see Fauvei die again. But the other choice would be to either kill someone, which would be wrong, or stumble upon a dead corpse." Now speaking to everyone in the room, Dan asked, "Does anyone happen to know anything else we could do?"

"I could care less If you kill me again. It won't hurt as bad as last time with a soul gem in place, and that does sound rather intriuging Dan. I'd be willing to try, since I've got nothing better to do...and if this damn flea won't leave me alone..." Fauvei mumbled.

"I'll do it." Leon said. "I don't like it, but I'll do what has to be done. Just like this guy I knew a long time ago."

"Surely simply draining my health magickally is painless. You needn't be cautious, I'm a big boy." Fauvei said unnervingly.

"Or dog. Actually, I find health drains to be a good method of torture. Howwever, if I drained your stamina until you fell unconsious, then did the deed, it may be much easier for all concerned." Leon mused.

"Here." Dan tossed Leon the stone. "Fauvei, will you just stay as a spirit as you were before if it doesn't work? Because it is only a prototype..."

Fauvei cleared his throat. "Beats me, if I don't stay in the gem Arkay simply tosses me into the fryer and I may, may mind you, be able to escape."

"Give the word, doggie, and you're in." Leon said, prepping the stamina drain spell.

He tucked his tail between his legs. "Get it over with."

"Gotcha." Leon said, and launched the spell. It hit Fauvei with quite a bit of force. Knocking him down. "Hate to do this." Leon said. "It always hurts me to kill a friend, but I've always been the one to do it!" The aura about his hands turned from gold to red, and then stretched out to Fauvei. "I hope I knocked you out good, kid." He then sent the spell into the wolf-body with cataclysmic force. "Look away, all of you!" He yelled at the others, then activated the spell. It killed him more or less instantly. "Okay, something happened to the rock thing." Leon said.

Dan grabbed the stone, looked at it, and sighed in relief. "It worked. He's now perfectly preserved."

"Can he talk in there?" Leon asked. he poked the stone. "Hey! Hello in there!"

* * *

_Fauvei felt his memories swirling around him like a thick soup. He was conscious but had nothing to think about. He couldn't move but remembered how, and felt as though he was running. It was the purest fever he ever had. All his thoughts were in thousands of uncategorized languages._

* * *

"Hel-looooo!" Leon yelled. "Yeah, I don't think he can talk in there. Where's your Dwemer machine, Dan?"

"Well, let me see here..." Dan reached in his pocket, and pulled out a round piece of metal about the size of his hand. "Alright, here's a mini-Animunculi, with full voice capabilities and five senses, with a magic-gathering device for spells. It forms into a proper shape for his body, and colors that way as well. He can use this until we get a proper Animunculi. Then we can use a simple transfer between Dwemeri devices."

Leon stood blankly. "Okay, I'll go with what you said. I never liked the Dwemer machines, so I never tried to understand them."

Dan gave Leon the device. "Just put the stone in the small slot in the back. The Animunculi form should then mold into what he wants his bodily shape to be. Animals normally become their own shapes, so it will be interesting to see what he chooses as a shape."

"Okay." Leon said, and slipped the stone into the slot. He then poked the Dwemer device, saying "Hel-looooo? Can you talk now?"

"Let him take shape. I estimate about seventeen and a half seconds til his soul is fully in." While speaking in a calm voice, Dan was obviously watching closely what happened with Fauvei here.

"Okay." Leon said, and backed off.

Fauvei felt his boundaries being twisted and morphed into a soulstaticia. He could smell the warmth of the tavern, spreading onto what was and shouldn't have been skin. Then he could see and what he saw frightened him but he loved it. He tried to speak, "Heeeeere."

"Okay, maybe we need a bit of work." Leon said. "But at least we know some of him's in there."

"Alright... The device worked, but what did he become?" Laria said and looked around to see if she could find Fauvei.

* * *

Fauvei began to sing the Nordic hymn again.

_Keeper of the stars _

_I hope to never find _

_We are just mortal souls _

_Left to die_

"I like this better."


	3. Search in a Heat Storm

_Note: The Sean story will be explained much more here. Expect some interesting stuff from Sean, my friends. ;)_

_Also: I am now, with this chapter, more than halfway done with this. Hurrah!_

* * *

Fauvei, who was simply a cloud of dust, became a silver serpent, then he became himself. His face looked the same, but his body was covered in a dimly-glowing silver hue. "Hehe," he said, looking at his hands and his feet.

"Wow, that looks cool." Leon said.

Thesper stared in front of him, trying to concentrate. "I... have to go..." he mumbled and jumped up. He ran outside, back to the cave. It was still daylight, but he didn't care and he felt more safe with his new ring.

"Oi, kid!" He yelled at Thesper. "He still needs some time to learn" Leon sighed to himself. "Whatever."

"Shiny. Good to see you're back," Laria said. She touched him with her finger. "You're real, right?" she laughed.

Fauvei laughed, "I'm not as real as I used to be, but it'll do."

* * *

Thesper sat in the cave, his body hurt from the sun. He didn't see clearly anymore. He had felt hunger again, but ignoring it didn't help. He had to leave them for a while, to be certain. Angry, he picked up a rock and threw it away.

"How do I control this!" he yelled. He started talking to himself. "Marcus is alright, Laria is alright, Leon is friendly... Nothing to worry about! Spirits are gone, Fauvei is...back alive..." "Didn't see the Dragon for a while, long time ago. I don't like flying... Laria uses levitation. Mages use levitation. She became the weapon."

Thesper stopped. "Where did I get that from?" he asked himself, unable to answer the question. But his mind wasn't clear enough to think. "Let the Dragon take his form!" Thesper screamed. "Too many thoughts!"

Marcus wormed the small stone around in his fingers, thinking about whether or not to contact Thesper. What he hadn't mentioned to Thesper was that the ring was also enchanted to have a link with the stone he held in his hand. Marcus squeezed the stone tight in his hand and thought as hard as he could. "Thesper? Can you hear me?"

Thesper grabbed his head. _Thesper? Can you hear me?_ "No more thoughts!" Thesper screamed. His head was filled with images, images he didn't know. He saw a burning city, an orc attacked him, a woman screamed, an Argonian looked at him,... Every image took a second and dissapeared, being replaced by another. "Make them go away!" Thesper yelled at the empty cave.

Marcus screamed and fell over backward, the stone still gripped tightly in his hand. "What.." He screamed again. Had something gone wrong with the enchantment? No. It was right. That WAS Thesper's thoughts. Marcus calmed his mind despite the onslought of thoughts and attempted to pass his mental strength to Thesper. "Push it back..."

_Push it back..._ Thesper opened his eyes. Who was that? Voices were screaming inside his head, but this voice was new. This one was sharing his pain, not causing it. He suddenly knew. "Dear boy, dear boy..." he whispered. Thesper tried to focus and held one image in his head. The city, what was the city? Slowly he understood what was going on. And slowly he remembered the orc, the woman, the Argonian who had led him to safety. The voices went silent as he remembered them. "Marcus..." he thought, while his memories dissapeared. Then he fell asleep, bothered by his usual dreams.

_Dear boy, dear boy..._ All at once everything stopped. Marcus slouched and slipped the stone into his pocket. Was that normal for vampires? Perhaps Thesper was suffering from Hemoglobin withdrawls... In any case, Thesper was unconscious now.

Sean walked back up the steps, after having spent some time in his room. He walked up to Marcus, who looked like he just suffered a migraine, and asked,"What in Nirn is wrong with you?"

Marcus looked up at the man. "Maybe I'll know later." With that, he stood up and left, going down below decks to continue his research.

Sean walked back down below deck himself, going in his room. As he closed the door, an image flashed into his eyes. A bald, blue eyed Breton looked at him, smiling as if he had finally finished a search.

When the image disappeared, Sean realized he had fallen to the ground. He looked around. "What in the world...?" Unsettled, he sat on his bed, deciding to stay here until the ship arrived.

* * *

Dan looked down at Fauvei. "Great! It worked! The Council will want to hear about this later on!" Dan sat down, smiling. "So, what's the plan now, Fauvei?"

Fauvei sat. "Now," he mused, "We should probably find out why the hell pissed-off Atmorans are bearing down upon us."

"Perhaps it's connected to some sort of recent event in the past decade?" Dan suggested.

"Maybe it has something to do with the Septims?" Leon asked. "Some say Talos was Atmoran, so maybe the slim chance that Martin was actually descended from him played out, but that doesn't really add up what with all the little bastards with Septim blood. Meh, just tossing ideas around."

"Whatever the motive," said Fauvei, "we must investigate."

"Dosen't help that the ships just left. " Leon asked. He paced around. "Sunset is coming soon. I'll try and find Thesper when it sets, I think he could use some help."

"So, what do we do now?" Dan got up and looked out towards the harbor, where the others had left just a few minutes ago.

Fauvei, however, looked out the window, northward, at the twisted storm clouds and blocks of ice bobbing up and down. "Anyone have a ship?"

The sun was close to gone. All Leon felt from the light was a little itch. "Since I got my memory back, I've remembered a powerful ally of my people: Pelinal Whitestrake. His methods were brutal and direct, but effective. So I say we 'borrow' a ship, go over there and kill some stuff."

"Agreeable. But a question: who out of us knows how to pilot a ship?" Dan looked around between them from his chair. "The only one I knew was Largot, really."

"A better question," said Fauvei quietly, "How do we not freeze our asses off?"

"Clothing won't be a problem. We're in Skyrim, this place has the name Winterhold for a reason. And about managing the ship, aren't there some sailors in town who are looking for a job?" Laria suggested.

"Well, we'd need to pay them, and all my money is scattered in various safehouses. None of which are very near here. I don't want to risk teleporting either, with the magic still a bit unstable I could come out in pieces." Leon said. "But all in all that sounds like the best way. As for not freezing to death, I'm sure somewhere we can find an enchanter with some kind of frost protection stuff."

"I think you are all underestimating how cold Atmora is," said Fauvei.

"Maybe, but do we have another choice then? What would you suggest?" Laria asked.

At this, Engar, who had only just came back from telling Skyrim's king, Brennus, of the threat of Atmora, chimed in. "I know how to survive in Atmora. Though I'll be weakened." said Engar to the group. "But there is also a second way."

"I was hoping you'd chime in," said Fauvei with a smile, "go on."

"Well the only reason I can survive in Atmora is because of Mateus. So if I could split the frost protection of Mateus to each of you, all of us can survive, but you would feel cold. That's the first way.

"The second is if we can find the Greater Fire Dragon Brasil. But I have no idea where he is," said Engar.

"Wait!" Dan jumped up. "Whatever happened to Fathis' dragon afterwards? He was still fighting the Left-Handed Elves!"

"Didn't he disapear when Fathis died?" Laria asked. "The bond between them was very close, they were part of each other."

" A Greater Dragon Spirit never disappears, they will just go dormant until they find a host that they think is ready to earn their soul, or they will pick someone to be a short term host so they can look for their real host," Engar said, taking his helmet off.

"So we need to find either his replacement host or his short-term host?" Leon said. "Well, in a world of about a billion people, that can't be all too hard."

" There is one way to have a high change of finding Brasil: His sphere is fire, so he would have gone to the hottest place in Tamriel. So where would that be?" Engar asked.

"I'd say that really big volcano over in Morrowind." Leon chimed. "From what I hear, volcanoes are really, really hot."

"Never been to the Red Mount," Fauvei confessed, "But I can tell you with assurance it's really hot. You can feel it on a breezy day in Port Telvannis."

"I have never seen Red Mountain, the only place I have been in Morrowind is Sadrith Mora. So we're going from the hottest place to the coldest? Alright then," Laria said.

"Well, seems as good a place as any to start." Leon said. "So let me find the kid first and I'll be ready to go."

Fauvei sighed, "I never intended on going home after coming home, we leave at day break then?"

"Let's find a boat then!" Laria said. "We have to find one before dawn, so Leon and Thesper can get on board."

* * *

"Oi, kid! You in here? We gotta go! And you're not gonna like where we're going any more than I do!"

"Then where are we going, old one?" a voice said from the darkness. Thesper came closer, into the soft light of the moon. His eyes were bright and he was much calmer. "I remember," he said and walked with Leon out of the cave. "And stop calling me kid." He grinned to show he didn't care.

'If you stop calling me old." Leon joked. "We're going to Morrowind. Last time I looked for a dragon I was trying to kill it, now I'm finding one to ask for help. I hope these things can't read minds."

"This Dragon we know, he has been with us for a while. Let's hope that he still knows who we are." Thesper answered. He and Leon returned to the tavern, walking by Aldanaril.

Aldanaril, lost in his thoughts outside, watched as birds flew above. He was thinking of the Old Way, knowing something had been tampered with. _What could change time, _he thought to himself. Eventually, he went back inside, joining the others.

* * *

Largot missed long-distance ship travel. After his self-imposed exile they'd jumped straight to Winterhold. Now they were off. The rock of the ship, the creaking as it cut through the waters. "Are we stopping anywhere on the way?" He yelled across to the other ship.

"No, I didn't have anywhere in mind," Saylo yelled from the other ship.

"Good! I'm being hunted all over the place. Winterhold was a stroke of luck itself." Largot yelled.

The cry was picked up along the ships to direct towards Elsweyr, having left the Winterhold docks.

Marcus stepped out from the lower decks upon hearing this.. _I've never been to Elsweyr, I wonder what it's like..._ He said to himself.

"Bear south, to where the forest ends and the desert begins," Largot yelled. "There'll be somewhere we can make berth there."

* * *

Dan listened. Then he chimed in. "If we just want to go to Morrowind, couldn't Laria and I just use Mysticism to teleport all of you?"

Leon came back in with Thesper just as that was said. "Are you willing to risk it?" Leon asked. "Things have definitely stabilized, but the magic is still a bit messed up. We could wind up in pieces all over Tamriel."

"Oh yeah," Dan suddenly realized. "I completely forgot about that."

"But if everyone capable was to cast the spell, maybe the sheer force of the space-tear would be enough to keep us in one piece." Leon suggested.

"That's a possibility..." Dan turned to Fauvei. "Excuse me Fauvei. I just remembered I used that body as a sort of calculator as well. Mini-Dwem: Calculation chance of the six of us using Mysticism to reach Morrowind without being torn apart?" While Fauvei's mouth didn't move, a voice came out of it and said, "87.22% chance, including the variable of this area. Minus variable: 99.8674%" Dan smiled. "Dwemer were very intelligent, no?"

"Hm. Arrogant as well, their ruins and ashes are testament to that." Leon said with a snarl. "But true. How can we be sure that's accurate though?"

"If you really want, he can give a percentage value on his own accuracy. Apparently using some sort of device that's completely detached from the rest of him."

"Sorry, but I don't trust those machines very much." Leon said. "They failed cataclysmically before, if I recall. I say we go on gut. I'm in if we do."

"I'll try." Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps if it does go wrong, something good will happen."

"Or we get torn ap... Never mind." Leon said.

"Right." Dan reached in his pack, and pulled out...a piece of cheese. Dan then proceeded to eat it. "It's always best to have either a full or empty stomach when you teleport. I prefer the first."

Laria took a piece of Dan's cheese. "I hope you don't mind?" she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dan smiled.

Aldanaril watched as the discussion kept going. "Wait, it would be likely that we succeed if we all try and cast a teleport spell. It would succeed, I'm almost 100% sure about it."

Laria ate the cheese and turned to Aldanaril. "That's what we are going to try. But only with the people who know how to do some Mysticism, that is. We can't risk a spell to fail."

"I know Mysticism as good as I know my own ten fingers. I can be of use too." Aldanaril looked out at the sky.

Fauvei laughed, "Hey, stop putting words in my mouth, Dan."

"You don't even have a stomach.' Leon jabbed good-naturedly. "Does he?" He asked Dan.

"Yeah, do I?" said Fauvei, poking at his belly.

Dan turned to Fauvei. "If you truly want to know, you have the ability to taste. However, you don't actually digest the food. It normally will come back out in pristine condition. So, you can taste, but you don't have to worry about going hungry. It also makes you effectively immortal." Dan then looked at everyone. "Alright, I guess we might as well go quickly. The closest teleportation I've got to Dagoth Ur is Ald-Ruhn."

"I can't use teleportation, but I'll come along for the ride," Engar said.

"Just stay near me and Dan and you should be fine." Aldanaril said, with a smile.

"Let's go," Laria said and started mumbling the spell. She pulled Thesper a bit closer so she wouldn't lose him.

"So let's get on with it, shall we?" Leon said. "All this anticipation is making me thirsty, and I'd best not go feeding right now."

"If you try that, I whack you on the head," Thesper said to Leon, his words disapearing in the enchantment.

"Oi, what's with all the angry? Reminds me of the time I was..." Leon began as the spell started to distort the surrounding space.

* * *

"Largot, Marcus, why didn't anyone tell me that Elsweyr is a dump?" Saylo said, stepping off of his ship. They were just south of the Cyrodiil border, near Leyawiin.

"Well, what with all the Imperial Monopolizing going on, pretty much every trade-based province is like this. Trust me, the rest of Elsweyr is even worse than my little colonies." Largot said. "They don't have the extralegal trade keeping them up.

Marcus breathed in the air. It was warm, and could only be described as... heavy with humidity. "I think it looks wonderful here. Better than the bitter cold, anyways."

Sean was rather indiferent to their surroundings. "Perhaps we should just go ahead and go on. Is a pirate port so safe?"

Saylo took out a map of Tamriel and looked over it for a minute. "If we head north we can reach Rimmen and start the search from there. So, should we spend the night here or just continue to, " Saylo paused and looked at the map again. "Rimmen?"

"It'll be safer to spend the night here." Largot said. "Many of the people here are loyal to me, where in Rimmen we could very easily be killed in our beds for nearly anything, even for the straps of our armor. I have the ear of the High Priestess of Azurah, I know we aren't on good terms with her, but we need somewhere to sleep."

"Alright, see you later then, I'm going to stay with the ships," Saylo said, turning around towards his ship.

Sean turned around to Largot. "Maybe we should go meet the priestess, then?"

"Well, I need to see the old hag anyway, she's been obsessing over Marduk since she heard about his tail." Largot said, then he, Sean, and Marduk made their way to the center of the slums.

---

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Echoed down the street as Marduk ran from the Temple of Azurah, an old Khajiit hag beating him with a sandal. "Not so much as a hello for three years and you come back with your tail chopped up and sewn back together wrong!" "Look lady," Marduk began, but was cut off. "I care for you for thirteen years after your mother dies, and then you shove off with some miscreant pirate who winds up dead. When I heard there'd been a mutiny, I nearly died with worry!" Largot placated the crowd gathering. "Nothing to see here. Just a family reunion."

Marcus stood next to Largot, watching the activity in front of him. "I thought I did a pretty good job with his tail..." He said to Largot, sounding hurt at having his work insulted.

"Oh, she doesn't think it's wrong. She does this every time we come here." Largot said as Marduk ran by, screaming "I'll swear I'll eat one of your trinkets for this, Cap'n!"

Marcus chuckled to himself, wondering if 'trinkets' was code for crewmembers.

---

Sean, meanwhile, walked into where the shrine was, ignoring what was happening outside. He was surprised by how interested he was in the Azura shrine; despite mentioning one for a fake dream, Sean had never had interest in Daedra.

As he got closer, suddenly his eyes were filled again with the image again. The Breton once more invaded his mind, but this time he spoke. "Finally! You've been rather hard to reach my friend." Sean realized the image was no longer in his head, but standing in front of him, in a pale, ghostly fashion. "Wha-?" "This might be confusing, but if you want your answers, you need to stay here. You cannot go to Rimmen."

Sean stood back up after he realized he had yet again fallen. "Why? The Gray Fo-" "The Gray Fox doesn't know who you are." Sean, beginning to get angry, said, "What the hell do you mean?" The Breton shook his head. "Stay here, and I'll explain everything." He faded away, and Sean stood there, shaken. After a moment, he rubbed the side of his head, and then walked outside, to give Largot and the others another lie for why he couldn't follow them to Rimmen.

* * *

Laria opened her eyes and looked around. "We made it. Are we all here?"

"I never get used to this..." Thesper said. "I feel worse than the time I spend on a ship."

"Ugh. I hate that. And look! We left something behind." Leon motioned down, and showed that both of his boots had vanished from his feet. "Thank the gods nothing else wound up gone."

Aldanaril opened his eyes, and saw Ald'Ruhn. "I knew we would make it. Leon.. here are your shoes." He said something that sounded like a whisper: "Mei hswei" The shoes appeared in Aldanaril's hands.

"Oh! Thanks. I've been on the road for a while, so these feet aren't the best to be in a closed space with. These feet stink." Leon said, taking the boots and quickly putting them on.

Dan landed, and checked himself. He looked good. He grabbed into his pocket, and checked. All that was missing was a lesser soulgem. Good. "Alright, first things first, we need to meet with someone that can let us go through Ghostgate. Anyone know someone in Ald-Ruhn that's an Indoril or Temple member that could help us get through Ghostgate?"

"Um... don't they still let people through to pilgrimize to that Tribunal Shrine? And isn't the Fence down too?" Leon said, remembering stories he'd heard.

"Duh." Dan pretended to smack himself in the head. "I guess we can just go then."

"Well okay. Um, anything we'll need? I'm thirsty. it's really hot here, isn't it?" Leon rambled. "Excuse me." he said and walked off. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Fauvei smelled the, now fresh, air of the ashlands. "This place isn't so bad now that Voryn's gone," he said smiling.

"True. Molag Amur is still in a bit of bad shape, though. The lava still makes everything hot." Dan looked to the others. "Shall we go somewhere to relax?"

"I just want to get the job done and get out," said Fauvei, "but that's just me."

"I need to grab myself some more alchemical ingredients." Aldanaril walked towards a store in Ald-Ruhn.

Leon came back wiping his mouth. "Empty stomach was a bad idea. Sorry about that, folks." he said. "Even after thousands of years I sometimes forget that me not feeding is a lot worse for my phsyche than humans not eating."

"Although I could use it, I'll better wait. Two people disapearing would be bad for us at this moment. The woman that just fainted when she saw me is bad enough," Thesper said. He grinned.

---

After he and Largot had spoke to Sean, Marcus sat down and pulled the small stone from his pocket again. "Maybe this time it'll work better..." He gripped it tight in his hand and thought. _Thesper_?

Thesper looked around. "Who...?" Then he laughed. "So it was you!" He said out loud. He ignored the surprised faces around him. "How're you doing, boy? Found Azura yet?"

Marcus was relieved to hear Thesper. It meant he was okay. _We've just reached Elsweyr. Apparently there's some special anti-Daedric Prince weapon that's supposed to be here. Something feels off--where are you?_

_For the moment we're in Ald'ruhn. But we'll go to Dagoth Ur. We're looking for the Fire Dragon. After that we go to the north_. "They've reached Elsweyr," Thesper then said to the group.

"Wonderful. We shouldn't stay too long. Just get what we need and move on," Laria said to Aldanaril, who was returning from the shop.

_Just remember that you can contact me any time like this. I'll try to keep in contact._ Marcus thought, walking back towards the town center.

"I won't forget you this time, kid!" Thesper laughed. He looked at Leon. "It's really strange to call him that, you know..." he grinned.

* * *

Saylo went to the tavern and began asking around about Nem. What Leon had said about northern Elsweyr was confirmed by several people, though he could have moved anywhere from there.

Saylo left the tavern smelling faintly of alcohol. "Hey, guys, " Saylo stopped when he saw the Khajiit chasing Marduk around with the shoe. "...So I have confirmation on the northern Elsweyr thing."

"Well that's good news." Largot said, sitting on a bench to watch the show. "We can set off as soon as the old hen gets tired of chasing Marduk around. That'll be anywhere from a few minutes to three days."

* * *

Aldanaril looked at the others. "It feels as if we are being watched. Something is wrong." He said and watched the environment.

"You're right, it feels awkward..." Dan looked around. "If we're being watched, then the sooner we leave, the better. Let's see if we can't lose anyone watching on the way. If the person watching is of another 'status' then someone who we could lose, then let's hope they're not against us."

Leon belched. "If they are, we could just kill them. Thesper said he was a touch thirsty." He grinned. "I'm half-joking. I figure if someone attacks us we have to get rid of them somehow, right?"

"No! No killing, only in extreme circumstances," Aldanaril said, with a demanding voice.

Leon smiled. "Neccessity is a matter of perspective. After 3,000 years I know when someone is trying to kill me when I see them. Trust me, I don't like killing people any more than you do, but it's a sad fact that sometimes people have to die."

"I trust you, Leon." Aldanaril said it with some doubt, at first, but he then said it again with a much friendlier tone. "I trust you, and you're right, we need to be careful now."

"Thanks." Leon said. "So let's get going, my feet itch for the road... or rather, foyadae."

"I agree we should get going. Everyone here?!" Aldanaril yelled.

"Stop shouting in my ear, Altmer..." Thesper said. "I think we're all here."

"...Oh, sorry, Thesper. Didn't see you there. Alright, all here then, I guess." Aldanaril said, as he looked around.

"Dan, you said you had a teleport. Which way?" Laria asked.

This teleport here is the closest I have to Dagoth Ur." Dan paused. "I never thought I would go back there. Not since what happened twenty years ago."

"What happened there, Dan?" Laria asked, worried about his sudden silence. "You mean... your Argonian friend?"

"No, though that was part of it." Dan looked at the others. "I traveled with the Nerevarine into Dagoth Ur, years ago. I helped him fight through to Dagoth Ur. That place was desolate. I had hoped never to see it again. They say that an evil spirit still lingers there."

Thesper got nervous. "I don't want to interrupt, but while we stand here, time is going on. Tell your story on the way please, I want to be able to hide when the sun comes... And I can't hide in Ald'ruhn. I don't want to be unkind but we should really go on." So they began moving on to Red Mountain.

"You have met the Second of Saint Nerevar? Surely, you are blessed," said Fauvei, as he continued to walk.

"I met him before that. I hired a bodyguard from the Fighter's Guild for when I went to a Hlaalu Council I was suspicious of. That bodyguard saved my life, and became my partner for seven years. That bodyguard was the Nerevarine."

"As we said when Pelinal went around smashing things, 'That's brutal,'" Leon said. "Nerevarine is a pretty cool guy. Didn't know him in a personal capacity, but I did know of him, and I have seen him before."

"Yes. He was pretty cool." Dan smiled. "You guys already know he helped me a bit in House Telvanni a while back."

"Hey, Dan can you tell us more about the Nerevarine? Like his name, or more about what happened?" Engar asked.

All that holds constantly true is that he's fairly big, and a fighter primary, I think. Too many Dragon breaks around that kind of person to nail down anything specific." Leon said.

"Was he the Altadoon Dunmeri I have heard he was, do they legends have any value beyond heresay, Dan?" said Fauvei with an intruiged look in his eyes.

"I always thought he was a Nord. But frankly, my memories are a bit fuzzy." Dan rubbed his head. "If only I could find that old book I had laying around my tower...but it was probably destroyed in Tel Uvirith's destruction."

"Well, I remember an Nord. But then, who can tell?" Leon said. "It was a confusing time. All the politics and plotting in the immediate aftermath, the Oblivion Crisis itself. Heh, nutty."

Mateus suddenly spoke to Engar. **My lord, I sense an evil presence. I think we should be careful.** "Thank you, Mateus." Engar then turned to the others. "Everyone, be on your guard," Engar said. He drew his sword and his shield, and looked around the surrounding hills.

The group reached the Ghost Gate and saw that it was destroyed completely. Engar looking at the destruction, said, " What happened here?" He turned to Mateus. " Mateus, can you do some scouting?" Mateus took form and flew up towards the Mount. **Master, there is someone on the top the....**

A huge roar erupted from the top of the mountain, as after a large red flash, Mateus began plummeting down. Engar fell to the ground, suddenly in pain.

* * *

The old hag threw the sandal at Marduk and went back into the Temple, spewing obsceneties in six languages. "Show's over." Largot said, getting up. "So, do we leave now or is there anything left here that needs doing?"

Saylo shrugged. "I don't have anything to take care of, so we can leave whenever."

"I'm ready too," Marcus said, looking around at nothing in particular.

Sean spoke up at this point. "I've got to stay here. Turns out I've got a few problems here to sort out...I might see you guys when you come back, though." In all honesty, though, he sincerely doubted it.

"Great, let's go," Saylo said, leading the way to the northernmost area of the port. "Do either of you know where we could get some horses? It would make the trip a lot faster..."

"They don't use horses here. The mounts are a bit faster." Largot said. "Give me ten minutes, just wait right here." Largot ran towards the large house on one of the few flat areas nearby.

He was immediately admitted, and had a conversation with an old friend. "Largot? What are you doing here, my governorship is tenuous enough and there may be spies anywhere!" Dianus Selanius, former captain of the Nibenlance and "governor" of the nameless port town. "You still owe me a favor." Largot said. "I saved your ass when the EEC tried to hang you, and I lost a lot of favors from the Elder Council. You owe me BIG." "What do you need?" Selanius sighed. "Your fastest Senche-Raght Tigers, no saddlebags, nothing but a saddle on each."

It was done, and Largot rode his back to the others, holding the others by the reins. "I have mounts!" He said.

"Giant cats?" Saylo said, wide eyed. "They aren't going to try to eat me, are they?"

"No, they're trained. They're as fast as any horse, and they can help if we get into any fights. Us being almost all humans, elves, or otherwise non-Khajiit, we may well find ourselves at the point of a bandit's spear." Largot said. The beast he rode made a half purr, half growl, and shook its head about.

"Incredible! To think that I lived so much of my life without experiencing all of the wonders of Tamriel!" Marcus said, hopping onto one of the Senche-Raht. "What do these things eat?" Marcus asked, petting the Senche-Raght.

"They have high metabolisms, so they eat four to five meals a day." Largot said. "These are why there are no horses around. Or large fowl. They're also why all the giraffes around here are rotting carcasses."

"Right..." Saylo said climbing onto his Senche-Raht mount. "Lets go," The Dark Elf said leading the way north.

---

"Whoa, these are fast," Saylo said, dismounting his Senche-Raht outside the city gates of Rimmen. "Do either of you know anything about this city? If half of what I heard is true then it would be unwise to drink anything..."

"I don't drink anymore, remember?" Largot said, dismounting. "When I do, bad things happen." He looked around the city walls. "Okay, so you got a lead that said Rimmen, what else? I'd avoid the Marketplace unless entirely neccessary. It gets pretty crazy over there."

"From what I understand, this guy is crazy, or formerly, so I figure we just start asking whatever sort of guard is in this town," Saylo said, looking around.

"Which is your job. I can't go speaking to anyone with authority to arrest people, or we'd have a fight on our hands." Largot said.

"Oh, right. Well then, Marcus, Largot, see you two later," Saylo said, giving a slight wave and slipping into a crowd. "If I were crazy, where would I be?" Saylo muttered. "House Telvanni," he muttered, remembering an old joke. Saylo walked up to what looked like a guard. "Hey, do you know someone named Nem?" "Depends, how much money do you have?" The Khajiit guard smiled greedily.

"So what now, Captain?" Marcus asked, glancing at a very strange looking plant.

"I guess we wander. Meet back here in a few hours. I guess you could go find an apothecary, if you think we need some new ingredients for your medicines." Largot said. "Or," he said, noticing that Marcus was looking at the plant, "You could just go flower-picking."

* * *

Sean woke up near the Shrine, not knowing what had made him wake up in the first place. However, he was again drawn inside, to where the Azura statue stood. Standing there, he saw the blue shape emerge, this time from what seemed a split second opening in the air. It looked him up and down, and smiled. "So, Sean, is it? A lucky thing you showed up here, else I wouldn't have reached you. Of course, I've already told you this."

Sean sat down in a chair. "But why is the Azura Shrine so important to contact me?" "Well," the Breton answered, "that would be because it's closest to wher I am. Oblivion. Of course, it'd be a bit easier if Mora were a far sight as popular as Azura..." Sean gulped. "So what is it you want with me?

The Breton smiled. "Sean, I'm here to get your help. You see, I've been here for quite a long while, long enough for some odd stuff to happen during my presence here. Most particularly, some dragon breaks have occurred.

"For some reason, they caused my very fabric to replicate, and end up changing history in some ways; particularly, in such a way to where, while I am here, was also somewhere else. So I have also died somewhere."

Sean had a confused look on his face. "Then why does that matter?"

"Well, Sean, this would be because after death, a soul doesn't vanish. It goes on, to what seems its respective paradise, as it is slowly taken apart and merged back into the collection of the Dreamsleeve." He smiled yet again at Sean's stare of yet more confusion. "Bear with me, I know you don't know much of this. I didn't before I came here."

"From that collection, like a bowl of liquids, they scoop back out to make new beings. This way, new people are made, not just a remaking of those of the past. In rare cases, people might be similar to others before them, but only two identical people-in soul, at least-have ever been made, both through intervention. The Nerevarine, brought forth through Azura's actions, is one. The other is-"

"Let me guess," Sean said, interrupting him," I'm the other." The Breton nodded. "Your little flame trick, that is something that carried on because of the fact your soul is identical to my own, and I have a thing for fire myself." The Breton stopped smiling. "However, your friends are why I bring you here. You see, unbeknownst to them, someone else is interested in their journeys. If this being succeeds in his attempts, they will all perish, along with countless more. As it is, fate has already set down that it would come to pass. Were it not for Leon, my hands would be tied.

"I cannot do it alone, however. I ask you to come with me; with your help, I think I will have enough power to help prevent what is to come." Sean began to say something, but the Breton held out his hand to silence him. "However, be aware that you will have to give up any hope of returning to the world you will save if you do assist. Will you do so?"

Sean watched him for a moment, before silently nodding. "Then, Sean, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Pyry. Let me show you what it is we need to do." The Breton grabbed his arm, and suddenly Sean became the ghostly blue of Pyry. Before he could respond, they both vanished from the Shrine.

* * *

At Red Mountain, Engar stood back up shakily. **Lord, there is a mage at the top of the mountain.** "Mateus, heal for now." He turned to the others. "That cursed mage shot down Mateus with a fireball."

"Reminds me of a song I once heard." Leon said lackadasically. "I'll need to sing it for you guys sometime. Let's get going then, it's just one wizard."

"Leon, he shot down a greater dragon with one shot. He is extremely powerful," Engar said, already regaining his strength.

"While that's certainly true, people tend to forget that after 3,000 years marauding this world I still have a few tricks." Leon said. "Maybe it's because I'm short. However, if you have a plan then that'd be great."

"I have a plan," Aldanaril said, with his nose in the book of Mysticism. "If I try to channel a Reflect Spell on all of you when he casts a fireball or something similar against you, it might turn against him, or just disapear, but who knows with Mysticism. However, there is a high chance that it will work if I channel it on three of us."

"We could try...it's the only way we'll reach the stone, if we can beat the mage." Dan pulled out a small bottle, drinking the potion inside.

"I can do a Reflection spell, so you don't have to put energy on that," Laria said.

"A reflect spell is one of the only Mysticism spells I've ever managed to use." Leon said. "Meaning it's straightofrawd compared to other spells in that school. I like the idea. Shield me and any two others, then we spread out, flank him, and bring him down."

"Leon said I could feed on enemies. I can now... I can eat, let me eat, please!" Thesper shook his head. "Sorry about that... I'm feeling hungry all the time. I've waited a while, but I think it has to happen..."

"You're acting strange, Thesper..." Laria answered. "And you still didn't tell me what happened between you and Marcus." Thesper stared at her. "Another time, dear. Oh, and don't worry. Leon will make sure I don't go... You know." He was silent for a moment. "But what with the plan? Does anyone disagree? We could give it a try."

"Sounds like a good idea, I will help Laria with channeling the spell," Aldanaril said..

"Alright... Let's do this..." Laria said and closed her eyes to concentrate. She started to sing some words.

" All right, let's make this fast," said Engar as he drew his sword.

Aldanaril looked at the sky and shouted some words. "Ada et'netholi Na'lothera!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Leon said, as he felt the magickal knots wind around him. "Engar, do you want point, or right flank?"

"Leon, I'll take point." said Engar. "Your mine!!!!" he yelled, charging.

"Heheh! This reminds me of a song too!" Leon said, running up and to the right. "Doo doo doo do doo doo doo do doo...." he hummed as he jumped from rock to rock.

"Your head is filled with music..." Laria laughed and she took her staff. "Fire with fire!" she said as she casted a fire spell.

Thesper went with her and tried to get closer to the mage. "Not smart to attack the Dragon!" he yelled at the mage. "Now you'll feel your punishment!"

Aldnaril focused all his power to protect them as he felt more and more of his magicka dissapeared.

"Whoo! It's hot up here!" Leon said as he ran. He spotted the mage easily. He almost laughed aloud, seeing him so obviously unhidden, showing himself to all in his arrogance. All he needed was a distraction.

Dan stepped up to Aldanaril. "Here, I'll help," Dan said, and began channeling magic for reflect spells. While doing so, he summoned a Flame Atronach. "You called?" the Atronach growled. "Assist them in taking down that mage," Dan said. The Flame Atronach went with them, and Dan continued charging magic.

Fauvei lifted his head to the sky, breathing half-truths through his [not-named-here] protonymic. With this a silver ghost horse ascended to the ground, charging upon sight of who-must-be-eliminated.

Leon saw both the ghost and the Atronach, and figured those would suffice as a distraction. He'd let Engar have his fun, while he snuck around to where the Dragon's temporary home was. He'd just bust him out and then let Engar do his butchery.

Engar had made it up to the rim of the volcano. He threw his sword and shield aside, and using Mateus, he grew wings. He flew above the mage while being shot at with rapidly repeating fireball spells. Engar withdrew his wings and, with a earth breaking drop-kick, yelled "Comet Drive!" However, instead of connecting, he landed on the ground with sudden smoke. When the smoke cleared he saw what looked like a Fire Atronach, but it was bigger, stronger, had four arms, and was well equiped with rather unique Daedric armor.

" Oh, crap."

It knocked him back into a very large rock. It came at him, swinging hard as possible with all four of its arms. " I'm going to need my sword and shield for this," He said. "Hey guys, keep up that reflect spell." It suddenly barreled at him. "Oh for the love of Talos!!!" He said, as he dodge rolled out of the monster's way. He grabbed up his sword and shield, and quickly blocked its attack.

"Oh, a Flame Monarch, haven't seen one of those in years." Leon mused. "Oi magma-balls!" he yelled. "You speeky da Tamrielic? This is what is commonly called a distraction!" he yelled, lifting a boulder roughly his own size (which was not all that considerable) and chucking it at the beast.

Aldanaril felt his magicka failing and, quickly drinking one of his home made potions, his magicka came back with full force. "Guys just take that Monarch away, and make the Mage unavailable to cast more as soon as possible," He said.

"If you need help over there, Aldanaril, give a sign!" Laria yelled and casted another fire spell at the beast.

"Thanks Laria will do!" Aldanaril yelled and then continued focus on the spell.

"Where has that vampire been?" Thesper thought when he saw Leon lift the rock. "That's not something I would try..."

Dan continued using magic, drinking a potion when he needed it. "This is kind of boring," said Dan to no one in particular, while he concentrated on the reflect spell.

"Ha ha, I agree. Sometimes I wish I didn't have such a talent for magic, and wish I was a brute," Aldanaril said, and laughed.

"Well, at least we won't ever be cut in half. Most of the time."

"Ha ha ha! That's true, Dan." Suddenly, Aldanaril had an idea. "Laria take over! I will try something!"

Laria focused and extended her magic to the others. "Go ahead!" she yelled with her eyes closed, while Thesper protected her.

As Engar was fighting the Monarch with Leon, he felt a terrible and sudden pain in his neck. He turned to see a creature he had never seen before or he had heard described. It was a giant, fiery, three headed beast that was biting his neck with one of the heads. It had began to tighten its grip on his neck and shoulder. Engar was going to die if he didn't break free. "Leon, can you handle the Monarch? I have bigger problems!" He yelled. Engar began to rapidly elbow the beast in the face, his armor helped because of spikes on the each of his bracers' upper halves. The creature released him, and they were both bleeding deeply. He quickly healed as well as he could. "Where in Oblivion did this thing come from? Ah well..." he began to fight with the beast.

Aldanaril stopped channeling the spell and reached his hand up towards the sky, calling out strange sentences. Suddenly, the sky twisted and rain fell down...fireballs were useless; they couldn't fly further than maybe a few meters. Aldanaril yelled, "Now.. get him!"

The rain helped quite a bit, cooling the Monarch down to a more livable level. Though it stood more than twice his height, Leon started the beast down, drawing his katana. "Nininininininiii, bum bede bum bede bum bede bum," Leon murmured rythmically, bobbing his head and tapping his foot. He then suddenly jerked up, his eyes going straight forward. Then, he lunged. Or rather, he advanced.

In only two seconds he covered the distance between his former hiding place and the Monarch. He stabbed it in the foot, the enchantment reacting perfectly with the rain, both reducing it's temperature futher and sending a charge through it's wet body. Leon then swept his sword up, leadving a steaming gash.

Deciding it was sufficiently cooled, he kicked behind it's knees then kicked it's side viciously, sending it tumbling down the slope where it's no-longer-molten body broke on stone after stone. It was still alive, but wouldn't be a threat until it had been through a bout in Oblivion's Darkness. "You take the Daedric Cerberus, I'll find the Wizard!" Leon yelled to Engar, running down the slope to the long-dormant crater where the wizard had fled to after summoning it's minions.

The Cerberus charged at Engar, but he side stepped it and cut it in the back of the leg. Enraged, it turned and grabbed his leg, flailing him around like a hunk of meat. Engar broke free and jumped on its back.

He grabbed its head and, carving in with his claw, cut off one of its heads, before it threw him off its back. It charged him again, but Engar grabbed his shield and flipped it over him.

During its confusion, he cut off its other head. Now, it was furious. Using its mouth, it clenched him by the side and tried to rip him apart. He did what he thought was the best action: he reached into its mouth, grabbing the upper jaw, and began to punch it in the face. It took ten hits before it would release him.

Moving the hand from the jaw to its head, Engar quickly spun onto its back, and, moving the hands down, twisted its head until the neck snapped. "Phew, that was hard work."

"Keep focusing!" Thesper said to Laria, and ran after Leon. Now he could finally do what he needed, without having to be afraid to lose control. "I will catch you!" he yelled to the running mage, his face showing a grin.

Leon kicked the mage in the back. "I'm not so thirsty right now, wizard," he said, "But my newest student needs a lesson or two, so that dosen't help you much, eh?"

Leon activated several latent abilities from his first adventure in the fourth era, and drained the wizard's magick completely. "All right guys, you can let up."

Thesper reached Leon and the mage. "Oh, come on... Now he's no longer a threat!" he complained, still showing a grin. Thesper sat down. "He doesn't look very dangerous without his magic, does he?" he said.

"No, he really dosen't." Leon said, "but he'll serve his purpose. Feed on him, but leave him alive."

Engar fell to the ground, due to blood loss and exhaustion. "Leon, can you grab Brasil for me? I'm pretty tired right now," Engar said.

Dan, finally running out of mana and potions, fell on the ground, exhausted. "Geez," he murmured, "I can't remember the last time I ran out of magicka."

Laria ended the spell. "That took a lot of me..." she whispered. She looked around and saw Dan. Slowly she went to him, too tired to run. She helped him up. With what energy she had left, she casted a weak healing spell. "It's not much, but it will do, " she said and kissed him. "Thanks," Dan said, smiling.

Leon grabbed the red stone the wizard was holding."Oi, Engar! Is this red stone here where he is? It's got some weird magic on it."

"Is there a colored aura around it? If there is, tell me right away," said Engar, slowly rising to his feet.

"Engar, it isn't, sorry," Aldanaril said.

"That is good. No aura means it is dormant," Engar said.

"If this isn't that Dragon's rock thing then what is it?" Leon said, juggling the red stone with two others he'd found. "It's definitely magickal."

"No, Engar doesn't mean it's not the dragon's stone," Dan said, "he means that it's dormant, which means the mage wasn't able to gain control of it. If he had, Fathis' dragon might have been on this mage's side. Like it was with Rostrin and the Wind Dragon."

"Leon, that is Brasil you are holding in your hand," Engar said.

Leon caught the red stone and dropped the other two. "so I probably shouldn't juggle this, then?" He said, tossing it carelessly to Dan. "Enjoy. What do we do with it?"

"The only way to awaken him is for him to sense his sister, Mateus. But she was shot down earlier. Maybe Mateus is better now," Engar suggested. Engar hoped Mateus would be able to walk, or even fly. "_Old friend, can you come out to awaken our brother?_" Mateus responded, sounding fine. **Yes**,** my lord, I can call on my brother.** Mateus came out and went over to the stone in Leon's hand. "**Brother, awaken from your rest! We need your help!**" The stone began to glow bright red.

"That's a... big...thing!" Leon said when he saw Mateus. "You're bigger than your shadowy brother, you know that?" "And somehow this isn't huge now? Just remember I'm a borderline midget." Leon said in hyperbole. "Well, do what you need to to wake up your brother. Short of human sacrifice, unless that'll do." he said, motioning to the incapacitated wizard.

"**He is awake now, but he needs to select his host to become physical,**" said Mateus. Engar looked at her. " Who do you think it will be?" said Engar. "**I don't know,**" replied Mateus.

Dan looked at the stone in his hand. "Fathis..." he said to himself. Now that Fathis was gone, this was probably the closest he would get to seeing him again. He felt the warmth of the stone, and then thought of something. "Engar, this soul stone will let us find Fathis' dragon. But what happened to him? Did he go dormant when Fathis died? Or did the Left-Handed Elves kill him?"

I don't know, Dan; I don't know," Engar said.

Suddenly the orb flew across them and landed at Laria's feet. "Apparently, he wants you to be his host, Laria."

Laria stared for a moment at the stone at her feet and picked it up. It felt warm in her hand.

"_Me_?" she thought. **Yes, you**. Laria almost dropped the stone when she heard the strange voice in her head. Suddenly she felt something entering her body. She took a deep breath as the Dragon became part of her. It felt like she was on fire, but she didn't feel any pain. In took just a few seconds, but she knew something had changed. She felt greater and more complete.

**Hold on, who's this? Ah, so I'm not the only one in here, am I?** "_But he's not really in there... Only in my thoughts._" **Love can be as warm as fire. I already like him.** Laria smiled and looked at the others.

"Laria," Leon said, "This ada will give you power beyond what you have ever felt. Much pain and much good will come of it." Leon said.

Laria turned to him. "I know, Leon. I will use it wisely."

"If you wish, you may rename him. I don't think he will mind," Engar said.

"I will not rename him. He is who he is. Renaming him would mean a new start, and we are not ready for that yet," Laria replied to Engar.

Leon twitched a bit. "My eye hurts." he said, then he cringed. "Atmora won't be pleasant. They've attacked again. Winterhold survived, but it's people have been devastated. At least half lie dead or dying. They were more powerful than before. Sometimes I really hate these visions. The Dragon will be vital."

Thesper walked closer to the group. "What did I miss?" he asked, wiping his mouth. "You gotta be kidding!" he suddenly yelled when he looked at Laria. "A fire Dragon! Very nice, dear!" Laria smiled.

**Why is he calling me dear?** "_Oh, be quiet you..._" Laria thought. **If he does that again, I'll bite him.** "_You're not biting anyone. You know who they are_."

---

Dan, looking up when the stone flew from his hands, was startled. It had flown to Laria. He heard Engar's words. The dragon had chosen Laria as its new possessor. Ironic, then. The dragon had passed from his best friend, to the love of his life. Life did seem to surprise you. Then Dan, in his somewhat dark thinking, thought with a startle: Could it be destiny? Could it mean that Laria was supposed to die, like Fathis? Or was it a coincidence? Was fate, was Azura, plotting against them? Dan felt slight watering in his eyes, and realized he had been staring at the stone. Knowing people may well have noticed, he smiled, quickly wiped his eyes, and said, "Well, I guess we might as well take care of this. Mateus, what do we do?"

Leon noticed the eye-wiping, but said nothing. His vision had shown.. what? Pain? But who was feeling it? Was it also death? Pain and Dragons... Was the Dragon going to be in pain? Which Dragon? He shook his head. Better not worry them with anything they didn't need to know. No need to show uncertainty. "Yes, Ada, what must be done to awaken him?" Leon said with Nedic humility.

" **Human, or as my master calls you, Dan; I sense great sorrow and fear in you. You love her, don't you? Fear not, if you don't want her to have him I understand**," Mateus said to him.

"Dude, did you have to call that out?" He jibed at the Dragon. "No offence, Ada, but this is apparently sensitive."

Dan said, "No, really, it's not a problem. She can have it." Lowering his voice, he said to Engar, "don't mention anything of this to Laria. She didn't hear this time, and I don't want her to know about it. Just let her have the stone. I'm being silly, really."

"Wait, I found something here!" Aldanaril looked down to the ground. "By the Nine, a Glooms Fire! I will just carefully unroot this one. I will plant this at the garden in Artaeum." Aldanaril looked excited and happy. "Tell me if you see any more of these, they are pretty small, but have a red gloom about them, they are extremly rare."

"I need to go...I will see you soon, I'm sure, it has been a pleasure to help you, see you soon." And then, he said something similar to "Atraeum Artaeum Home is Home!" And then he was gone.

"Ah, home sweet home." Aldanaril wallked up the stairs to his room, where he planted the Glooms Fire he had found at Red Mountain. Suddenly he heard someone behind him. "So, you are back now, Aldanaril?" He looked around and saw the Headmaster.

Aldanaril bowed and said "Yes, master, I'm back, but I will soon go back, if you don't mind it?" He answered, "Of course not, just make sure to bring me something back next time, Aldanaril."

"As you wish, Master, I will do my best." The Headmaster gave him a Scroll and said, "Al et'naldano rahe'cha!" Aldanaril was transported back to the group again.

---

"That was quick." Leon said after Aldanaril's in-and-out. "So where to now? Atmora is feeling a lot more feasible."

"We head to Atmora!" shouted Engar. "We are going into the Abyss!" Mateus seemed to be thrilled. "Laria, since you have Brasil, and I have Mateus, that makes us like brother and sister, doesn't it?" Engar said, with a smile.

Laria laughed. "We could call it that. But our group was already closer than just friends," she answered.

Fauvei sighed, "I'm ready when everyone else is. By the way, has anyone heard anything from Largot and those who followed him?"

"Oh, right... Did I forget to mention that?" Thesper asked. "Last time I contacted Marcus, they had reached Elsweyr. Hold on." He concentrated and emptied his mind. _Boy! We want to know how you're doing!_

Marcus flinched at hearing Thesper, as he had been watching a particularly sadistic looking Khajiit. _We arrived in the town the person we're looking for is said to be residing. We haven't seen him yet, but we're still looking. How goes the dragon search?_

_ We found him. And Laria is host. Now we are heading back North,_ Thesper answered Marcus. "Largot and the others are alright. They are still looking for the person they need, but are getting closer," he then said to the group.

Engar walked over to Dan, took him from Laria's side for a second, and whispered to him, "Don't worry, Dan, I'll keep an eye on her when we are in Atmora."

Dan smiled. "Thanks, Engar." He looked at the others. "Ready to teleport back? Without the stuff in Skyrim, we're sure to teleport fine here."

"Let's get it over with," said Fauvei, "It never did affect me at all, considering I've nothing real to affect."

Fauvei took a look back, and felt a lightness in his chest. Morrowind, his home. He wished to return someday.


	4. Sound and Steel of Gods

_Note: I continue a bit more with the Sean story, which explains about Fathis a bit. Otherwise, not much else. Enjoy, all._

Saylo sat down in a seedy looking bar. He was about to order a drink, but quickly remembered that he had just used the last of his money to bribe the Khajiit guard. He let out a sigh and looked around for Nem.

He didn't even know what the guy looked like.

Saylo stood up and walked to a person with a hook for a hand sitting in a corner. "Eh, excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know someone named Nemarius, would you?"

"I'm bored, and I'm out of Guar's milk," Largot said. "Doc, I'm gonna go take a look in the town. I'll keep a low profile, but if you hear a fight either run in or run away."

"Can do, Captain," Marcus said distractedly, most of his attention being focused on trying to watch which one of the three cups the crippled old Khajiit he was playing a street game had put the gold coin in.

"Oi, watch that. There's a kitten under the table," Largot warned, then snuck off into the city.

It felt much like a pirate haven, but these were no pirates. Renrijra Krin bandits filled the sordid hole Largot found himself in. "Pint of Guar's Milk," He said, when a knife drove into the counter beside him. "The hairless shouldn't go wandering here," The Cathay-Raght hissed at him.

"And hairy cats should suckle thier kittens and leave well enough alone." A voice said from behind. A mannish-looking creature had appeared behind the Khajiit, whose associates were shocked by the sudden appearance. "What be the worth of two humans lives, here in the heart of our land? The same as that of sand," He said, motioning to his friends to advance.

"**You should learn to heed advice!**" The newcomer said, punching the bandit in the chest just as his hand became a black talon. Largot seized the initiative and kicked another bandit in the head. He and the newcomer ran out the door and into an alley, where they lost their pursuers. "You said you wouldn't do that," Largot said. "**Well, I have trouble stretching my wings in so public a place, a human form was all I could take to help alleviate my boredom.**" Nak'Ditargan said, evaporating into smoke and rejoining with Largot. "Just be more careful. We still have a bounty on our heads."

* * *

"Fair warning, this may not be pretty." Leon said, assuming the more concrete part of his vision to be correct.

The spell ended and they arrived back in Winterhold, in the same Inn as before. But this time the Inn was empty. "No customers..." Laria said. "No bartender, that's worse," Thesper answered. "I'm not sure I want to know what we'll find outside."

"No, this is horrible," Engar said, when he went outside the tavern. It was a bloody, gorey, and burning mess.

"No! What has happened!? Who has done this?" Aldanaril cried out.

"I'm guessing those Atmoran spirits." Dan looked down at the ground, and spotted an abnormal, blue type of ectoplasmic residue. "It was some type of spirit."

Fauvei took a deep breath, and for a moment he seemed to flicker. "Something strong was definitely here, it is disrupting my raw animus. I fear for All Tamriel now."

"I should have stayed! Why didn't anyone stay?" Aldanaril stood as if frozen in place.

"None of us saw this coming." Leon said, picking through rubble for survivors. "They regrouped faster than we thought possible."

"We couldn't have done anything. Not without Brasil. And we needed everyone to defeat the mage," Laria said. **Don't think about the sorrow, Aldanaril. We shall take revenge, **a low voice said, speaking through Laria.

Revenge is not what I seek; I just want the one responsible put to justice." Aldanaril's sadness faded into determination.

**Then justice is what you will get!** Brasil answered with a loud voice. Laria took a deep breath. "Easy!" she said. "I'm not used to your strength yet." Brasil went silent, trying not to harm his new host. **Althought I'm afraid you won't find anyone responsible,** he then continued.

"Look, nobody looted anything, it's just pure killing. Slaughter and burn." Leon said, something serious none of the others had seen about his manner before. "I think we may have problems when we get to Atmora. They really don't seem to like us."

"There must be a reason. There's always a reason," Dan stated. "Spirits don't destroy their descendants without a reason. The Nords are the descendants of these Atmoran spirits. Why would they attack, then?"

"The Atmorans and Aldmer were sworn enemies," said Leon with bitterness. "They may think that humans have become impure in their consorting with elven kind." His tattoos flashed red, and he kicked a helmet with a war cry that shook the rubble. "I made it my mission to stop this kind of slaughter!" He yelled.

Fauvei sighed, "I think they have gone mad with wisdom; I mean to say I think they have gone mad with knowledge of their dead ancestors true purpose. I think they realized the One-in-the-Same."

"I spit on that whole concept of One-in-the-Same!" Leon said. "Sorry, old habits, but even Alessia's Eight Divines is abhorrent to me. One of the few points I ever disagreed with her on." He walked around. There was little but corpses to be found. Nothing taken, from his quick scans no one violated. Just murder and fire.

Thesper picked up an amulet and looked at it. "Women and children... They didn't stand a chance." "We should continue," Laria said. "We have to go north."

Leon kicked a helmet. "Let's go as fast as we can. I've seen people light a Tower. It nearly destroyed Tamriel. If there's a Tower in Atmora, let's light that."

"Then let's continue. We all know about towers," Dan said, remembering Yokuda.

Leon wondered if they knew the implications of Tower activation, but shrugged it off. He'd do it even if they did know what would probably wind up happening.

Fauvei felt a chill come over him, as he stepped outside seeing a blanket of fog over the ocean. "I'm ready to leave when you are," he said to no one in particular as he walked to the harbor, even though that was a lie.

Thesper followed Fauvei to the harbor. "Hopefully there's a ship left."

Laria watched them as they went. "Another Tower? Sounds like a plan, if possible." Then she went after Fauvei and Thesper.

Aldanaril followed Laria, looking around at the destruction.

Engar followed behind them all, silently gazing at the dead.

---

They reached the shore, and found one small boat there. It was frail, and not the best, but was seaworthy. "Let's get going," Dan said, gesturing towards the vessel.

"This boat smells of my aunt Kyrhian," said Fauvei in a low voice, "Like old kwama eggs." He stepped inside, feeling the boat rock back and forth, upsetting his stomach. In the front was a dog, which was striding back and forth worridly. Fauvei extended his hand, and the dog licked it and rubbbed his nose upon his hand. Fauvei smiled, and looked out at the sea, seeing vaguely where ocean ended and sheet ice began. The wind seemed to whisper lightly, "_Klo'arg_..."

Thesper gave a strange look at the little boat. "I really don't like boats..." he said, stepping inside.

Laria followed him. **We don't have to use the boat, you know.** "You can't fly all the way." Brasil growled. **So why did you came looking for me?** "You're a fire dragon, we're going to the coldest place ever seen." **Well, if we get there, I'm getting out of here. It's too small in here.** "I won't stop you."

Dan suddenly asked, "Who of us knows how to pilot a boat?"

Fauvei pulled his hood over his head, the dog heeling at his side. "I suppose I can sail, I picked up a bit on a trip to Summerset in the last life, can't say I remember it all."

"Kid, we'll need this." Leon said, picking up a fallen roof. "Grab those sticks, and we'll set up a sunroof so we don't get roasted on the way to Atmora."

Thesper grabbed some sticks and tried to construct a sunroof. He stopped for a moment. "Hold on. Now I'm even listening to you. You ruined me..." he said, smiling, and continued.

Engar looked out over the sea to the ruined city. "Curse them to the foulest deeps of the Abyss! I will kill them all for what they have done," He said, gripping the rail of the makeshift boat as hard as he could. For the first time in his life, he felt absolutely helpless. Tears fell from his eyes and froze instantly.

"Not if I get to them first." Leon said, as he balanced the roof on some sticks. "A bit of rope and that should do fine."

"No, Leon, just me. I will kill them the moment I see them," said Engar, as he handed some rope to Leon.

"We all have a reason to go there. And we're all going to kill them, as usual. No one should be out there alone," Thesper answered while he tried to get the sunroof up.

Dan shivered on the ship from the cold. He wasn't used to the Skyrim cold, which he had normally only been very briefly exposed to before setting out or reaching an inn. He summoned a fireball in his hands in an attempt to keep himself warm. Then he remembered his thoughts on the fire dragon. In an attempt to keep such thoughts away, Dan proceeded to put out the fire, and simply attempted to rub his hands together for warmth. By anything you worshipped, he hated the cold.

Laria didn't feel the cold and understood that it was because of Brasil. **He's cold.** Laria looked at Dan. She went to him and put her arms around him. "You're shivering..." she said. With the help of Brasil, she sent some energy through his body, to warm him up. **That's enough.** Laria stopped. "Feeling better?" she asked as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Dan looked at Laria, smiling. "Thanks, Laria," Dan said. He kissed her back. "I'm feeling much better." It was a lie. The warmth had reminded him of the fire dragon. But he couldn't let Laria know about it. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't say anything about this secret. To anyone. If only Largot were around...

Fauvei pointed to the dog, "So you all know, we've got company, hope no one's allergic." With that he sauntered over to Dan, tapping him on the shoulder. "Two questions about the construct; can I sleep, or shut it off until we get there, and I can drink in this right? I've got a dozen or so old bottles of mead which must be aged to perfection by now."

Dan turned around to Fauvei. "I'm not really sure; we never got that far in our experiments for such commonplace human actions. You could try, I suppose."

"I just remembered I hate boats." Leon said.

"Why don't you like the water, Leon?" said Engar.

"Reminds me of holes. I learned my first spell out of fear for holes. I like Largot's ship better, sturdy thing, that. Dwemer metal scantlings and other reinforcements." Leon said.

"The Red Fang is nice," said Fauvei, "Can't say I miss the smell, or that lizard, but tis nice."

"I like Marduk!" Leon said. "Once he get's bored of trying to eat you, he's actually very personable."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Fauvei in a dreary tone. He walked to the front of the boat, watching his breath form a cloud and then drift off into the air. He pulled his hood over his head, and sat down against the deck, trying to close his eyes and sleep.

Engar was getting very tired. Mateus' sphere was acting up. Engar removed the icy orb from the center of his armor, and put it in his side pocket next to the scroll from his early aventure into Atmora.

* * *

Largot was doing a terrible job of blending in. A tall, black-clad Nord in the middle of a Khajiit town stuck out like a sore thumb, but all the guards were at the bar where the brawl had occurred. He suddenly got shaken by a strange magickal force. That was almost definitely what they were looking for.

Marcus walked about town, looking for the source of the strange magickal energies he felt. Seeing Largot, he walked over and didn't even need to ask to see the captain felt them as well.

"That way," Largot said, pointing to a deserted-looking alley.

"There's some kind of trapdoor," he said, then bent down, grabbed a small iron ring in the sand, and pulled. It came off and crumbled, rusted through. "I guess we do this the old way, then." Largot said, pulling his armored arm back, and bringing it down with all his force. Again and again he did it, until he could lodge his hand underneath and pull up. He did, and a fetid stench of rotting animals reached his nostrils.

"I'm not asking you to come with me, Doc," he said, "but if you want to, I won't stop you."

Marcus pondered for a minute the advantages of staying to 'keep watch', but quickly dismissed them and nodded his agreement to go in.

"Then down we go," Largot said. "Hold your nose," he joked, then slid down the rickety ladder to the underground chamber. "Looks like a butcher forgot he had a storage-house." There were chunks of meat hanging from the ceiling, as there are in a butchery.

"I sure hope these weren't human," Marcus said, squinting into the darkness.

"Looks like cattle, mosly." Largot said, uncertainly. Largot felt the magic beat like a drum. It was in the back, but he couldn't see how far back the room went, since outside of the light he was standing in it was pitch dark.

"Maybe this'll help," Marcus whispered to himself, casting a light spell. It took a moment for his eyes to refocus.

Largot walked over to an iron-enforced door. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. Inside was the sword. Largot reached out, feeling it's unstable energy, then was thrown back by a shockwave.

"Ah..." he grunted, when Nak'Ditargan slithered out in snake form, screeching as white energy coarsed over him. he flailed, smashing his head against the walls in an attempt to rub off the charge. Eventually it succeeded, and he slunk back into Largot. **You'll have to carry that.** He said to Marcus.

Marcus reached out and picked up the sword. On odd warmth coursed through him. "This feels...funny. It's awful heavy, isn't it?" Marcus said, trying to find a way to both comfortably and inconspicuously hold the blade which was nearly equal to himself in height.

"Looks it. When we find Saylo, we can give it to him," Largot said.

"Yeah, blades are more his expertise." Marcus said, stepping towards the exit.

---

"Ow, headache" Saylo said suddenly and staggered out of the bar he had been searching. "How hard should it be to find one crazy guy with a sword and- " he stopped in mid thought, as a powerful stench hit him. "Who lit the sewers up?" he asked no one.

"Marcus, Lar-" Saylo said, but stopped in mid sentence. "You guys smell like necromancers," the ordinator interjected, noting the stench. "Nice sword, though. I take it that's the one we're looking for?"

"Yeah, we smell pretty rotten. But in any case we found the sword." Largot said. "I can't touch it, it won't cancel me out, but it hurts someone like me." Largot said.

"Now let's get out of here, I've already had a run-in with some bandits who aren't too fond of humans, I can't imagine they'd treat elves much better."

---

It was starting to get a little late. The kittens were brought back in and the less combative or drunk Khajiit left the roads, leaving mostly foriegners or Cathay. The small group began to walk towards the city gates. The atmosphere seemed to get tense and foreboding. Suddenly, a Suthay jumped from an alley, and scampered off. "Scared the hell out of me." Largot grunted.

A shadow crossed their path, and scampered off.

"That wasn't a scared Khajiit." Largot said, tensing up. "Let's get the hell out of here." They reached the gate, and opened it.

Outside, the Senche-Tigers they had ridden in on were wimpering, and one was badly wounded. Black blood stained the ground. "Doc, see what you can do with him. I'm gonna check for whatever did this."

Marcus did what he could for the Senche-Raht. They were all fairly injured, but one was far worse off than the others. He sighed, hoping he did enough. "Captain, one of our rides are out of commission!" He called out hoarsely, straining his eyes in the coming twilight.

"By Almsivi, what is going on?" Saylo said aloud, squatting by the puddle of blood. He looked around for a moment and then drew a torch from his pack, lighting it with a piece of flint and his dagger. Saylo bent low by one of the Senche-Tigers, examining the imprint of a clawed foot in the ground. Almost on cue, a gust of wind picked up and removed the imprint from existence before the ordinator could figure out what it was.

A shadow jumped from the others, and hissed. "Figures we'd be stuck travelling Elsweyr at night," Largot said. "Two of us need to pair up on a ride, then," he said to Marcus, as loud as he dared.

It was a bit too loud, and three large shadows slunk out into the twilight. "Oh, crap." Largot said. "We have a problem."

Three dro-m'Athra hissed at him. As it was, they were only black shapes. But their silhouettes were unmistakable: Winged Twilights, only these were big. Their claws looked big enough to slice off a head, and their wings had a deadly barb on the joints. A special offshoot for the Elsweyr Daedra. "Guys, I could use some help!"

Marcus glanced to Saylo, who was now in possession of the sword. "These are daedra, aren't they?" He asked, his own confidence that his life was not in danger growing.

Nak'Ditargan slithered out of Largot in snake form, then transformed to his humanish form. **I hope they have better sense than to waste the sword on these. We'll need it for a Daedra Prince,** he hissed as he angled himself.

"Is there some sort of limit to it's uses?" Marcus asked in a worried tone, now preparing to defend himself.

"Yeah, one slice and its gone," Saylo said, as he drew his ebony sword and prepared for the first Winged Twilight to attack. "I had to wonder when we would come across some of these, though."

Largot dove toward the leftmost of the oversized twilights. His doppeleganger Nak'Ditargan went after it also, penning it into the roofed stable where it could niether move freely nor fly off to escape. Nak'Ditargan's arms became talons and wings burst from his back, creating an image of masculine malice to counter the feminine of the Twilight. The two beasts hissed, but both knew the Twilight would be child's play for the Ada, hemmed in as she was.

---

Marcus dove to his left and his chin made hard contact with the dirt as he dodged the other giant Winged Twilight. Over the two years he spent on the Fang, he had not really gained much in the way of combat ability. Grabbing a branch, he threw it at the twilight, which it swatted away, but not before Marcus was right in the beast's face.

Before the Twilight could react, Marcus thrust his hand against it's chest and cast a spell on it, stealing its combat skills away. As its hand-like talon flew towards him, Marcus caught it almost without thinking. Shifting himself behind the beast, he twisted it's arm as hard as he could until he heard a sickening cracking sound followed by a shrieking wail. Leaping backwards, Marcus felt the effects of his spell already fading.

He cursed under his breath as the beast turned around with an even more wild look in it's eye than before.

---

"Leave me be, I was obeying my mistress!" The Twilight begged. **Your mistress is our enemy,** Nak'Ditargan said. He then swooped down, impaling the Twilight on his arms. He then tore outward, leaving two halves of a Daedra.

Nak'Ditargan sapped the Twilight's essence from the corpse. Fully restored from his contact with the sword, he bellowed a warning to the air. No Khajiit would respond; their legends about creatures that prowled after dark were too deeply engrained.

Saylo turned from the Twilight he had been fighting and struck out at the Daedroth that had been facing off against Marcus, cleaving one of its wings off in a single attack with his scimatar. He spun on his heel, lifting his shield above him just in time to defend himself against the Winged Twilight he had been facing a moment before.

"Thanks, I got it from here," Marcus said gratefully, preparing a drain health spell to finish off the wounded creature that was now flopping around on the ground.

* * *

**I would like to...**

"...Stretch your wings."

**You're ready?**

"Ready."

Brasil wanted out. It had been three years. Laria felt his power growing inside her. For a moment it felt like she would burst, but then he freed himself from her and took his own form. Brasil growled as he stretched his long wings. He was long and tall, without horns, but his teeth were impressive enough.

He circled some time around the boat. **I won't go too far!** he said, flying a bit further away. Laria looked at him as he flew around.

Thesper lay under the sunroof. "Don't let him come to close with that fire... I'm not fond of it..." he said and closed his eyes.

Aldanaril watched as Brasil flew around. "What a beautiful creature," he said, smiling.

Leon smiled. "Who'd've thunk it, eh? Being freed must make it easier to manifest in following bonds. I'm so glad we have a Dragon, I could just go and write a shanty!"

"Yeah," Dan said, "he must feel better being free." Dan pondered a thought for a moment. "I hope when they beat him, he took all those Left-Handed Elves with him."

Brasil returned and circled around the boat again. **It's freezing up there!** he said. **You'd better stay close to each other!** He dove down and slowly lost his form. For a moment it seemed like he was just a fire ball that came down. Then he reached Laria and they became one again.

Thesper opened an eye. "Does anyone know how long this will take?" he asked. Then he took a bottle out of his pocket and drank it. "I don't got a hundred of these..." he said and put it back.

"It will probably be a few days till we hit Atmora," said Engar. "Hey Dan, what do you think?"

Dan shivered. "I'm not sure. We're far, far north of the closest I've ever been to Atmora. I never liked the cold. But, it shouldn't take that much longer. I would hazard a guess that Atmora is a similar distance from Tamriel as Yokuda, and we still haven't traveled as long as it took to get to Yokuda. All those years ago..."

Thesper looked up. "The same distance as Yokuda? That took me some weeks!" He looked in his pocket. "I don't have supplies for a few weeks..." He said. "I'll use them carefully then, but if someone doesn't have a solution... We may get into trouble."

"Well, the colds of the North can play tricks on you. It could take a few more hours, or it could take weeks; no one knows," Engar said. "I would recommend that everyone prepare for a long journey."

"**Master, I could increase the ship's speed and strength, if you will let me do something,**" said Mateus. "Very well, Mateus, you may do so," Engar replied.

He took put Mateus' sphere, and placed it in the center of the ship. The orb disappeared in a flash of blue, as the ship transformed into a huge ship made of metal, ice, and wood. Engar was awestruck. "Mateus, I had no idea that you could do this." Mateus replied, "**You never asked if I could, _Master_."**

"Now this is a much more comfortable ship," Leon said, clapping Engar on the shoulder. "It's much more stable than that rickety boat. Just one problem, it's still freaking freezing."

**I'm afraid I can't be of much help... A fire on a ship is never a good idea,** Brasil said through Laria

Leon grinned. "I have my lute, if anyone's bored?"

Aldanaril smiled. "Yes, Leon, play us some music."

"Yes," Dan said, smiling, "some music would be great."

"Oh, a wonderful thought!" Laria said, when she heard Leon's suggestion. "You're great with music. Come on, make us happy!" **Make an old Dragon sing!**

Leon sat down, and tuned his lute a little bit. He then started to play a fast tune, singing in the Nedic tongue. it was a happy tune, and from Leon's grin people could tell the lyrics wetren't the most tame he knew.

Brasil made a deep growl, humming along. "What does the words mean?" Laria asked. "They sound happy." **You don't want to know that...** Brasil laughed.

"This is nice, compared to the brawling that I have become accustomed to," Engar said. Then he looked around. Seeing each of his friends here...it was calm and peaceful, and everyone was happy and relaxed. He suddenly had an idea.

"Hey everyone, I had an idea: How about I make some of my famous stew? But, I'll need a nice sized fireball," Engar said, excitedly and a little hungry.

"I can't eat food. But all the same I'd enjoy the smell of stew cooking, I like the idea." Leon said as the song ended.

"Fine music and a good dinner," Dan said grinning, "what could I not like about this? Now isn't this a calm before the storm?"

"Yes, I got the feeling too, it feels.. strange." Aldanaril said to Dan.

"Let us not think about that yet. Let us just enjoy the moment," Laria answered. "It has been a while since we could do this."

**About the heating**, Brasil said, **I can do it for some moments. But I won't do it all the time. It will cost some energy and I don't want to use it all just to keep you warm.** "But we can provide you the fireball," Laria continued, and she smiled. She opened her hand, and a fire ball appeared. "Just tell me how strong you want it and for how long."

"Let's see, another one... oh yes!" he said, standing up, he began strumming his lute and bobbing his head, then singing some low-toned lyrics that clearly sent a wave of exitememnt through him. he used a spot if Illusion to make an image out of the smoke from the fireball, of two men riding horses through a plain.

Fauvei watched intently, his eyes half-open, from far off. The wind continued to whisper around him, Kynareth herself lulling him into trancethought.

"This is great, thank you Laria," Engar said. Rummaging through his backpack, he pulled out a pot, a knife, meat, potatoes, carrots, two loaves of bread, and a large jar of gravy. He put the pot over the fireball and began to cook.

An hour later, the stew was ready. " Oh boy, this looks good," Engar said, "Everyone, hand me your bowls and we will begin to eat." One by one, Engar lifted their bowls. When Dan had his, Engar served himself. " Everyone, dig in. I hope you enjoy."

Dan ate the food. It was absolutely delicious. "Wow, how did you learn to make this?"

"It was the only thing I learned to cook from my mother," Engar said.

Laria slowly ate her meal. "Very good, Engar. I like it."

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us you could cook?" Dan asked with a small smile on his face.

"If you had said that sooner, I wouldn't have had to do all the cooking back then," Laria said with a little smile.

"Well I thought that you guys would expect that I knew how to cook. After all, I was trapped on Yokuda for a few years," Engar said, with a little disappointment in his voice. " Oh, and no one ever asked me if I could cook."

"That's true," Laria answered. "Well, you did great, thank you."

" Thank you, Laria," he said gratefully.

Suddenly, Dan heard a whistling that kept going on. He suddenly realized, through his numb skin, that it was the wind. It had suddenly started blowing strongly northward, bringing the ship with it. "Wow. It seems like even the wind wants us to get there."

"That's chilly." Leon said, angling closer to the group to at least get in on the heat if he couldn't get in on the taste. "This should pick up our speed. So, do we have a plan or will we just run in? I remember one time I found the husk of an Atmoran ship. I enchanted this sword with the blood of the creature inside," he said, motioning to the sword he wore on his belt.

"I'm not sure. The people here who would know the most are Fauvei, who knows about what's going on at least somewhat, and Engar, who has been there before. I myself am not sure."

* * *

Marcus cast a final drain health spell on the Twilight, killing it. He looked over to Largot and Saylo, who seemed to have dispatched their foes as well. "Well, now that we have what we need, I suppose we should set sail, hm?"

"Yeah. How can we get to Azura's realm, though? I know Leon went to a Daedric Realm once, but I think that required a really long and elaborate ritual," Largot said.

"We could go to Moonshadow, or we could bring Azura here, that would have the same effect...though not nearly as satisfying, and I'm not entirely sure if it would be permanent," Saylo muttered, kicking one of the dead Twilights

"Oh, well that's just great!" Marcus said sarcastically, throwing his arms in the air. "Did we get into this with any plans in mind? No! Of course not! What are we gonna do now?"

"We do this right, or not at all," Saylo said, turning to the south. "So we're going to Moonshadow. We'll need some things first though..."

"List them off on the way back to port. Chances are, somebody there has at least some of what we need." Largot said. "You'd be amazed at the kind of stuff they have there sometimes.

"Let's go. Every second we waste is another second for Azura to figure out what we're doing," Largot said, then sped off, his black cloak billowing in the wind giving the image of a demon in the night.

As he rode, his thioughts drifted. He had once been so free. What happened to that? He remembered a time where he would have rode off into the night, and had many adventures with clear objectives and motives. Now he had to go to a certain place to do something very vague. But what he was doing was good, right? Then if freedom would have left Fauvei unavenged, what was the nature of freedom? Wasn't freedom what Azura hated? Then were they simply doing as she wished?

He shook the thoughts from his head. Now was the time for action.

* * *

Sean trailed behind Pyry, who had spent what seemed like an infinite amount of time explaining ideas and concepts to Sean. Sean himself didn't care much for what he was teaching him, but listened all the same; according to the Breton, he'd have to know some of what he was teaching him.

Finally, Pyry stopped speaking, and turned back around to Sean. "Anyway, now on to business. The group up north is going to have to expect a bit of trouble soon, and unless we distract Laria away from them, things will go badly. Therefore, we're going to have to work something out." He pulled out a black tome, and began flipping through it. "You may have noticed your change into a transparent blue fellow when you came in here; that's because we'll need your physical body; switch one for another, if you will." He threw it over to Sean. "I've already accomplished that.

"Next, we need to call someone back to take up the body. Someone important." He looked over at Sean. "This will be difficult, but that's why I've got you. It hasn't been that long, so little should have been lost-at most, some memories are missing, and the others can help with that." He completely turned around now, gesturing his hand a bit in the air. "Azura and Mora will know most certainly, but Mora could care less of anything to do with Leon Neleus, and Azura cannot touch us here."

Sean looked over at him, dumbfounded. "I'm still kind of confused by this. Can't you explain it a bit better?" Pyry shook his head. "There isn't time, we have to go now; we don't have much time to do it." Sean nodded, and followed Pyry through another of his makeshift portals.

When they reached the other side, it was nothing. Sean looked about at the darkness. Pyry took his hand, and pulled him elsewhere. When they arrived at their destination, Sean followed Pyry's every word, as they began their plans.

* * *

He awoke deep below, in a rather dark place. He could see nothing but blurred walls and water, dripping everywhere. He saw a crack in a wall, where a trace of light which seemed watery to his eyes lay. He strained to see something, anything, where he was, and tried to remember what he was, who he was, if he was. He looked at his hands, which also seemed to blur before his eyes, and remembered only one word, which he burned into his mind as much as he could, until he seemed to know only that word: **Fathis**.

* * *

Brasil growled. "What's the matter?" Laria asked. **Feel...** Laria closed her eyes and tried to feel what he meant.

After a moment she opened her eyes again. "I'm not sure what it means..." Brasil grew uneasy inside her. He left her body and became nothing more then a fire ball, floating in the air. **We are in trouble...** he said. **And with that, I mean you and me. Our connection.**

"Why? Please, tell me!" **Not yet... Not before I'm sure.** He went back to her. Then he spoke to her, so soft no one could hear. **We may have to leave.**

Dan looked out upon the ocean, wondering at the great speed of the wind. Suddenly, he saw it-a large piece of ice, seeming to extend all the way west and east, growing larger as they approached. "I think we found it," Dan said.

"It looks more fearsome than I had imagined," said Fauvei, wiping crust from his eyes. The others seemed a tad startled, as if they had not heard him wake. He let out a long breath, but couldn't see his breath form a cloud like usual. He reached for his belt, expecting his dagger Falus to be right htere, but found nothing. This troubled him. "I miss Falus," he whispered under his breath, surveying the land. "It whispers to me, its breath...so spurned..."

**We really should go...** "Not now! They'll freeze to death without you!" **Alright, alright. I guess you're right... But when I say we go next time, you'll listen. I'm older than you.** Laria mumbled something and looked at the ice.

"See? I told you guys," Engar boasted. "Oh, and as the Dragon Knight of Ice, I welcome you all to my realm. Leon, you take the map. I'll have to keep my eyes open for our enemies," he said.

"I always was one for cartography..." Leon said as he examined the unfamilliar landmass. He caught two scent-trails. One of a beast, and one of a mannish creature. "I think that those spirits are nearby," Leon said. "They smell like Old Talos did when he hit the Golden Years. Mind the Udyfryktes."

"Udyfryktes? I hate those things..." Thesper said. He stretched out. "Let's finish them then, shall we?"

"Wait, this is probably their natural habitat. There are probably several living here. We all know one Udyfrykte is enough. Several of them would definitely be trouble. I think we should avoid them unless we have to fight."

"Good choice. The one I fought back in the Second Era damn near bit my head off," Leon said. "But their behavior in their familiar surroundings may be a touch more peacable, since they aren't scared and confused. "

Thesper got up. "I've never fought an Udyfrykte before, but if they like to bite heads off, I think I'll agree," he said.

"Always hated Nordic words names, can't hardly pronounce their kings' names, let alone udder-freaked or whatever." said Fauvei with a grin. He liked emotions; they were becoming more common, but he still felt very detached, less of a person still, and more of a mind. He blinked twice, after seeing a faint red glow to the east, but decided to keep shut and ignore it; let things unfold as it were...

Laria felt uneasy. "What is it, Brasil?" she asked. **You have to understand, friend, that this is difficult for me. I need to know if there is a chance that he...**

"What would be the consequence of it?" **This never happened before, so I don't know. But I'm afraid you don't have a choice, we have to go. Now.** "I can't leave them... He... I need him." **We are one, I will feel the same as you do. But don't you feel what I mean?** "Yes, I do. Oh, but how..."

Brasil didn't answer anymore, but left her body and became a fire ball again. He floated to Dan and surounded him with flames. They didn't burn him or even felt warm. But through them, Brasil talked to him. His words were only meant for Dan and the flames held the others from hearing them.

**We will leave,** Brasil said. **Our hearts will stay here, for she loves you and so do I. The reason why we leave was my choice and not her's. But we will return. Tell them it is necessary. Tell my brother to protect them.**

The flames dissapeared and Brasil took his own form. Laria had tears in her eyes, but didn't speak. She sat on his back and they flew away. **We will return...**

**---**

"What the-" was all Fauvei said, as he raised an eyebrow and saw Laria drifting further off. A immense chill slowly crept all around them. "Great, now ee're all going to freeze, we're all going to f**king freeze out here! What in Oblivion just happened?" His words were then muffled by wind, but they weren't of value anyways, rambling. The faint red on the horizon grew brighter, he hoped no one would notice.

"That's a very bad thing!" Leon said, snapping his fingers to light a torch. "This'll only last so long. What the hell did they leave for, and what the hell is that?" Leon said, spotting the small red light. "This is bad. We have to leave now. I say we should try our luck with whatever it is that smells like Tiber Septim."

"Dan, do you know where she went?" Fauvei snapped. He could care less about losing his life, but to think he went through the trouble of coming back for nothing angered him.

Dan stood silent for a moment, then said to the others in a quiet voice, "Brasil said they had to leave. That it was his choice, and that it was important they went. He didn't say what it was he left for." Dan fell silent, and continued to follow them.

Fauvei sighed. "I believe that glow is what we're looking for. I've seen if before," he said, pointing and averting his eyes.

"I don't like it." Leon said. "It reminds me of many bad things."

"Well if anyone wants to listen to the soul in a box versus the cranky old guy, they can come with me, because I'm not wasting any time," said Fauvei. The wind continued to pound against him, and he could see he was not the only one trying hard to stand in one spot, looking at the group who looked back at him in wonder...

"Hell, I can't let you kiddies get into this on your own, can I? I'm coming. I won't enjoy it though." Leon said, then grumbled his way up to where Fauvei was. "So, soul-in-the-box, lead on."

Fauvei nodded, and pulled his foot out of the snow and continued onward, noting those behind him. _Soul-in-the-box_, he thought to himself, _I quite like that..._

Thesper had ignored Leon and Fauvei for a while, staring at the sky and wondering why Laria had left. Then he turned to them and he followed Fauvei. He didn't like it either, but Leon was right. They couldn't split anymore. They needed each other. All of them. His thoughts wandered again to Laria and Brasil, to forget the cold.

---

Tears fell from her face, while she held on. The wind was strong and she had to be careful so she wouldn't fall off. Brasil moved beneath her, searching the best way to fly. **I'm sorry, friend...** "No, you're right. This has to be done. We'll go back to help them after this." **We're almost there. He's getting close.** "There is only water. Nothing more..."** How long can you hold your breath?** Brasil asked, trying to be funny, but he failed. "Long enough..." Laria answered as she remembered the spell.

---

Fathis. Fathis. That word. What could it mean? It was as if he had existed an eternity of a second here, and had known nothing, until now. Fathis. The word awakened his mind. He knew it meant something. But what could it mean? Was it something besides the darkness and the blurs? The only thing not blurred were his thoughts. And his thoughts hadn't existed until that word. Fathis.

Suddenly, a new thing appeared. A blue blur, through which another shape came through. The shape came towards him, and another word appeared in his head: Azura. That was the shape's name. The shape approached him, and as he watched, said words he did not understand: "**Together those of them may have lived, but apart they will succumb to the waves of fate and tides of war. As has been foretold.**"

Even as it spoke, he forgot the words, and they melted into his mind and formed more blurs. The thing closed the dark passage to his left, not noticing the small channel of water colored light. The Azura then stepped through the blue blur again, which disappeared. And once again he was left in the darkness, only now with two words instead of one.

---

**Ready?** Brasil asked as he circled. "Ready," Laria answered, as she casted a water breathing spell. Brasil dove into the cold ocean, with Laria on his back. Laria felt the pressure rising as they went deeper and deeper. Suddenly Brasil stopped. "What's wrong?" Laria asked in her thoughts. **It is here. Right here. But I can't get through. Some energy is blocking me.** "Like a wall?" **Something like that, yes.** "We will get through it," Laria said and focused. Brasil understood and did the same. Their energy grew, until they let it go upon the field that was holding them.

He noticed something suddenly. The place where the light had been coming through-there was water dripping down there, faster and faster, until the cavern began to fill with water. He saw blurs, which were suddenly becoming clear, descending in. He stared at them, and attempted to find words for them.

They grabbed him and pulled him with them. Laria casted another water breathing spell upon him and they went up. Brasil roared when they reached the surface. He started to fly in circles again, to give Laria a chance to look at their friend. "We thought you were dead!" she cried, this time tears of joy. "How did you end up there?"

He continued to stare at them, wondering what they were. He couldn't come up with the words. He knew there were words, and he had known them before, but what were they? "Fathis, Azura, Fathis." He stated what he knew, hoping that they could tell him what Fathis was.

Laria stared at him, shocked. "He doesn't know who we are. He only knows his name! Nothing more!" She held him in his arms, pressing her face against his chest. **Not for long.** Brasil said. Laria sat suddenly straight, feeling his energy growing again. Brasil seemed to grow, though nothing changed. Only his red color became brighter and brighter, until he lit up like a torch in the sky. He spoke and Laria trembled when she heard his voice. **I am Brasil!** the Dragon roared, projecting images inside Fathis head. **I have chosen you! Together we fought against our Enemy! I am You! We are one!** Brasil burst and became normal again. **Fathis.**

Fathis suddenly regained his memories, through the images Brasil sent through his head. He suddenly yelled, and lay in shock for several minutes. Then, he spoke. "Laria? Brasil? What happened?"

---

_Note: I would like to interrupt the flow of things for a moment, to give the short, concise, and rather enlightening explanation of Fathis' death by Moriji, the man behind the character Marcus:_

You got bitch-slapped by a giant monkey-king, that's what happened!

_And now, back to our story. ;)_

_---_

Brasil turned and flew back the way he had come. "You were dead..." Laria whispered. "We saw you fall... Brasil got disconnected from you and became a soul again..." **Ghosts attacked**, Brasil continued. **The others and Laria came looking for me and now we're here. Atmora.** "Oh, and it's normal that you don't feel any cold," Laria smiled. "Brasil restored the bound." **It's pretty weird... Sharing two souls... I wonder if it has consequences.**

"So, both Laria and I are connected to you?" Fathis said. "So exactly what would happen to you if we got far apart?"

**Like I said, I don't know. This never happened before. But there is something you need to know: you two are now also connected. So don't try to get hurt. It's painful.**

"Dan will be so happy to see you!" Laria said, hugging Fathis.

**Oh, right. About Dan. Don't be surprised if you seem to like him more as usual. Since you're in connection with Laria, you feel some of what she feels. And the other way. Although you're better of than me. I get the whole package. It's really annoying sometimes. I'm a male Dragon, you see... Hold on, I'm going a bit faster. We're almost there.**

* * *

"It's surprisingly bright." Leon said. "You'd think in a land of constant blizzards, there wouldn't be any light to see by. But the clouds themselves must be real thin. So, anyone know what the bad thing we're running at is?"

Fauvei felt a knot in his throat. "I think I know," he said with a stutter, "Look closer, it looks like a castle, and I feel its warmth. I believe I've seen it before, in hallucinations or dreams or helpless orgasms of the mind. This is the Fury of Mauloch, he wants his babies back in their wombs."

"Okay, you have that in Tamrielic, or should I just assume Tower?" Leon said.

"I don't know how to say it any clearer, really, Mauloch is disgruntled for the boots upon his babies faces are being lifted, and he sees the light of Trinimac searing through his skin. "I hope I'm wrong, though."

Thesper stared at him. "Mauloch? Are you saying we're about to face Mauloch? So, while the others are chasing Azura, we are after Mauloch? That's just great... Another story to tell the next time I'm in an Inn. IF I ever see an Inn again..." Thesper paused a moment. "Any ideas how to handle this?"

"No," Dan said.

"Why so bitter, Dan" Fauvei said quietly to him as they continued to walk, noticing the structure take a much clearer outline in the snow. He lowered his voice. "Are you worried about Laria?"

"Well, you have to consider, what could have made her get drawn away like that? What could Brasil have been pulled away by?"

"I don't think I'm one to answer that, Dan, I think you have to do that yourself," said Fauvei with a half-hearted smile and a pat on the back. Then, he turned his head forward, and saw better what they were traveling to, as the blizzard had begun to cease. It looked more like a block of silver ice than anything, with a red glow emitting from its top. He then realized it bore a striking resemblence to Castle Karstaag on Solstheim, but more jagged, more fearsome. There was a bright red glow from the front, an open doorway.

"Home sweet home," Dan said half-sarcastically. The structure was quite intimidating, and he worried if they would be safe there.

Leon scrached his neck. "I guess it would be pointless to repeat myself with the whole 'not wanting to go into the big thing' idea?" Leon said. "I can tell you that the best idea is to turn ioff the light. But by "All my memories" it really just means my life continuity. what I did in White-Gold while Marukh danced is still blurry."

"At least, we can't just walk in there. Not before we know what to expect. But we can't stand here either, we should see what happens if we go closer..." Thesper said.

"I'll go in and check it out. You all wait here, ok?" Engar rushed in to the tower, without waiting for a response.

"Ok, this looks the way it was before." Engar was going through the entrance hallways. Down farther, he heard voices. He peeked around the corner. He saw spirits.

Hundreds of them.

_That is not good,_ he thought to himself. Suddenly, something knocked him out.

Engar awoke in the coldest place he had ever been in. "By Shor, what hit me? I didn't even hear anything." Then, he saw a beautiful woman. She wore a light blue dress, the color of the frozen caves they were in. He looked at her, knowing she was the one who had captured him, and said sarcastically, "How are you?" She didn't reply. Turning to the spirits she had enthralled, she said, "Don't kill him, but make his days here as horrible as possible." And the spirits began to unleash pain unimaginable on him.

---

Fauvei felt his hairs stand on end. "Engar?" he yelled, with no reply. He slowly turned around, noting the other's reaction. He didn't need them to talk to get their reaction. With a single slow step, he began to nervously trudge toward the castle, the snow seeming to scream at him as it crunched beneath his feet.

He looked in through the open arched door of the castle, seeing a grand hall amiss with an ambient shade of red, and a slew of ghost-like hunced over figures and brown creatures he couldn't tell were ogres or fat people.

They didn't notice them as they entered the hall, weapons drawn and sweat dripping, which almost instantly froze on their faces.

Dan followed behind Fauvei, quietly whispering, "Is this safe? Because I don't think these things are friendly."

Fauvei sprung forward, ignoring Dan. His sword he pulled forth, and even the leather handle, was freezing cold, biting at his fingers. A misty red shape began to materialize in the center of the main hall.

"Serpent, serpent. I've come back to see you!" Leon exclaimed as he entered, smiling evilly. He quickly dropped to a frown. "Huh. What the hell does that mean?" **Submit to my will.** Only Leon heard the voice. But it was as clear to him as though someone had spoken in his ear. His hand quickly shot up, then went back. **The time of our myth has ended,** The voice echoed. Leon cringed, pivoting his head. **Foes are we, and thus shall we be for all Time. Son of my Enemy and Myself, I require your service,** "You'll never get it." He said aloud.

Fauvei quivered, and slowly moved towards Leon. "What the hell are you doing?" he whispered, "to whom do you speak? What does the Lord of the Forbidden seek from you?"

"I'm not sure," Leon said. "The voice is familiar but not. It scares me. And that's never a good thing." He looked around. "But the way he speaks is like a Dragon-bond."

"Wha-" was all Fauvei could say before the red mist materialized. It stood as tall as four men, and from it radiated a heat which warmed the castle like a hot day in Pyandonea, melting the snow outside for a few feet. It bore the shape of a man, hunched over and disfigured, but then became clearer. It was the form of the Prince of the Spurned and Ostracized in his full manifestation. Hordes of ghosts and daemons circled him.

**_I AM MALACATH COME_**

**That's what we're here for!** a voice said. From the sky, Brasil dove down to them. He landed and Laria and Fathis jumped of his back. "Sorry we left..." Laria said as she pulled out her dagger and staff. **...but we had a meeting with someone.** Brasil growled at the spirits before him. He spread out a warmth to the others. **I know it's already hot in here, but fighting goes better without frozen muscles.**

"Hold," Leon said, putting out his hand. He stepped forward. "Prince of the Spurned, I have been spurned for 3000 years. Must we fight you?" Leon was not very pleased with the idea of fighting a Daedra Lord head-on without the weapons he and Nemarious had been granted by Mehrunes Dagon.

---

Aldanaril had been transported back to Artaeum by the Council, standing once more in the center to be judged. He looked around. "Why have I been taken here, at this time?" None answered him.

Then, he was back at the beach of Atmora. "Where are they? Laria, Fauvei? Anyone?!" He yelled with, an enhanced voice.

---

There was a voice in the wind, and Fauvei recognized it, but ignored it, slowly stepping back, beads of sweat gracing his cheek.

_**I have no plan to fight you, Leon Neleus, if that be your real name. I have no plan to fight any of you, my business is with the dragon, as the scrolls I stole have foretold. Draconic meddling has put my children, bane of the Alik'r, Scourge of the Illiac, Feces of the Septims, The Pariah Folk, and taken then from their forbidden devil-land, it gave them warmth, and they are One. I shan't stand for this any longer, Tryn'maq draws near, rubbing my chest in welcome oils. Bring me the dragon, I sensed it. The one with the elf! RAAAA**_

His scream echoed out across Nirn, causing even the fishers of Gnaar Mok to turn their heads.

Aldanaril heard the voice and understood that they weren't so far off. Aldanaril found a very old scroll of his. One he had been saving for a long time. "I...now it's time, my old friend." He read what stood inside the scroll, and then jumped away. "Arghhhhh!" He flew through the air, as if cast by a catapult. Then, he crash landed near the entrance. In an attempt to heal himself he cast the mightiest restoration spell he could remember and arose to quickly drink a magicka potion. He saw them all, and made his way across to them.

Dan backed up. "What elf is he talking about?" Dan asked. Then Dan's ears were filled with the yell.

Fathis looked over. "Dan!" He yelled. However, the speech of Malacath drowned out his voice, and even he covered his ears at the voice.

Fauvei inched over to Dan, slowly but surely. "Dan, is it really not that obvious, or are you denying it to yourself? He speaks of-" Fauvei paused, a light feeling in his chest, "speaks of Brasil."

"What?" Dan, immediately thinking of Laria, turned around. He saw Brasil. He saw Laria. And...he saw Fathis. He was dumbstruck, but even so, as soon as he began thinking again, he somehow knew that this was destiny. The two people he cared most about were now connected. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew that they were now both in danger. "You can't take the dragon," Dan said steadily. "You cannot. I won't allow it."

Malacath let out a belly laugh, and glared down at Dan, and couldn't help but smirk at the little things bravery. He averted his eyes unto the dragon, making eye contact.

"Dan," said Fauvei, "Don't be foolish. I won't stop you, but I can tell you that risking your life for love is hardly worth it."

"Maybe," Dan said, "but if he would hurt either of them, it might not be worth it, but I still have to do it."

Fauvei nodded, he could tell from the look in his eyes he was serious. "Alright, but don't expect me to throw away my arse for your bed warmer and her scaly friend," he said, with a pat on the back and a laugh.

"Lord of the Spurned, can you be sure this is the Dragon you seek?" Leon said. "I heard the voice of a different Dragon when I entered this place. One familliar yet unknown. One who spoke to me with hatred but with fear. He seeks the power of this place, whoever he is." At this point, he was stalling for time. Though he knew Brasil was not the Dragon who had spoken to him, perhaps Malacath had other reasons.

**You want WHAT?** Brasil roared, his red color lighting up. "You stay away from him!" Laria yelled and stood closer to Brasil. **We will not let...** "...you do that!"

Malacath let out a belly laugh, and moved closer to Brasil. **_That my minions could not kill you is fortunate, mortals have tempted you, and so mortals have brought you into my denying grasp. All the better! Stand aside, all others! Let this be between me and my burden! How helpless you must be..._**

Brasil grew, his color turning bright orange. **If it ends, I will die as intended,** he said, his eyes burning. Laria sat again on his back. "We are one..." **And we are stronger than before.** "For now we have the strength of three souls." **Fathis,** Brasil turned to Fathis, **You may join us if you wish. If not, stay away. If I should die, I will disconnect myself from you, so you will not be hurt.** "We will fight you!" Laria yelled at Malacath, surrounded with flames.

Malacath's rage boiled over, and with a glaring look in his eyes, he rushed forward, pulling Brasil out of the castle, into the endless plains of snow outside. Their struggle emitted enough energy and creatia that existence itself was unstable, as they wrestled in the slowly melting surface.

Fauvei did not react, for some reason he felt he couldn't. He simply stood there dumbstruck, eyes and mind elsewhere. "_Klo'arg_..." whispered the voices.

Brasil used as much energy as he could, throwing himself at Malacath, again and again. Laria still sat on his back, but she didn't seem to notice the fight. She only stared in front of her. She was one with Brasil, and now, she gave him all the energy she had. Her body was nothing more than a shell, while her soul was united with Brasil. Fathis united in a similar manner, standing still on the ground nearby.

As Malacath and Brasil intertwined in a glowing cloud of obfuscating energy, the ground itself began to shake. It shook as if footsteps drew near, and all could tell this. As snow was kicked up into the sky, it clouded up in the air, seeming as if clouds were gathering over the sky. **_WHY DID YOU BRING WE? DEMON DRAGON HELD OF DEATH I AM YOUR NULL! ASUNDER I COMMAND, TO YOU AND NELEONICS._**

"May the Nine watch over us!" Aldanaril said. casting as many protective spells as he knew on the three. "My knowledge is at your service, friends."

"As for knowledge, what malignant force tends to haunt Towers? One spoke to me, a Dragon, but not Brasil," Leon interrupted. "Not through a normal bond either, like a snap-forged one that broke as soon as I responded. Any ideas?"

Thesper looked at the strange fight. It was difficult to see, but sometimes he saw a glimpse. Then he turned to Leon. "Another Dragon?" he asked, trying to sound calm. "We've got Largot, Laria, Engar and his wife, once Saylo... Who am I missing? Which Dragon is there? You said he was talking to you. Why you?"

"No, not one of them. He had a different... feel. Older. Worse." Leon said. "It's acting like it knows me from somewhere." **I am all you need,** It said in his head. "Shut up," He said to it.

Thesper stood more straight, trying to look impressive. "Well, try to find out who and where he is. If we can use him, we can prevent that they die," he said, pointing at the fight. It felt wrong to talk to Leon like that, especially since he knew he couldn't win any kind of fight against him. "I really want to prevent that," he quickly added.

**I can return her to you.** Leon growled. THAT was not something he would let this demon talk about. He whipped around, tearing his eyes from the fight. "Sorry, kid. we won't get any help from this one." He walked to the back, to where a small entrance led to a cave system. "Keep cheering them on, kid. I have my own battle to fight."

The caves shook and chunks of stone and ice fell from the ceiling as the battle went on. Leon's keen eyes swept the place. Empty. But not. He followed the twisting system, not bothering to care what directions he was taking. The voice wanted him near, it was telling him where to go. **We must work together,** It told him. **Without me there is nothing, and without you many will die.** "Something tells me being around won't stop that from happening if you get your way." Leon shot back. "Now shut up and tell me which way you are."

Dan looked on as the fight continued. "I can't let her and Fathis fight alone," he said, seeing exactly how they were fighting. He stepped forward with his katana, knowing that it was crazy, but he had to help them. Somehow. Then, he realized how he could. Dan then spoke to Aldanaril and Fauvei each through Mysticism. _I need your assistance. I plan on transfering some of my energy to them. I plan on using that power to assist them in the fight. Help me use Mysticism to manage this. It's not something that you can do easily._

_I have studied Mysticism all my life, of course I will help._ Aldanaril stepped to Dan, and laid a hand on his shoulder. _Let's make this happen._ Aldanaril focused all his magicka towards Dan.

Fauvei snapped out of his pseudo-trance and turned to Dan. "I guess I ought to go out with a bang," he said with a tired grin. "She's got to survive." He pulled his robe over his head and followed Dan, seeing his breath become a cloud in the night air. With a wisp of thought he absorbed a stream, watching as invisible waves danced across his eyelids and beat them like drums.

As his mind bore Oneness with Dan, he saw his plan, and saw his past. Perhaps his otherworldly experience inadvertently caused this, but he saw images he wished he didn't. Nonetheless, he un-distracted himself and channeled his power into Dan, mixing all a slurry of ineffable possibility. In the battle, Malacath struck down Brasil, had the dragon pinned down with his arms, as it struggled to writhe free, slapping him back and forth, but unable to move.

Dan felt the energy from Fauvei and Aldanaril, and immediately after he could feel it, he began to transfer as much power as he could to Brasil, while transferring the message: _Laria, Fathis, Brasil, use this to fight. Fauvei is assisting me in sending you power to fight Malacath. I won't let any of you fight him alone._ He concentrated on sending as much power as he could, glowing from the flow of so much power.

Malacath could sense this, the perverted reality of love pulsed through him. It seared him, the energy, and his strength waned. He could feel prestige engulf him like a tidal wave, pulsing back and forth, never ebbing but never there. Dan and Fauvei could feel this too, but to them it was lovingly familiar, in a way. _**I! WILL! NOT! RISE! TRINIS AE EKI MAI**_

Dan felt the tidal wave, and had to ask Fauvei, _What is going on?_

_It is the order consuming him,_ said Fauvei,_ by order I mean the prestige caused by overpower. I feel the only way to make Malacath wane is to let him win, or to let him think so._

Dan heard Fauvei's words. _Then do I continue to give all the magic I have, Fauvei?_

_If you can convince Brasil and his ilk to give up or play dead somehow, yes,_ Fauvei replied.

Dan continued to channel magic to Brasil, telling them, _Give up or pretend to be dead. It's the only way to defeat him. Fauvei will explain it later. But it's the only way._

Brasil roared. It felt like a sorrow filling the air. **That's ridiculous!** he answered, while Malacath held him down. **I'm a Dragon, I can't give up!** Laria returned for one second to her body, feeling the presence of the others. _Trust them, trust me, trust us!_ she said before she dissapeared again in the flow.

Brasil suddenly stopped. **Too much...** he said out loud. He sighed and closed his eyes. Slowly he closed his mind from the fight. Laria felt how she was pulled back into her body, suddenly aware of the pain. She screamed, and almost fell off his back. In a similar manner, Fathis fell over in the snow from the sensation of the pain.

Leon heard the battle seem to slow down a little. For the first time in a long time he was filled with fear. If he had lost his friends, he would go berserk and forget everyhing again.

That was what he was afraid of, mental oblivion.

**I can stop it,** It said to him. "But you won't. You'll use me, then cast me aside with nothing. For that is your way, serpent. I remember that much. It was because of you my best friend died." Leon shot back, with all the confidence he could muster. He smelled old death, bones in the distance.

Fauvei smiled, seeing Malacath sickeningly elated.

**_I have won!_**

_**I am overlord! I am king! All present, they are under me!**_

**_I! AM!_**

**...TRINIMAC!**

And with that, the clouds ruptured, sending a shock wave which kicked up snow and knocked Dan, Aldanaril, and Fauvei onto their backs. A hole appeared in the sky, glowing brilliantly. A giant eagle swooped from the sky, picking the body of Malacath from the ground, which dripped with something. It shrieked in the air, as if having just caught its prey. It flapped its monstrous wings, and Malacath churned in its talons, changing shape. What was left was an elven figure in shining, metal armor, glistening with pride. And with a flash of white, all had ceased.

Fauvei picked himself up, seeing Laria in the snow, then turned to the castle behind him.

"_Leon..._"


	5. Eye of the Storm

"We'll need to be at a shrine to Azura, have a bit of glowdust, an artifact of Azura... oh, and a priest to open the portal," Saylo said, counting off on his fingers. "Though we could probably get all that around here, these Khajiit are worshippers after all."

"Well, we have the crazy old lady back at the port. She may look nuts, but she knows her stuff," Largot said. "Maybe she'd know where to find an artifact, too?"

"Wait, I thought we already have the artifact; is there another?" Marcus said confusedly, walking alongside Largot.

"Sorry, I let Marduk handle inventory last month so I might have missed something," Largot said. "What artifact?"

"Gee, I don't know, the huge glowing daedra-killing sword?" Marcus said sarcastically.

"Well, we need that for later. We have to use that, not sacrifice it to enter a Daedric realm," Largot said. "Plus, I think it needs to be an Azuran artifact."

"Those are fairly rare, I hope she has one," Marcus said, "or our little venture just got a lot longer."

"Trust me, if anyone has an artifact around here, it's the old lady," Largot said. "We can make Marduk ask."

* * *

Dan got up, and went over to Laria and Fathis. "Are you two alright?" He asked, "I thought you both were going to die."

"I'm alright, I'm alright..." Laria said and hugged Dan. **Mh, she is alright...** Brasil growled from inside her. He had lost his form to heal.

Fathis smiled. "Dan, do you think that I would die that easily?" He said, a little smugly. He was glad to see Dan.

**Fathis is right, you will not lose them. If I had died, I would have taken care of them. What I do for mortals...**

**Fathis and Laria, drink some health potions. I can use it. No warmth for the moment. I'm too weak. The guy almost had me.** Laria did as told and drank one of her health potions. **Mh, it will take a while, but it helps...**

Aldanaril followed the others, seemingly very happy. He was quietly singing songs from his home.

Thesper stared nervously at the entrance of the cave. "Come on... Come on... The fight is over... Get out of there!" he said, almost whispering.

Fauvei noticed Dan was taking care of Laria and Fathis. He swiftly turned back and yelled out, "Leon! What is going on! Is Engar alright?"

---

Leon found the skeleton. In its skull was embedded a bronze sword. The skeleton rose and laughed. **You are too late,** it said to him. **Trinimac has been reborn. My Champion will destroy you if you do not join me.** Leon yelled and jumped. He pulled his ancient blade from the skull. He sliced through the spine with it and Lightspark. The skull floated in the air. **Nothing you do here will matter. My essence is elsewhere,** it said, as it turned to dust. "Keep yourself in your place," Leon said, then ran out towards the entrance as fast as he could.

Leon managed to get out of the caves. He saw what apeared to be everyone minus Engar, who had already been missing, standing whole before him.

Thesper smiled when he saw Leon come closer. He had kept an eye on the cave and he was happy Leon was alive and well. "There you are! Done what you came for?" he asked. "The others aren't far."

"No, I've helped make things worse." Leon said. "Kid, Trinimac is back and probably about to smash Morrowind, and Auriel is really pissed and finally able to do something about it!"

Thesper and Leon walked to the rest of the group. "Where is Trinimac?" Leon asked. "We need to destroy this place and get back to Tamriel."

Fauvei raised an eyebrow. He pointed to the break in the clouds, where a faint sun shone through. "He went there, with what looked like a big giant Auriel. What about destroying this place?"

"It'll slow them down," Leon said. "Do you think Trinimac's happy about Boethiah eating him? Do you think Auriel forgave men for subjugating his chosen people? If you do, you have another thing coming. I'd be willing to bet those 'spirits' were their doing." He paced around. "I've turned Towers on before, but I've never needed to destroy one. What would the Stone of this place be?"

"Tower?" said Fauvei with a confused look. "You've to be nuts if you think Aldmer would build towers up here, if the creatiocynosures of the aforementioned are what you speak of. Which reminds me, what of Largot and Saylo, and the rest of them. Have you heard from them?"

"I've been here as long as you have. But I'll bet they aren't freezing their digits off trying to work out what their next move is going to be," Leon said. "Is it possible to recall from this distance?"

"Well, Leon, I'm freezing and I don't even have a real body. I sense my time is nearing its end nonetheless, and I don't plan to stay behind while you deal with spiritual vengeance alteration," said Fauvei. He gave a wry smile. "It's the least I can do."

"Well at least help us get back," Leon said. "It's really damn cold here."

"Thankfully our foorprints aren't completely filled in, we can follow those back," said Fauvei, turning and looking in the snow, trying to step in the prints so not as to get more snow in his boots.

"Oh, crap! I forgot! Engar's still gone," Leon said. "Think he can use his dragon to get back, or do we need to look for him?" Leon was exasperated. He just wanted to leave. But he'd wait until the others decided what to do about Engar first.

"By muatra," said Fauvei as he rolled his eyes. "Engar is a resilliant fellow, he should make it out fine now. This is his turf after all."

Leon kicked some snow up. "My vote is we hope Engar can get out of this himself."

Thesper's smile dissapeared. "So we're in even more trouble? Oh, well... We're not dead yet," he said, and walked with them. Then he got an idea. "About Engar... He has a Dragon. Dragons are somehow connected, are they not? Wouldn't Brasil be able to find out where his brother is?"

"Possibly. But we can't rule out that he wants to stay here for now," Leon said. "Although it couldn't hurt to check."

---

Engar awoke after many hours. He had gone through horrible pain, and yet had been healed each time so that he could be tortured more. This time, however, they forgot to heal him. Engar tried to let out a yell, but it was more of a quiet moan. "Help me, someone. Help!"

He was slowly dying.

The woman came back down to where Engar lay, to see if he was awake. Unfortunately for him, he was. "Well, you're awake and still breathing, I see," she said very snobbishly. "So are you going to tell me how strong your friends truly are?" Engar looked up at her and said, " I will tell you nothing." She starred at him still right in his face. " Oh you will right now I am the only who can save you right now." Engar lashed out at her and spalt the blood in his mouth in her face. " I'm dying I don't want to be saved by you vile creature." She walked away feriously and said, " You are going to die here Engar you are going to die." Engar just lied there laughing at her.

---

Laria followed the others, feeling worried. **He's alive, but not for long anymore.** "You can sense him?" **My brother. But it is weak. Our bound is not easy to explain. I can sense him, but I'm no map.** "But you could find him?" **I could... But you'll have to convince the others of staying a bit longer. We can't split up now.** "Alright then... I'll try."

Laria walked first to Fathis and Dan. Fathis already knew how Brasil was feeling. She hoped he could help. "Fathis, talk to them, please. We can't leave Engar behind. He is in danger."

"Dan, love, Brasil wants to find his brother. It will not take long..."

Aldanaril heard what Laria said. "I'm so sorry, I had almost forgot about Engar!" He turned to the others. "Everyone! We should stay and search for Engar. Does anyone remember where you last saw him?" Aldanaril looked worried, as he had been missing for a long while now.

"As I recall, he ran into the undercroft of the Castle." said Fauvei with a sigh. "I'm going to keep moving, surely you can catch up."

Laria stared for a moment at Fauvei and then turned around. "Where to?" **Deep down. Beneath the castle. Probably some sort of prison cell.** Laria started looking for stairs.

"Just so you guys know, it's really dark down there," Leon said. "We'd best light a few fires."

"Alright, we can't leave Engar behind anyway," Dan said. "Just be careful."

Fathis spoke to Brasil. "Alright, I know you can't exactly tell us where he is, but do you have a direction to follow that would be a good idea?"

**For the moment, down. That's all I can give you. And no torches needed with a Fire Dragon, vampire!** "But you're still weak..." Laria said to Brasil. **That doesn't mean I cannot give some light!**

Thesper followed them, while he took another bottle out of his pocket.

Fauvei threw his hands in the air. "By muatra, I'm tired of this. I don't care. I'll be at the boat," he cried out against the wind. The faint wisps of wind off the ice-floe-covered coast were barely visible. He was certain he was standing on ice as it was.

'Alright then, into the labarynth we go, I guess," Leon said, then walked towards the caves. "There are a few very steep passages and a few not-so-steep. Just keep going down, I guess."

Dan and Fathis both went in with the others. "I hope it's a little warmer down here," Dan said, shivering again at the wind, which until now he had not noticed with the adrenaline going through his blood.

---

Fauvei arrived at the boat with a shiver in his wry smile. The hound was in the cabin, asleep in a ball in the corner. He awoke and sniffed the air as Fauvei approached and patted his head. He opened his bag, checking again to see no one was there.

With a glance, he pulled forth a bottle of mead, kept warm by the dog who sat next to them. "Good dog, very good dog," said Fauvei, before he downed the whole thing before you could say Aldudaggavelashadingas. He wiped the mead from his lips, which quickly turned to frost on his finger tips. "I miss being dead."

---

Leon walked ahead a little. "Left goes down," He said. "I feel a tremor. Like voices shaking through the walls. It's almost straight down. Anyone mind if I just nab a bit of magic and launch a large-scale fire spell straight down?"

"Alright, but be careful it won't be Engar."

"Don't worry. I won't go all the way with just the one." Leon started to shake and his tattoos glowed red. He jumped up then slammed down, drilling a hole in the icy ground. He went down no less than a hundred feet before he cooled off. "Okay, it sounds close now. Mages get down here and help me drill."

Fathis stood outside the tunnel. He had decided to stay outside and watch. He lazily watched in the distant a docile Udryfrykte scavenging and searching through trees.

"Alright." Dan climbed down and turned to Leon. "So just use fire and telekinesis spells?"

"Yeah. You use shock and we'll all go up." Leon said. "It's a bit melty from the fire."

"Alright. Here we go." Dan turned to the rocks and began to use his magic. He used one hand to cast fire, melting the ice and snow there. With the other hand, he began to move rocks out of the way and continue digging Leon's tunnel.

* * *

As time had passed Fauvei drank nearly five bottles of mead. He sat there, a half broken bottle digging slowly a cut into his hand, staring out the door at the steady snow which built up and was slowly melting at the door and the warmth of the room. the dog sat on his lap, and they both shared the warmth like children to a mothers leg.

Out of desperation Fauvei spoke to the hound. "Have you any family? No, then? My, lucky dog, because I had one once and it was f***ing worthless. I should've just joined that Sanguine coven four miles east of Narsis, and f***ed my days away , instead of procreating and loving and rebuilding what I lost. You know what I saw, in the dreamsleeve, sailing high inside a great aurbic penis of conentrated existence? I saw their faces, I saw their limbs and soul being torn, smushed, ripped apart by Arkayic Law.

"And it's like Azura taunted me, it's like she fooled the hag and did what she did as a final farewell before flicking her pawn off the board. They were torn asunder and into her womb, right there in cosmic bliss. As so was the spear her tool of rape, so she thrusted my love in her throat, and in cyclical manner put their souls into a cynosure for her realm.

"This is why I came back, because my love saved me and I wanted to know what their suffering was, I wanted to experience it as the Earth Bones had meant it. Do you know what its like, tasting the teat of freedom, then watch the weaning of it begin in all but a fragment of a second? Do you know how it feels to be manufactured, to realize all the love you ever felt was a battery?"

---

Fauvei stroked the hound, and talked to it like a father does to his son. "Do you think they'll be back soon, dog? I hope so, I can't do it myself."

"Where are you, glowing soul? I can smell you, but I cannot see you. You are upon us, but you are never awake. You never tell the truth, but you are never far from it. I can see you in the eyes of the universe, and they stare back at me.

"Do you know what I see hound, today I saw the enatiomorph in its infantile form, and it was beautiful, but it made me awaken, and who would have thought it, the teachings of Veloth, anonthe Psijic Endeavor, have led me to this..this is why I feel so...weak in my mind tonight. Here in this world all creation is made of two, Stasis and Change, love and hate, positive and negative, yes and no, the something and its opposite. Why then, can anything exist between them? I think I'm knowing why...this universe is perverted, dog, that all can be me and I can be I...

"I'm so f***ing afraid...and I love it...I see the light and soon shall I raise my shield."

* * *

Leon started using fire spells on crux points in the permafrost buildup. "I really made a bad angle. we may have a bit of walking to do afterwards. But not too much."

"Ah, I could use the exercise anyway," Dan said.

Leon drilled a bit lower. "Hold on, stop for a second." Leon said. "I hear voices." After a moment, they moved off. "Okay, we're almost on the ground."

---

Engar was calming down now after his second confrontation with the lady. " Oh, great," he said, as some of the enraptured ghosts returned, "You ghoul freaks are back. Do your worst; my mind has shut me from the pain." They hit him, stabbed him, beat him, and broke his bones. He never screamed. "That didn't even hurt," he said, smiling despite his weakness. One of them got too close, and Engar headbutted him and laughed. "Hahaha,the boot is on the other foot, freak!"

Leon stuck his foot in a hole. "Yeah, I think we're almost there." He said. "Just a few more inches."

Dan sped up his moving of the rocks, helped by the fact that they had dug far enough to where there was much less snow, which allowed him to use both hands to move rocks.

Leon kicked down, and fell out the hole. "Ow." he said, dusting himself off. "Okay, he should be right down the hall."

---

After arriving in the town, Largot was seen forcibly dragging Marduk through the streets towards the Temple of Azurah. "You get your mangy cut-up tail in that temple and get us what we need or you're on skull detail after our next ten raids!" Largot said, then threw him into the door. "Now we play the waiting game," he said to Saylo and Marcus as the smashing noises started.

---

"Hello, beastie," Leon said, slicing an Atmoran Spirit's head off. "Mind if I take a look in here?" The corpse sputtered and twitched, then dissapated. "Didn't think so. Come on, kiddies, time to save our royal pal."

Aldanaril followed Dan and Leon, slowly trailing down the hole with the help of a spell to ease the drop. "Are you alright?" Aldanaril asked, looking around when he reached the ground.

"We're fine, Aldanaril," Dan said, "but we should make sure Engar is."

**Impressive,** Brasil said as Laria went down.

Thesper stared for a moment at the hole and then jumped down too. "Really impressive..." he mumbled as answer.

**We're close indeed, vampire...**

"His name is Leon..." Laria whispered. **I know that. People call me Dragon. He's old enough to be called vampire. To me, that means more than his name.**

"Okay, he should be in here," Leon said. "By the sound of things, we have no time to be subtle." Leon kicked the door down, then burst in. He ripped one ghoul's head off, then left the other for his friends. He ran to Engar before anything else happened.

He had been ripped, broken, cut, gouged, and snapped. His limbs were at bad angles and blood poured from far too many holes. After a quick look, Leon was amazed. No one wound would have been fatal, but all of those taken together should have killed him by then.

"Hey, you guys, can you help a friend out?" Engar said, exhausted by his ordeals, but happy to see them. On the inside, he felt as happy as a Nord in a bar getting free mead.

Outside, he was bleeding.

"It is about freakin' time you guys got here. What took you so long?" He asked, as they removed his chains.

He tried to stand up, and fell with a loud cracking. "AAAAHHHH! Oh, for the sake of Talos _and_ Shor, they broke my legs too!"

"Engar?!? What happened to you?" Dan looked at Leon. "How's he conscious, let alone alive, when he's wounded worse then it would take to kill you?"

"They think they did enough to kill me, but I haven't met anyone who could so far." Engar smiled and said to Dan, "Ok, lets try this again.

"There we go," he said, as he limped over and picked up his gear and put on his armor.

**He has a bound that makes him stronger than you think...** Brasil said.

"Let's get you out of here and get you healed, shall we?" Laria said and gave Engar a healing potion. "This will give you enough to get you outside. And no refusing."

"Wait, wipe him off. If we get him outside his blood'll freeze," Leon said. "Wipe him on the way up. I have a plan." He took off his gloves and cracked his knuckles. "This won't be pretty, so start running!"

Thesper looked into the darkness. "Hurry up. I hear footsteps. Someone will be here in ten minutes... Female," he said.

"No," Engar said, turning to them, "you all hurry outside. Leon, do what you must. That lady is mine. I will meet you outside shortly. I promise."

Engar drank down the potion Laria gave him, and ran to where he felt the lady's presence. "Hello, Lady Mateus."

"**Ah, Lord Engar of Skyrim. I see you're still alive,**" Mateus said.

"No thanks to you. You're a Corrupt Dragon Knight, aren't you?" Engar asked. "**You're right. Those dragons not corrupt are Fire, Water, Darkness, Earth, and Light. But Light has been lost for ages,**" she said.

"That's good, that's all we have seen, and we defeated Wind's corrupt form," Engar stated.

"**Well you are lucky. All the others have been lost and sealed away,**" Mateus said.

"What, there are more?" Engar questioned.

"**Yes, that is what the scroll I had you take said inside it, the fact that other dragons existed somewhere. It also taught me how I could escape your power, and survive without you. **

**All that's left standing in the way is you.**

"Now, let's take this outside," Mateus said, and she charged Engar. When she connected with him, she sent him breaking through the walls. For a split second, he saw the others moving towards the tunnel out as they went through them. When they finally hit the ground, they had landed at a passageway to the outside. Quickly moving from Mateus into the cold outside, Engar pulled out his weapon. They began their duel.

Laria felt sad, but knew it wasn't her. "What is going on?" she asked out loud as she ran.

"Keep running, as he said!" Thesper said, pulling her with him.

"We can't leave them there!" Laria yelled.

"Really, dear. You don't know what Leon is capable of, do you?" Thesper asked.

**She never did,** Brasil answered. Laria wanted to ask something, but Thesper interupted her. "Just keep running!"

Dan and Fathis both ran to go outside with the others.

Dan turned to Leon, as they were leaving the tower. "Of all the things to happen when we're trying to get out of here, we have a rogue dragon on its home turf!"

Leon went to the corner and laid a small fireball. A slight breeze picked up towards it, and it began to glow brighter. He went from corner to corner, then left the small bombs all down the corridors. Then he ran up his drilled hole as fast as possible, praying that Engar finished quickly.

Leon ran out of the structure after his friends. "Dammit, man! You get yourself out quick or it all goes up and you along with it!" Leon yelled, then snapped his fingers. The blowing wind and snow made the spark almost imperceptible. But the deed was done, and there was no reversing it. Within minutes, the explosive spells would begin to pressurize and superheat, until they detonasted, destroying the castle at least enough to dirupt Auriel's physical essence, to slow his progress towards whatever his goal was. Leon ran to the boat, honestly praying to Shor for the first time in centuries.

---

Fauvei saw familiar forms in the distant, shades of black amongst a thick curtain of white. He untied the rope, preparing the boat for departure. Clumsily his cold fingers fumbled over the sailors' knot, and he stumbled drunkenly back inside the cabin. They stomped onto the boat, and he could see a particular urgency in Leon's eyes. He pushed off from shore with his boot, sending the craft into the slushy, ice-floe-ridden Sea of Ghosts. He had a sense of relief, as if things were over, but the nagging realizations kept biting at him like gnats...

Dan got on the boat, sitting down in a chair inside one of the cabins. "At least it's a little warm in here," Dan said.

Leon kept his eyes riveted on the shore, hoping to see Engar before he saw a flash. He figured at four minutes.

Laria sat on the boat, looking at the ice. "When will he show up?" she asked to no one. **Fighting someone isn't hard, fighting yourself is a different matter,** Brasil said.

Thesper stared to the sea. "Next time I'm staying home..." he whispered.

---

Engar was locked in a raging battle between him and Mateus, both clashing together furiously. "Mateus," he said, starting to feel the first signs of being exhausted yet again, "don't you have to take a break or something?" "** No, Engar, I don't; I'm immortal,**" she replied.

Their swords clashed against each other like waves against the shore.

After a time fighting, Engar thought to himself, _I think the are on the ship now. Now, we'll get out of here_." Engar turned and ran faster than he had in his life, trying to catch the ship.

---

Leon was getting nervous. he had no way to stop the explosion. if Engar didn't finish his fight quickly, he would be ashes blowing in the snow. "Kid, your eyes are younger than mine," He said to Thesper. "Do you see any movement in the direction of the castle?"

Thesper turned around, getting used to the name 'kid'. He stared for a moment at the castle. "I'm sorry, not much to see... I do see movement, but I can't tell it's Engar coming this way or fighting. But he's still there and alive, that's for sure."

"Damn this snow! I can see a thousand miles on a clear day, but in this I can't see anything!" Leon said, getting a little panicked. "I hope he winds up okay."

"He will," Thesper smiled. "I don't know him well, but he has proven his strength many times. How long will we wait before we leave?"

"Until he comes, or until the castle falls," Leon said, tense. "There's only three minutes left."

Fauvei had a feeling Engar would not make it out alive. He pulled down the hood of his robe and bowed his head. "May the Dreamsleeve take him peacefully."

Aldanaril had also by this time gone on board the boat, and watched at the place they just left-where Engar was still fighting. "What will the Nine bring for us next?" He said, and cast a charm on a nearby lamp, giving it a fresh new light.

"I see it! The ship." He cried. He could see the others, and they then noticed him. He had made it back.

Then at that moment, Mateus flew from behind him and grabbed his cape. She pulled back, and his head smashed against the ice. He screamed, as his bones which had barely been healed by the potion had broken yet again. "Where do you think you're going, Engar?" Mateus said to him. Then she beat him brutally.

"Sorry Engar, I can't let you live now." Then, as he was barely breathing, she lifted him up, and threw him on the sail's cross beam. It ran straight through him.

"Ahh," Engar moaned in pain, "you can't...kill me...that easily..."

"MATEUS!" He yelled to the heavens. With his last breath, he threw his spear at her. It met its mark, driving through her leg even as she escaped. Then, Engar stopped breathing.

Aldanaril lowered his head, and kneeling down in front of Engar, chanted an old song from his home, about the cycles of life and death.

"Engar!" Leon yelled. His eyes and tattoos flashed red. "**_I swear it, Dragon, I will look upon your bloodied corpse and laugh before the journey's end_**!" He said with two voices. **Loss is your living tomb,** the other Dragon said in his head, after he had augmented Leon's voice.

Thesper looked at Leon. He never had seen a vampire act like that... Suddenly he feared Leon and what he could do. Thesper was glad that Leon was on their side.

**Traitor! Traitor!** Brasil yelled. **No Dragon kills his host! Traitor!** He growled as he took form. "Brasil! You're still recovering!" Laria said, through her tears. **Leave me!** Brasil answered angry. He stretched his wings and flew over the ruines.

A few moments later, he returned and landed in front of them. **Nothing. No sign of Mateus either. Three of us! Three of us have passed away! What will become of us, Dragons!**

Leon reached into his bag and pulled a much smaller bag out. He then snarled, as though he thought his previous idea beneath him, but rather than return the smaller bag to his large one, he tied it to his belt. He then paced around the boat, growling and muttering in a language none present understood. But all could hear in his voice that he was very deep in thought.

Dan stared out at where Engar had been killed. "Engar...?" Dan said, looking at his corpse. He lowered his head. "So ends one of the most noble of the princes of Skyrim...and a close friend." He looked back at Engar's body. "I hope you enjoy Sovngarde, Engar."

Fauvei lightly scoffed at Sovngarde, and made his way back to the dog he'd grown fond of. "I know your name, and from here on out, you are to be known as the Sharmat, for in you I saw the teacher."

Suddenly the wind picked up. From every direction it blew towards the castle. It whipped by, moving the boat, then stopped. Everything shook until a burst of light and noise and fire appeared, blowing the boat away to sea with it's shockwave and temporarily blinding and deafening all present. The ice castle was no more.

* * *

Sean looked on as Pyry went on through the shelves, muttering sad thoughts to himself. "Couldn't you have seen this coming?" Sean asked, who himself was shocked at his formal rival's death. "I mean, like you said, this library has everything about everyone who has or ever will exist! How could you not see it happen?"

"Sean," Pyry said, "it's the same reason that I was able to bring back Fathis. With Leon, they aren't tied to fate. Engar was meant to do much else. Things I could never repeat in this place. But now," he said, taking Engar's own tome, "it doesn't matter." He opened it up, and the ink of the words literally fell off the page, leaving a blank book in his hands.

After a while of moping, Pyry looked up at Sean and smiled. "Well, on the bright side, we managed to help them. Now, since we already went ahead and helped them, and since we already took care of Azura's realm for the oth-"

Suddenly, Pyry stopped. Sean noticed his suddenly getting worked up, flipping through one of the tomes until he nearly yelled in rage. "We never handled it!" he yelled. "Azura's realm is still easy enough to reach at dawn or dusk. She suspects nothing!" He turned to Sean. "I messed up."

Sean looked at him. "What do you mean, you messed up?!? What's going to happen next?" he yelled at Pyry.

Pyry fell against the shelf and shook his head. "It'll take some time to explain it." He looked over at Sean. "More time than we have." He looked on quietly at the shelves, a dark look on his face.

* * *

Just as the sun began to set, Largot yelped and collapsed. Or rather, Nak'Ditargan did in his body.

Largot got up and shook himself off. Just as he did so, Marduk and the old lady came out of the Temple. "Hurry in, if you need to go to Azurah's home, then do exactly as I say!" She hissed.

They all hurried in as the old lady placed small objects in carelfully drawn circles. She stood in the center and began to chant. She swayed and then pitched to the side. A beam of light shot up from the center of the room and through the ceiling, blowing the top off. The light began to snake off until it burst on a star.

"Hurry and get in, before Twilight ends!" The old lady said, just before the ground started shaking.

A tear appeared in the sky, and the sound of it's shearing was like rending steel. Out of the widening crack burst a golden Dragon.

**You humans are far too easy to manipulate!** It screamed, before flying into the Portal.

"What the hell was that?' Marduk asked. **It is a force far older and more powerful than myself,** Nak'Ditargan answered.** Nonetheless, it must be stopped!** He and Largot ran into the Portal's beam immediately.

Marcus, almost too taken in by the brilliant display to react, quickly dashed after Largot, entering the beam as well.

* * *

"We should bury him..." Laria whispered as she stared at Engar. **And how would you do that? There is nothing more then ice around here,** Brasil said, raising his head. "You're a Fire Dragon. You can think of something. We have to bury him!" Brasil stretched once again his wings. **Don't** **be angry at me, friend. I agree. We should bury him. Or cremate him...**

Thesper stared for a moment at Engar and then looked back at the sea. Why did he feel so anxious? Because Engar died or because he was wrong about it? He stood up. "What will we do? Engar died, yes, but he died for a reason. Our task isn't finished yet," he said.

Aldanaril stood suddenly next to Laria and lowered his head. "We need to bury him somewhere." Aldanaril said still with his head lowered.

"Yes," Dan said. "And I think I know where he deserves to be buried. Skyrim. He is one of the princes of Skyrim."

Fauvei chugged another mead behind everyone's back. He walked about the cabin, about the rooms, he found Dan and Laria and gave a wry smile. "I've to do this, for the sake of the world..."

* * *

Saylo followed after Largot and Marcus, nearly tripping over them as he entered Moonshadow. "Smells nice..." He noted, drawing his sword. "Now, let's finish this," he said, pointing towards the blurred form of a large palace. "It's just like they always said though: _I see flowers and waterfalls, majestic trees, a city of silver, but it is all a blur. The colors run like water,_" He quoted from memory.

Marcus strained his eyes, looking around himself in all directions. It was quite pretty here, in a sense, though the idea that Azura resided in this place took from it's natural beauty in his mind. "Are we even going to be able to see enemies clearly here? Because if not, we're already at a significant disadvantage," He said worriedly,

Largot shook his head. "If something was moving I'd be able to tell it was there, but not what it was." **I am no better off,** Nak'Ditargan said. **My vision is the same as my host's.** "Keep on the alert. Use magic to sense if you can," Largot said to all present.

Largot began to walk, nearly tripping many times. Though his eye gradually adjusted to the running colors, it was still difficult to see. His other senses were clouded. Birds and summer insects filled the air with their incessant yet beautiful noise, and the flowers all around him clouded the smell of the Dragon inside him. He was aware of movement from the 'trees,' which were enormous red flowers. But it didn't sound threatening. In fact, very little did, save the enormous jewel-like palace they were heading towards and the strange golden blur in the distant sky that trailed white.

Largot's thoughts turned to Helen, and the reason she wasn't at his side right then. He swore he'd return whole and quickly, and he planned to make good on his oath. She would need him very soon. His revelry was interrupted by a step and a voice.

"Halt!" It said, the voice of a stern woman. He turned and saw a blue-grey shape. Much like a Twilight with arms as well as wings. It carried a vicious-looking spear that shone in the eternal evening light. "You have brought the Beast here. My Mistress demands to hear a confession of your motives from your own mouth, though she knows them well already," It said.

"We brought nothing. We opened the portal to parley with the Lady of Moonshadow, and it entered before we did," Largot replied.

"Lies!" The Twilight said, holding it's spear to Largot's throat. "You two, tell me why or the Giant dies."

"Us?" Saylo said sarcasticly "We're here to stab Azura in the face, not send a shiny lizard after her," the ordinator continued, with one hand behind his back motioning for Marcus to cast a spell of some sort. "Besides, whats the lizard to the immortal daedra?"

Seeing Saylo's signal, Marcus cast a paralysis spell at the thing about the time he said "Daedra".

The creature slumped to the ground as the spell hit. "May not have been the smartest thing to tell it that," Largot said. "We can't even kill it because it'll come back soon. I say we run to the palace as quick as we can." The wind had stopped. Suddenly everything seemed to darken a shade. The birds and insects fell silent as an acrid odor rose from the once-sweet flowers.

"Common logic dictates that that is most definitely not a good sign..." Marcus said hoarsely, a lump of worry growing steadily in his throat as he observed the once serene world around him suddenly shift to a much more sinister ambiance. "That sounds like the best idea I've heard all day, Captain."

Good idea though it was, it came late. Purple shapes flew from the palace. As the giant roses that were the trees began to wither, the flock split into two, one heading for the golden streak and the others heading straight for the group.

The shrieking Twilights circled overhead, and just as they dove, there was a flash from the golden Dragon. They all cried out in pain and then flew off towards it.

Largot hesitated a mere instant. Then turned. "Go. Run!" He said, following his own advice and taking shelter in the rose trees as they continued to wilt. Petals the size of ballistae fell to the ground as they ran in.

Saylo bounded up the stairs to the silver palace, not looking behind him to see how close the other two where. "I can see-" he began to shout, before a pair of twilights collided with him.

A moment later Saylo hit the ground at the bottom of the steps, the first of the two daedra landed nearby and immediately began to try to claw his eyes out. The ordinator flailed about for a minute before his fist connected with the daedroth's head.

Saylo stood up and watched the twilight flop around on the ground, apparently dazed. Saylo simply smiled and stomped on the creature's left wing with a satisfying crunch, then began running up the steps laughing. "I knew it! Daedra do have bones!"

Marcus ran past the wounded daedra as he struggled to keep up with Saylo. "I could have told you that!"

Largot ran out from the wilting trees and up the steps, stepping on the felled Twilight's other wing with a crunch. He entered the Palace, inside of which things were much less chaotic. Somehow, Largot found that, while his vision was still blurry in here, it was significantly improved. Light flooded in from a large door at the end of a massive hallway, along with the noise of a small waterfall and the smell of roses. Azura's chambers without a doubt, the last unwithered place in Moonshadow.

Auriel spiraled up higher and higher. He felt power flood through His veins as His Aetherial being began to absorb Oblivionic forces. As He sucked the power from the realm, it began to wither and die. He felt the wrath of Azura, which was building to a boil. Soon she would show herself to Him. But before that happened, He needed to sow the seeds of discord in the only threat He knew of: the companions of Yokuda.

He reached out with His expanding conciousness, touching the mind of Saylo. **My child, My child. Why do you not greet Me?** He said, so that only Saylo could hear. **Why do you travel with Our foes? The filth of Men cast you and the rest of The People, from dominance. Why do you stay with them?**

"It was the Empire," Saylo thought, "Not them!" Saylo began to slow slightly. "And they've helped me, I'm stronger because of them. Do I really believe that?" Memories began to flow back. "If you always lie to yourself, you start to think it is the truth, and then, you're a traitor to your own cause!"

**Men, once so humble, have forgotten their place. It is the fault of the demon Lorkhan. There are still those of The People alive this day who remember when the hairless apes were Your slaves,** Auriel said. **Now they pretend themselves Our masters! Abominations of nature! Spawn of the Demon!** Nak'Ditargan twitched in Largot. He didn't know what was being said, but he knew there was Draconic comminication. **Indoril,** He asked Saylo, **is someone speaking to you?**

"No," Saylo lied, "just a little dizzy from the fall." Saylo sped up, heading towards the center of the massive palace. "_Tell me more._"

**You are of My blessed. They are the beasts who defied My will!** Auriel yelled in Saylo's head.

Before Auriel could continue, a bolt of white energy shot from the palace, striking Him dead-on. He shrieked with pain as the polarized energy seared His being, breaking His mental link with Saylo, if only temporarily. Now He had to focus.

The Mistress of the Realm had taken notice and had tired of seing her cronies slaughtered. "Now, while they're both distracted!" Largot yelled. He charged into the central chamber. As he entered he stopped dead. Green grass stretched from wall to wall like a carpet as water trickled down into a pool. A gentle breeze blew through the shrubs and other small plants. It was the most peaceful and beautiful place he'd ever seen. He shook his head. He couldn't afford to get distracted at so crucial a time. Though he was loath to spill blood in such a peaceful place, he signaled Saylo to ready the Sword, unaware that Auriel had sown the seeds of distrust in him.

**_Fools!_** Azura yelled. **_Killing me will give this vermin exactly what he desires. You will merely be harming yourselves!_**

"Well what exactly does he want?" Marcus asked. His curiousity about the feud between this daedric prince and the golden beast flying around had been growing exponentially as they had been running through the palace. He also felt much more conversational in the wonderful atmosphere.

Azura glared. **_He no longer wishes to be an Earthbone. He wants to leave your world and rejoin the Magna-Ge who left for Aetherius. To do so he must pass through here. If he succeeds then all Time will shatter, and we will go back to the Primal state. I will survive, as will all Daedra, but you mortals will not._**

Largot turned. "This is a predicament. I think we seriously have to deal with that Dragon. It's giving Nak'Ditargan and me a very bad feeling. There's definitely something wrong here."

"I lose either way," Saylo said, now that the voice of Auriel no longer echoed in his ears. "But, that's never stopped me before." Saylo dropped his own blade and readied the massive daedric sword as a familiar sensation filled him.

"And it sure as hell won't stop me now! The rise of Dagoth Ur, and the Fall of the Tribunal, it's all your fault. You're a deceiver, Azura. You've abandoned people, Us, when we needed you most. **We're** going to kill you." Saylo charged towards Azura, blade in hand, with a singular thought in his mind.

"_Kill_."

* * *

"I hate boats, I hate boats, I hate boats..." Leon paced on the deck of the boat, muttering. They were going fast and the sensation of movement was making him dizzy. They'd reach Skyrim quickly this way, to bury the body of the poor Engar.

Leon eulogized in his head. "A good, honorable man, with a not-so-honorable pactmate. He was killed by a betrayal that will not go unavenged. He would've made a good king had not fate...."

Leon paused. His fist clenched and a warmth rose from the pouch on his belt. Fate. Forever his enemy, even when he could break it. He needed to pull a favor from a friend. Both the favor and the friend would be very unpleasant.

Fauvei approached Dan, trying to hide a crude smile from his face. He tapped him on the shoulder, giving a warm, friendly grin and an inviting tone of voice, as the wintry wind howled faster and fatser southward, dragging them to the northern coast of Tamriel. "Dan, I know you've spent time in Vvardenfell and with the Telvanni, but I ask thus, are you familiar with Velothi teachings on the Psijic Endeavor?"

---

In the distance, the fog lifted. Leon, standing on the prow, was the first to see the rocky crags of Skyrim's shoreline. "Oi! Land!" Leon yelled. "Finally!" He added.

Aldanarail stood up and watched as the shore began to come closer, ever silent as it approached.

Fathis walked to Leon. "You know, I think more then one mystery will be solved by the end of this adventure," Fathis said. "It's all been leading up, I think."

Leon turned to Fathis. "Solved or no, sometimes answers raise worse questions and solutions cause worse problems."

"Somebody get him up so we can do the whole burial thing. We're on a schedule here, we have a lot to do and not nearly enough time to do it all!" He started running around, doing a terrible job of making the preparations for landing the boat. "_I wish we'd brought one of our pirate friends._" He couldn't help but think.

Thesper looked at Leon as he ran around. He knew even less about preparing the ship, so he wasn't planning to help. He would do worse, probably. Then he thought of something he could do. "I'll get him," he said and went below deck to get Engar.

Thesper found Engar's body and carefully lifted him. "You're home, friend..." he said, and carried him up on deck.

Fauvei's heart sank as he saw the ice floes in the water beside them. He peaked out the cabin to see the broken coastline, unmistakabley that of Skyrim; the jutting, ejectile-appearing rocks, though sparse, indicated they were near the far northeast coast, near where they began in the port of Winterhold. He stuttered, and wrapped his cold hand around the colder leather handle of his dagger. He whispered to Dan, his words shaking... "Dan, I've something to ask of you...

"I want you to kill me."

---

Leon stopped dead, rope in hand. Kill him? Why did Fauvei feel he needed to die? He was about to drop the rope and bolt to them but stopped. He didn't know what Fauvei intended, but being that he was, in a sense, already dead he figured there was a sense to it.

"_Stupid soul-in-a-box._" Leon thought, looking up into the rapidly clearing night sky. He breathed in, the freezing air stinging his nostrils as the billions of pinpricks in Oblivion's veil shone dimly. He steeled himself for the sacrifices that would and must be made. He knew what needed to be done. he continued to clumsily prepare the boat as he schemed.

Laria stared at Fauvei, but when she tried to say something, she got interupted by Brasil. **Let's go see the view, dear.** "What? No! I'm not going away from this!" Laria answered. **Be silent and obey your Dragon!** Brasil said angry. Laria mumbled something and went up.

After preparing, Leon then turned to the action on the deck. Nobody should have to live in a false body. That and only that was why he allowed this to happen. Not because he thought Fauvei didn't deserve to live, but because he was already dead. The ship skidded to a halt on the gravelly beach. "Get the bodies." Leon said, referring to Engar and the soon-to-die Fauvei.

---

Dan turned to Fauvei. "Kill you? Why?" Dan asked.

"I thought surely you'd know, for the Rim of the universe is tilting by the minutes passing, and I can see the doors of the gate widen. I don't want to become this, Dan, I'm sorry, but I have to go." "Please?" he said, in a pleading yet insisting tone. A look of impatience was plain on his face.

Dan looked at Fauvei. He paused for a moment. Then, he spoke slowly. "You realize that I'm willing to do this for you.

But first, I want to ask a question, then say a statement. Firstly, will you die like everyone else when I do this? Or will you return like before?"

"I know that this time I can die without mythic or Azurian intervention. I will disintegrate into the whirled mind of past-juice, and but my loving potential will remain, bereft of emotion and memory. Make haste, Dan..."

"I will, but I must do this. The second thing I must state..." Dan paused for a second.

"You've changed from that Azurian intervention, Fauvei. You are much different then you were before your death, but you still are the same person you were, and you are my friend.

"I cannot say anything for sure, but what I can say is this will join those moments which will haunt me for the rest of my life. In this case, are you prepared?" Dan pulled his katana from its sheath.

Fauvei nodded, "You have been a friend if I ever knew what that word has meant." He held out his arms and protruded his chest. "Make it quick," he said, as a forlorn smile spread across his face.

He stood with his eyes closed, an old Dunmer ballad his mother sang to him was playing in his head, and he cautiously swayed. He moved his tongue across his dry lips, as he watched his life flash before his eyes. He quietly turned the brass handle as the sea breeze behind him rustled his long uncut hair.

* * *

_He was a long ways off the coast of the Telvanni Isles, he was where Azura had told him to go. Cautiously he stepped inside, watching his footsteps, trying to be dainty and unheard. Dim candles lit the hallway, shadows of moths covered the walls. He discarded his nervous saliva in a quick spit. Closer, closer, closer... He entered a massive atrium, the columns inscribed with Daedric sigils._

_In the center was a triangular pedestal, atop it stood the figure, his dual skin plain even in the poor, yet mystic lighting. He moved elegantly, almost as if in a trance, and Fauvei quietly extracted Falus from its sheath. The blade reflected and caught his eye. Caught Vivec's eye._

_"I've been waiting for you, fate-demon of the mother of the Rose, I put myself at your mercy, as if you have any." And Vehk pulled out his Milk Taker, and with it he drew lines in the air, and with it he drew a face. It was Dryvari, her face bloodied and dead. And then from it formed her body, which fell limp to the floor, evaporating into crimson, bloodied dust._

_Fauvei spit upon Vehk as his blade slowly sunk into the grey and the gold, between the male and the female, and he killed the mother f*cker. _

_Without knowing he screamed QUA CE ALTADOON? _

_CHIM CE ALTADOON replied Vivec with his dying breath, "This sigil will intone death into your skull, and it will raise you beyond the final, uniaurbic tower, and with it I use you to spite the Rose Mother..."_

* * *

Dan pulled his katana back. "Goodbye, Fauvei," he said. He thrust the sword into Fauvei's chest, feeling even as he thrust it the blade greedily draining Fauvei's life.

Fauvei's eyes opened and there was a secondary glimpse of pain in them, followed by diffuseness. Slowly his knees buckled and he fell to the hard, wooden deck. He looked very peaceful as a trickle of blood poured out through the hole in his robe.

It was over.

---

Leon flickered. It wasn't much, but Thesper felt it for sure. A twitch in the air's energy. His hands quickly clenched and unclenched into fists. A red mist escaped the pouch on his belt. He put his hand on it and made to speak, but then growled a beastly growl and moved over there to prepare the lifeless corpse for burial.

Laria stared at Fauvei's dead body with tears in her eyes. "Everyone who died, returned. All of them. Even Rostrin, the first time. And now... They don't..." she whispered. **Death is just a part of life, friend. Bury them with love and remember them for eternity. That's all they need,** Brasil said.

Thesper shivered when he felt the strange twitch. He saw the blood from Fauvei's robe. The beautiful, red color... He turned away. With Engar in his arms, he walked to Leon. "Here he is," he said.

Aldanarail stood near and watched, a long missing feeling breaking free inside of him. "May the Nine watch over you, my friend."

Leon took Engar's body and told Thesper to grab Fauvei. He jumped off the boat and landed on the rocky shore. He walked forlornly inland for a short while, far enough that the sea wouldn't unearth them. As he began to dig, he began to sing. It was a slow, quiet song in Nedic. Clearly a lament. He dug four feet down through the ice and rock. He put Engar's body in and then began on Fauvei's grave.

Thesper stared for a moment at Fauvei's body. He had to pick him up... Slowly he lifted the body. It felt strange, knowing this had been a friend. But Thesper also felt his hunger return. He could smell the warm blood inside... Thesper told himself to keep moving, and went down to the beach.

Finally, he made it to the grave. He laid Fauvei on the ground, and hurried to the water to wash his hands. He knew they had blood on them, but he didn't want to look. Then, he returned to the fire and took another vial out of his pocket.

Leon stopped singing for a moment. "Good job, kid," He said. "You passed that test." Thesper drank the vial and smiled when he heard Leon.

Laria followed them to the beach and sat down near the fire.

Aldanaril followed Leon and made a fire nearby the graves. "As the planets and stars change, so do we. There will be time for everyone, and for no one." Finishing the statement, he asked, "Anyone want something to drink?" As he began making some tea.

"I would love to have some tea, Aldanaril," Laria said, as she watched the flames.

Aldanaril gave Laria a cup of tea, and then he took out more cups and put them near the fire. "There is enough tea for everyone." he said.

Leon started throwing the rock and ice back on the corpses. After a few minutes, they were covered. He said, sadly, "Now we need a memorial. But a stone wouldn't be befitting for either of them." He sat down and began to chant. It had been very long since he had last used such a spell, but it was still clear in his mind.

He reached into the roots of the world, and pulled. A small sapling sprouted. It seemd to twitch as Leon's face did. Then again, then it rocketed up, becoming a huge evergreen tree.

Leon fell back, panting heavily and coated with sweat. "That's the last time I do that for at least the next three hundred years!" He said. "Somebody carve their names in."

Laria took her dagger and carved the names into the wood. "I hope that will do..." she said.

Thesper looked at the tree. "You should learn me that trick..." he said.

"It's a tough one. It's easier to start with vines or saplings. I learned how to do vines when I was a human. I used to be afraid of holes, since I fell in one as a kid," Leon said. "Helps that they can be stuck to walls so you just need to grow them out, and don't need to lift them up."

Aldanaril then stood up and walking over to the tree, touched it and said, "Aldanaril Oio'Adae, Loremaster of the Psijic Order: May you rest in peace, friend." Aldanaril then walked back to the fire and sat down.

Leon got up and walked around. He was still tired, but they lacked time. He grabbed two thick sticks and tied some cloth around the ends. He used a spell to light them on fire, but nearly collapsed from being light-headed.

He panted on the ground for a moment, then continued. He hated doing this, and he knew that, cheap though it may come, it would definitely exhaust him to do what needed to be done.

He took the shovel and dug a small trench down from one makeshift torch to another. "Anyone good at conjuration, get over here and help me out," He called to the group, who were about fifty feet behind him at the fire.

Dan, who had been thinking on Fauvei's death-no, his _killing_ Fauvei-suddenly jolted up. "You know I can use Conjuration," Dan said, happy to remove his mind from the current situation.

Fathis also stood up, saying, "And there's no way I could have been Dan's Mouth if I hadn't known Conjuration." They both stepped over. "What do we need to do?" Dan asked.

"Neither of you are going to like this any more than me. So rather than waste time convincing you I'll need you to take it on faith and funnel me some power." Leon said. "Also, do those sticks look to be roughly thirty feet apart?" He asked, pointing to the sticks he'd thrust into the ground.

"They do," Thesper answered from near the fire. He watched Leon with a frown. "_What is he up to_?" he thought, "If he dares to do something dangerous, I'll hit him." He kept an eye on Leon and wondered what was going to happen.

Laria felt Brasil move and let him out. He took form immediately and roared. "What's the matter?" she asked. **I'm strong enough to share my power,** Brasil answered. A red glow appeared and filled everyone with warm feeling. Then he stretched his wings. **And I'm hungry. I'm going to hunt for a snack. Maybe a bear or something like that...** He flew away, to the woods. **I won't go far!**

"Good!" Leon yelled out. "If things turn hairy we'll need you. Not that I don't have full confidence everything'll be fine, but sometimes things happen." Leon pulled on the energy from the others. Even with that, he still wasn't at his best. It'd have to do, though, time was of the essence for once in his eternity.

He focused the power to a point between the sticks on the ground, then shoved it down. To him, the push felt like an eternity, although to all the onlookers the tiny ball of luminecent energy had moved too fast to track. Exahusted, Leon fell to one knee, panting and bathed with sweat.

What was done was done, and he prayed that it wouldn't become the worst idea he'd ever had.

---

A shockwave spat from the point on the ground the bolt of energy hit. The ground began to shake and a crack formed, spreading from the center to the two sticks. The sticks turned grey and began to thicken and grow taller, as they grew the shaking grew more severe and the skies were choked black with smoky clouds.

Lighting flashed and thunder roared with amazing ferocity. Many nearby trees caught fire as the sticks began to arch over and a point of blood red light appeared in the center of the newly formed arch. It expanded, filling the entire circle with a red sheet in an enourmous version of the Oblivion Gates of yesteryear. A two-toed, red foot stepped out, and then he stepped fully into Mundus.

Mehrunes Dagon, Prince of Destruction. Fifty feet tall, a weapon in each of his four arms, his eyes glowing with a yellow light as smoke poured from his nostrils. He looked down at the group of companions and laughed. "**_Leon! I never thought it in you to kneel!_**" Dagon said, cheerfully. He sat down on a nearby hill, making cracks in the earth where he stepped. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," Leon said, dragging himself to his feet with visible difficulty.

"**_These must be desperate times, if you are desperate enough to waste yourself on so difficult a call, so far from my normal summoning day. What is it that you need of me?_** Dagon asked, bemused, his voice causing the winds to strip the needles off the trees. "Yes. I need you to inscribe a Sigil Stone and allow us into an Oblivion Pocket," Leon said, bracing.

"**_WHAT!? YOU dare ask this of me, of ME?"_** Dagon jumped up and smashed the hill to pebbles. "_**Why do you need to go into a Pocket?**_" "I need to enter Azura's realm. The only way I can do that right now is by traversing a pocket. There will be no penalty. It needs only be a one-way portal. We'll find our way out of Moonshadow alone."

Dagon stroked his chin. "**_What do you offer me in return?_**" He asked. "I'll call off the debt. It'll be like that match never happened." Dagon laughed evilly. "**_You would sacrifice that place? After all the trouble you went through to save it?_**" "Like I said, desperate times call for desperate measures. It's either them or possibly everyone. Even you." Leon said, resigned.

"**_Very well._**" Dagon said, taking a small black stone from the air and moving his claw across it. It began to glow red, then an Oblivion Gate opened. "Thank you. Please, don't kill them all." Leon said. "_**I promise nothing.**_" Dagon replied, becoming dust as the giant portal faded, leaving the once peaceful clearing a grey, ashen, cracked slice of Hell.

Leon almost shed a tear. "All those people...." He muttered. He turned to the others. "just sacrificed a lot for this. Others sacrificed far more. For them and me, we can't fail." Leon walked forward, and touched the Gate. He felt the warmth radiating as his hand passed through. He grinned his bizzare half-grin. "Welcome to the party," He said, then charged in.

Thesper stared at the portal with open mouth. What did Leon say? Dagon had a debt with him.

"Holy blood of Lamae..." Thesper whispered, and jumped through the portal.

Aldanarail stood so quickly, he almost fell over. "How! Why? This isn't good." Then he grabbed Laria and sent a message to Brasil. _Hurry up, Brasil! We're leaving!_

**I'm on my way, Altmer! You think I could miss such a Prince?** Brasil roared. He flew to them, became some smoke and took refuge in Laria's body. "Alright then..." Laria said and went through the portal.

---

Leon came out in the unstable plane. The sulphurous fumes choked his nostrils and the uneven, rocky ground was difficult to traverse in his condition. But they were nearly there. As the others filed in he looked around. A near featureless island. It had an unguarded Sigil Tower and a weak red glow from the lava. In the center was exactly what Leon needed. A small hole. He began to walk over towards it, and fell flat on his face, half conscious. Half his mind saw and felt everything. The unstable plane, the others entering still. The heat off the ground, the boom of the thunder. The other half felt only darkness. He wanted to sleep. In a way, for the second time in all his three thousand years, his body was trying to die.

Thesper came out of the portal, saw Leon on the ground and ran as fast as he could to him. "What the heck are you doing?" he almost yelled, more worried than angry. "This is not the place or the time to lay down! Get up!" He searched his pocket and took a vial. He opened it and held it before Leon. "This is my last one. I don't know if it will help, but we'll try. Come on, smell it! Beautiful, red color. The best of the best: Khajiit. Smell and drink it!"

---

Heartbeat. Heartbeat. Everything seemed so small and quiet. Like he was hearing it through a wall. Like he was in a box. He saw things moving. A vial near his face. But it was getting farther away. Like he was moving backwards through a tunnel. He vaguely smelled blood. He thought back. Days ago had been his last meal, and he had summoned a Daedra Prince with no power left. The mistake of a newblood.

His mouth opened a little. His fangs lengthened in an exquisite desire to drink the red nectar. His throat was dry. He had no strength. He couldn't move to take it. He couldn't hold on any longer. The darkness took him. His breathing stopped.

"_Don't give up yet._" He felt as though a hand was caressing his cheek. A laugh. It was so familliar, so beautiful. Keep fighting, you're almost there. He inhaled. He coughed, the air was so foreign to his lungs, even having been dead only for so short a time. He dragged himself to his knees and took the flask. It wasn't much. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight on it, but it would keep him alive. He drained it down, and pulled himself up. "Thanks kid." He said. _And thank you too, my love,_ he thought to the voice that had spoken to him. "I can't do the next part. I need any one of you to stand in the hole and think of our destination. It'll feel like a shock, but it won't kill you."

"I'll do it..." Thesper said with haste. "Stay still and rest for the few moments you have." Laria ran to Leon when she saw how weak he was. "Are you alright?" she asked. "For now," Thesper answered as he walked to the hole. "He just needs some time to recover, the one thing we don't have." "Would it help if... you feed?" Laria asked, when she saw the empty vial. "If he needs to, it will be my blood," Thesper answered again before Leon could. Then he concentrated on his task. "Moonshadow..." he thought. "Moonshadow, Azura... Moonshadow, to Marcus!" He felt a strange pull.

A few moments later Thesper opened his eyes. "That was even worse than teleportation!"

Dan and Fathis both felt the pull, and afterwards, like the others, opened their eyes. At first, Dan thought he was having vision problems. Then he remembered a little fact.

Yep, they were definitely in Moonshadow.

Leon experienced the same vision problem. He stumbled forward. "The others... are probably dealing with Azura." Leon said. "I just now realized I've never heard just why you guys are butting heads with her, but I have a big snake that needs taking care of." He pointed to the golden shape that was flying unevenly in the distance, raining white blood from a massive wound, the one Azura caused earlier. "Good," he thought, "it'll be even. We're both wiped out."

Auriel flew in spirals, dazed and in pain. He sensed the human's presence. **_RRRrrhhh. Do you think you can defeat Me?_** He roared for all to hear, then began to spiral higher.

Leon started forward, drawing not his ancient and powerful akaviri blade, but the simple bronze sword he had drawn from the skeleton in the frost castle. 'I'll strike you down again, same as before. This time we're here, so the fight won't go your way." "_You can do it._" She said in his head. Leon roared his war cry out, as the Dragon belched flame into the air. They were ready to finally settle their score.

"He's still weak!" Laria said worried. "We need to help him!" "Leave him," Thesper growled. "If he wants to risk his life to kill that dragon, then it's his choice. If he dies, I don't care." He walked to the palace.

"But you do care..." Laria whispered. Thesper stopped and looked over his shoulder. "We need to go inside," he said and kept on going. "Why is he doing like that?" Laria asked. **He has a point, my friend. We need to get inside.** "But he just said that he didn't care about Leon..." **If Leon really gets hurt, even more than he is now, Thesper will stand by his side before you can say 'Leon'. Let's go in.** Laria nodded and went to the palace.

Leon jumped up at the Dragon, who limped down. It bit at him, but he managed to dodge to the left, grabbing onto a horn and swinging himself up. he yelled as he stabbed down with the simple sword. The Dragon turned his head at just the right moment and Leon missed, throwing himself off.

"_Keep fighting._" Everything flashed white. He seemed to be human again, suspended in midair. Before him she stood, smiling. "Caelia..." He whispered.

"_Rest now,_" She said. "_In a moment you will have to fight again._"

"All I ever did for you was kill you," Leon said, "I should never have made you like me. I was greedy."

"_You were. But you were in love. Sometimes that makes people do stupid things._"

"It's not past tense. I still love you." She smiled, but then something happened.

A flicker. A hiss.

Auriel landed between them, shrieking. Leon's physical body clenched its fists. As his mind ran toward Caelia's, his physical eyes glowed red. Suddenly he was enveloped in darkness, alone. "You bastard! I'll kill you! Give her back to me! Caelia!"

---

His mind and body one again, he grabbed the pouch on his belt and opened it. He reached in and pulled out a red stone. It wreathed his hand in a pink smoke as he said in a loud and clear voice: "I am a son of the Lamae Clan! GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" The stone seemed to suck light into it, then burst. Leon was bathed in a red smoke as he shot up, changing directions midair, eyes blood red and visible for miles, straight towards the Dragon.

Aldanaril watched as Leon moved towards Auriel. "I knew I would see his true self one day!"

Thesper stopped right in front of the palace door when he heard Leon's words. He turned around and stared at him with disbelief. "He is what?" he whispered. **Inside! Go inside!** Brasil roared, and Laria pushed him through the door.

Leon felt the second presence in his head. "_You called?_" She said to Leon and to everyone else. "We sure as hell did, now help me!" Leon said. "_As you wish, handsome._" They flew up to level with the wounded Dragon. He breathed smoke out his nostrils and hissed. They flew headlong towards each other, Leon punching with colossal force, landing it right on Auriel's snout. He flipped and kicked downwards, hitting the top of His head, knocking the Dragon down twenty feet.

**_Even two vampires cannot kill a God!_** Auriel roared, spiraling up and up as Leon did the same, gradually coming closer in the sky. Lamae flared a spell in Leon's hand and he added much of his own remaining power to it. They let it launch, a ball of red as rich and deep as blood sailed through the sky, exploding on Auriel. He wailed and let loose a cascade of fire, but Lamae raised a shield around herself and her host, protecting them, if just barely.

"_He's got some fight in Him,_" Lamae said with a chuckle. "We've weakened him," Leon said, showing Lamae his plan in his mind. She laughed gleefully.

They flashed, and two Leons flew opposite directions. Leon threw his copy Lightspark. With two bodies and two sets of eyes, he could better survey the battlefield. His clone went and cut into Auriel's leg, not causing anything lethal, but still distracting Him. The clone was snatched in Auriel's jaws, and Leon yelled with pain as his second body was killed.

He shrugged it off. "_Now! He's distracted!_" Lamae yelled. Leon took the hint and dove, catching Lightspark in his left hand then shooting up, cross-cutting Auriel across his chest. He landed next to his companions as the Dragon fell, spraying blood everywhere.

He disintegrated into bones, which became white dust, sucked to the portal back to Nirn that Largot and the others had used. "That problem's dealt with." Leon said, but his eyes still glowed red as he stuck the bronze sword into the ground. "_Who are your friends?_" Lamae asked. "You're in my head, look for yourself." Leon joked back. "We make a hell of a team."

Dan turned to Leon. "Lamae," Dan said, "wherever you are in Leon's head, it is an honor to meet you."

Thesper stood in the central chamber and looked around. He smelled. "He's near..." he whispered.

**He is not alone...** Brasil answered. **Nak'Ditargan is with him, I sense him.** "If they are both here, Saylo will be here too," Laria said.

"Marcus!" Thesper yelled. He didn't care that someone else could hear him too. "Boy, where are you?"

---

Azura seemed to dissipate, avoiding the sword by a hair's breadth and appearing elsewhere. She snarled at Largot, Saylo and Marcus, floating twenty feet in the air. **_You think that I can be defeated, here in my own world?_** She yelled. **_Fools!_** Black lighting arced from her body, running up and down the walls. The room itself turned black and twisted, and the smell of roses was replaced with rotting flesh. Black spikes began bursting from the walls, and the clouds changed from grey to jet black.

---

Thesper growled. "Where's that smell coming from?" **I guess from where the others are,** Brasil said. "Then we shall go to them..." Thesper said and went into the direction of the smell.

"Shouldn't we warn the others?" Laria asked. Thesper hesitated. "They'll find us," He answered, and then started walking. He stopped when he found the room. "I guess this is it..." He whispered. He waved at the three, trying to get their attention without Azura noticing he was there.

---

Nak'Ditargan burst out of Largot, landing between the companions and Azura. He roared, the black lightning glancing off his thick skin like nothing. He roared again, the wind of his collossal lungs blowing like a hurricane and the sound louder than a thousand war-drums. But in his heart he knew that in this place they would need a plan, they couldn't beat a Daedra Prince in it's own realm with strength alone, even together.

Brasil roared when he saw his brother. He appeared, covered in flames. **You took my host! Now see what you have created!** he growled at Azura. He grew, his flames turning blue from the heat. **I share two souls! Two is what you will get!** Suddenly, he split and became two seperate flames. One part of him covered Laria in flames, the other part left the room and made its way outside.

There he joined Fathis, surrounding him with the same shield. Laria felt the power inside her growing. Destruction had always been her best skill. **Come, come!** Brasil roared through Fathis. **Find us and make haste!** Thesper ran to the others in the center.

Nak'Ditargan turned, and growled approvingly. Two Dragons could plan, ambush, confuse. He took off into the sky, spiraling around up top. He needed to buy some time. The planning would need to be left to the others. He just hoped there was a way to get her in range of Saylo's sword.

Thesper let Azura for a moment behind him and looked at Marcus. "You seem alright..." he said as he examined him. "I guess I should inform you all that Leon was fighting the Dragon when we entered," he said to the three.

"Who's Leon?" Marcus asked, slightly confused. Glancing back at Azura, he thought to himself. Moments before she was nearly the picture of beauty, and now her appearance was closer to that of a rabid beast. "Things are ending up to be much more complicated then previously thought..." Marcus mumbled to Thesper, genuinely happy to see his old friend, but scared out of his wits also.

"I totally forgot you didn't meet him yet! They know who he is," Thesper said, and pointed at Largot and Saylo. "And I guess She knows him too..." He pointed at Azura. "He'll be here in a second I guess, with the others. Vampire. Old, creepy and powerful one."

Thesper stood between Marcus and Azura, keeping an eye on her. "You stay out of the way, boy. I don't want you to get hurt. If something happens, they'll need you to take care of them." He showed his teeth and growled.

---

Aldanarail followed behind Laria. As he saw what happened, he felt it was time to put his Mysticism studies to use. "May my brothers find me," he said, and clapped his hands in the air as hard as he could. A small flame was born.

Every second, it grew, until it was large enough for him. "Laria, take this flame if I...change, and end it."

Aldanaril walked through the flame...as he walked through it, he felt a strange feeling from inside. "Iachesis, is that you?" _"Yes it's me my old friend. Why do you risk your sanity to reach me here?_

"I need your guidance, master." Aldanaril bowed, but he didn't see anything. _"You must understand that this cannot be undone, Lore Master. There is a consequence for every action._ "I understand, master." Then he stepped back, and felt the spirit leaving him alone in the darkness.

Aldanaril stepped out of the flames. "Has anything happened?" He quickly asked Laria.

**Nothing has changed for the moment,** Laria answered, speaking through one voice with Brasil.

**But we can't wait much longer!** A fire ball appeared in Laria's hand. **Eternal Fire guide me!** She threw it at Azura, knowing it would not have effect. They only hoped they could distract her enough to give Saylo a chance.

The ball of fire hit Azura square. She glided down and back a few feet, then turned. Angry, she began exuding even more of her power, launching black lightning eveywhere, which Largot did his best to divert.

---

Thesper pushed Marcus to the side of the room, trying to avoid the lightning. Suddenly he saw one from the corner of his eye. Afraid it would hit Marcus, Thesper spread out his arms to protect him. He took the full hit and screamed out of pain. He fell on the floor, feeling the shock through his body. Slowly he tried to open his eyes, but wasn't able to move. He felt dizzy and light in his head. He only felt pain, so much pain...

He saw images before him. They were dark and not clear. He saw a person and knew who it was. The mortal... He felt the pain again and gave a yell. He tried to disapear, escape, but he knew it wasn't possible... The games... Always the games... It hurt and he was never able to win.

Thesper opened his eyes. The darkness had changed. His eyes glowed red and he stared at the people around him. Not knowing what was going on, he looked at his arms and feet. They were not bound. He stretched his hands before him, but he did not feel the cold steel. The games, the cruel games... Had they ended?

Thesper stood up, still feeling dizzy. What was going on? Suddenly he saw the Daedra Prince above him. He almost fell again. He looked once again at his hands and grinned. "The games... The games have ended..." he whispered. He felt a joy in his heart, followed by a terrible hunger. "I will make the rules now, mortal!" he yelled to no one. "My game will be better than yours!" He laughed and showed his teeth, ready to hunt. His vision was still not clear, but he didn't care. He grinned and jumped to the Prince above him. "Hunt!"

Marcus scurried over to Thesper on all fours and just as he prepared to administer a healing spell, Thesper's eyes popped open. As Marcus looked at his face, a terrifying chill flowed at a horridly slow rate throughout Marcus' entire body. He knew the look in Thesper's eyes. He hadn't seen it since...

He read Thesper's lips, since he spoke too quietly to hear, and he leapt and tumbled backwards, expecting Thesper to come at him. As Thesper screamed those words, Marcus felt as if he had been hit square in the chest with a giant hammer. All the memories of his terrible sins boiled up to the surface and he almost vomitted.

Thesper's behavior had been so normal, Marcus had assumed vampires were simply more resistant to mental agony, and that Thesper was barely affected at all, but it turned out that was wrong. This wasn't usual vampiric bloodlust. Marcus swallowed hard, trying to remove the lump in his throat. "What in the name of the Divines have I created within him?"

---

"Stop running, you fat guar!" Saylo shouted, attempting to press the assault, then diving to the side as black lightning struck the place he had just been. The Ordinator stood up and fumbled with the sword for a moment, before charging once again as lightning crashed all across the withering realm.

"Ordinator!" Aldanaril threw an ethereal dagger towards him. "Use it wisely."

Aldanaril then walked towards the now fading flame and released it, causing it to vanish. Aldanaril thought for a moment, and then started chanting in Aldmeris.

_"O sacred isle Artaeum, where rosy light infuses air, _

_O'er towers and through flowers, gentle breezes flow, _

_Softly sloping green-kissed cliffs to crashing foam below, _

_Always springtide afternoon housed within its border, _

_This mystic, mist-protected home of the Psijic Order: _

_Those counselors of kings, cautious, wise, and fair."_

When he finished saying this, rain began to fall from the skies of Moonshadow.

---

Dan and Fathis both attacked Azura. Dan used thunder spells, strengthened by courtesy of his former dragon companion, while Fathis concentrated on his fire spells from Brasil. Both did no damage, but still attempted to fight Azura as they could.

Dan pulled out his katana, and looked at it, remembering it was the sword that had greedily ate away Fauvei's life. Perhaps it was destiny it was here?

Dan charged at Azura, saying, "This is for Fauvei, Azura!" The attack might be crazy, but the want for revenge that had almost made him go with Largot and Saylo in the beginning had risen again with full force. He roared incomprehensibly as he attacked Azura.

Laria saw Dan attack Azura. She knew he wouldn't stand a chance, but none of them did. She whispered some words and raised a fire shield around him. **Be careful, loved one.**

Thesper tried to bite Azura, but failed. He didn't get through her skin. Growling, he landed on the floor. "Mortals against Immortal..." he whispered. "Good game, but how to control it?"

He looked up and saw a Dragon. "Dragons are immortal, then why does he fight with mortals?" Thesper asked himself. He jumped to him and landed on his back.

"Dragon of darkness, will you help me?" he asked. "Darkness has been my ally for ages, be my ally now. I need your teeth. Wound the Prince and let me feed! Wouldn't that be a good game?"

Nak'Ditargan grunted in assent. He knew the rage that drove Thesper, for it had once been shared by his own host, long before they ever had met.

Azura was gradually being beaten back. None of the assault was doing any permanent damage, but concentrating on so many foes at once was difficult. She was getting closer and closer to the ground. Suddenly, Largot jumped in with his Dragon Sword, stabbing her in the foot, nailing her temporarily to the ground. She shrieked an unholy shriek, throwing Largot back and causing Leon to cluctch his ears in pain.

Then, Nak'Ditargan and Thesper were upon her. Nak'Ditargan opened his moouth and clamped down, grabbing her arm in his collossal jaws, spraying black blood all over. He grabbed Thesper in his tail and threw him full force at the Prince, hoping that her mental barriers were lowered enough to allow Thesper to cut through.

Leon saw the mad look in his protege's eyes. "Damn it, kid." He sighed. "Hope you have an easier time coming back than I did." Lamae simply laughed.

Largot saw only how distracted and immobile Azura was. "Now, Saylo!" He yelled.

Saylo raised the sword above his head and smiled, before bringing it down on the Daedric Prince. The realm melted as a brilliant light flew from the point of contact, and white noise filled the ears of all who were present. The realm poured into a massive raging sea below, and slowly, surely, everything fell into it, even the insurgents who had just done the impossible.


	6. The End

Largot was caught by Nak'Ditargan, landing behind Thesper. Leon let himself fall, the waters of the vast sea washing over his body, as though they were scrubbing clean his sins. "_They just did that, didn't they?_" Lamae asked him. "Yes. They just banished a Daedra Prince from it's own realm. Now we're in the middle of an ocean.

"Now, we might need to deal with the kid. You're the first of us. is there a way to heal him quickly?" Leon asked Lamae. "_It depends on the mind. There's no pill or potion, just his own strength._"

Nak'Ditargan hovered over the vast sea. **It is over,** He said. **Or rather, it is almost. There is still Mateus, who must be destroyed.** "We'll deal with that later, if at all," Largot said. "That may be someone else's battle to fight. For now, we need to get out of here. I need to get back to Helen."

As Aldanaril floated in the sea, he thought of the conversation with his lost "father". "What did he mean?" he thought for himself.

Brasil took his power back and united again in one form. He caught Fathis and Laria on his back before they fell in.

**I'm a Dragon of Fire,** he said. **I want land.** "We'll find something, I'm sure of it," Laria said, and she laid down her head on his warm back. She needed to rest and become herself again. **You'll get used to it...**

---

Thesper licked the few drops of blood from his teeth. It had not been much, the mortal had been quick. Still, he smiled. Good game. He looked at the man behind him. "You are mortal, and you smell like Dragon. Mortal and Immortal, things have changed..."

He slowly stood up, trying to keep his balance on the flying Dragon. "Good game, but short..." he whispered. "I want a new one." He looked at the mortals below him in the ocean. He smelled the air.

"The terrible smell is gone! Let's see if we can find something interesting..." He closed his eyes and smelled again. Mortals, mostly... Vampire, somewhere. Dragon, but he already knew that... Suddenly he opened his eyes and growled. "YOU!" he yelled. "You are here!"

"Start swimming, mortal! The new game has begone!" He jumped from Nak'Ditargan and dove into the ocean.

Marcus messily dashed through the water, cursing himself for never bothering to learn alteration. Thesper was faster, stronger, and insane; he knew that his only hope would be to calm the enraged vampire, but he lacked a clue as to how to do that. Marcus chanced a glance over his shoulder and saw Thesper speeding through the water as if he were primarily fish.

"Thesper! Don't you remember? You protected our family! I'm the only one left!" Marcus desperately said, choking all the way on the salty water of the waves which continued to spray into his face. He could tell, however, that what he had said had fallen on deaf ears.

Reaching into his pocket while still trying to stroke with his other hand, he pulled out the small stone he had been carrying. He gripped it tight and reached out with his mind to connect to Thesper, not even sure if he would notice. _Thesper! Get a hold of yourself!_

Thesper grabbed his head. "Stay out of my head!" he yelled. He had to stop for a moment and coughed when he swallowed some water. "Stop playing games with me! I make the rules, my game!" Furious, he started to swim again. "How do you know my name? HOW?" he yelled as he chased Marcus again.

Marcus looked over his shoulder again and wished he hadn't; Thesper was less than two meters away, and he wasn't showing any signs of slowing down or tiring. He had gotten through, but still Thesper remained crazed. If he didn't figure something out quick, Thesper would be upon him and he would be done for.

_Remember? We found the one who killed those you protected. The vampire of superior age and skill. More than two years ago now. We slew him._

Thesper slowed down, confused. "What are you talking about? Those I protected? " He had almost stopped now. He even wasn't looking at Marcus anymore. "Who are you?" he whispered. "Tell me!"

Marcus panted heavily as he slowed to a stop. _Marcus Cassides._

"Marcus... Marcus..." Thesper whispered, trying to find out if he knew something about it. "Cassides... I know that name. They... they took care of me. They healed my wounds..." He slowly went closer to Marcus. No longer angry, but curious. "She was pregnant... I was there... They named the boy..." His face showed suddenly fear. "The boy... Boy! They named you Marcus!" The red color of his eyes changed and Thesper stared at him. "Marcus... What did I do? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He examined him. "And why are we in the middle of the ocean?"

---

Aldanaril cast a spell to walk on the water, and walked towards the now confused Thesper and Marcus.

Leon looked at the two, and Lamae looked through his eyes. "That could've been a lot worse." Leon said. "If Thesper hadn't come back to sanity, he may have killed Marcus." "_Well, that was record time for a vampire madness,_" Lamae remarked, amused and curious.

Fathis quickly cast a waterwalking spell to reach the others. He reached them, saying, "Wow. So what happened to Azura then?"

"How in Oblivion did this happen?!" Saylo shouted, struggling to keep above the surface. "After I banished Azura, we should have been returned to Mundus." Saylo bobbed underwater then surfaced making faces. "We are literally swimming in Daedric realm! After Azura was banished, Moonshadow became unstable, and all this 'realm' is going to pour into other Oblivion dimensions. I don't know how this is possible either..." Saylo finished, wondering which realm they could end up in.

Thesper looked at the others. "We succeeded?" he asked. "I don't remember much about it... Oh, that's the strange taste I have! I bit her!" He grinned. "I bit a Daedra Prince..." "Hold on... Where's Leon?" he asked and searched for him. "There you are!" he said when he spotted him. "Marcus, I want you to meet him." He went to Leon, looking over his shoulder to Marcus. "This is the creepy, old and powerful vampire I told you..." His voice lowered. "...about." "But he's friendly!" he then said loud, trying to get rid of a memory.

Marcus sort of nodded to the vampire who seemed to be some sort of role model for Thesper. "It's very nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand, but I sort of need it to swim..." he said jokingly, glad that, at least for the time being, his life was not in any sort of immediate danger. He looked around, trying to see if there was land in any direction, but the water seemed quite endless in every direction he looked.

Leon smiled and nodded at Marcus. "Hello," He said. Then he saw himself in a little circle. They definitely weren't in Moonshadow anymore, since their vision was normal. But where were they?

Largot circled above. He kept his eyes peeled for anything that might give him an indication of where they all were.

---

Unfortunately, Dan hadn't surfaced. He had little Alteration skill, had no waterwalking potions...and he couldn't swim. No one, of course, knew this but those who were close to him. Dan lay underwater, struggling to swim, but finding himself unable to reach anywhere, and was slowly sinking farther down into the depths.

Laria looked down at the others. They had to find land, they couldn't stay here forever... She frowned. "I can't find Dan..." she said. **Now you mention it, me neither.** She stood up and looked around, worried. "Where's Dan? Anyone seen him?" Suddenly she realised something. "NO! He can't swim!" she yelled. She casted a water-breathing spell and Brasil brought her lower. She dove into the water and started looking.

Laria finally found Dan and brought him to the surface. Brasil landed in the water near them. With some help of Brasil, Laria was able to lift Dan on Brasil's back. "Marcus! Get over here!" she yelled. "Come on, love. Wake up!" she said to Dan and kissed him.

Marcus paddled over to Laria, climbed onto Brasil, and placed both palms on Dan's chest. Gathering up a small amount of magicka, he let it seep into Dan's lungs, and ignited it with a very miniscule percussive force which caused all of the fluid within him to spray suddenly from his mouth like a fountain.

Dan suddenly coughed up a large amount of water, rolling over on his side. He looked up at the others, and pushed himself into a sitting position. "That's got to be the worst thing I've ever been through," he managed to say. Then he fell back, exhausted.

Fathis sighed in relief at seeing Dan having made it. He went over to him., and used a small fire spell near him to warm him.

Laria hugged Dan. "You're alright!" she said and kissed him. "Don't you ever do that again!" **People, people! I'm not a rock!** Brasil growled when he saw them gathering upon his back. "I'm sorry, Brasil... But you and Nak'Ditargan are the only ones who can help us now. When we get too tired of swimming, we'll drown," Laria said. **Alright. But I'm warning you! Those who know how to use a waterwalking spell, stay away from me or I'll bite!**

Dan sat back up, smiling at Laria. "Don't worry. I don't think I want to do that again. I always regret not learning Alteration."

"I'll stay here for a while," Thesper said and smiled. He turned to Leon. "Now I remember things and you're still alive... I have a question for you. When were you, in the name of whoever is still worth worshipping, going to tell me that you're from Lamae's clan? I know you have strange tattoos on you that start to glow when you're angry, you grew a tree in a few seconds _and_ you summoned a Daedra Prince, but that doesn't mean I'm supposed to know that you're pure blood!" He tried to look impressive, but knew he failed. It wasn't easy to have a conversation while you tried not to swallow water.

"Honestly, kid, it was a stupid thing." Leon said. "I wasn't even sure myself. I just figured I was old enough to fit the bill, and I was pissed off enough to try for the big prize." He decided not to mention the penalty for lying.

Thesper raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a moment. "Alright then..." He smiled. "I wasn't there when you defeated him, but it must have been good, since you're not dead or badly hurt."

Dan looked over at Leon. "So, this stone has Lamae in it? How did you come across that kind of a stone, Leon?"

"It's a long story, but there's a short version: I found a guy who found a rock who gave it to me," Leon said, and he would've shrugged if he didn't need to tread the water. "Lucky break on my part."

"Luck indeed," Dan breathed out. "So, is that all of Lamae in that stone?"

Lamae answered that. "_Some pieces have been chipped off. Nothing one could gain all that much power from, but for Leon and I they would be potent forces, indeed._" Leon laughed spontaneously. "You realize almost all of us have or have had some seperate entity talking in our heads or through us at least once? I think only Thesper and that guy," he said, pointing to Marcus, "haven't."

Thesper stared at Leon with an open mouth. Figuring it would look stupid, he closed it quickly. "I didn't know Lamae herself was inside your head... I would bow if I could..." he said, still staring. "Oh, and his name is Marcus, by the way. He's the living proof that a vampire can have a son without performing the Ritual." Thesper smiled.

Laria used a levitation spell and went up to see if she could find land. **You're leaving me here? Fine, I'll stay a rock...** Laria didn't answer, but only smiled and went higher. She reached Largot. "One of us should fly around. There has to be something around here... We only have to find it," she said.

"I'm on it." Largot said, and he and Nak'Ditargan spiraled upwards. The area seemed real enough, and they could see clearly, but it seemed as though there was just water all around. "I'm not even sure if we're on Nirn." Largot said. "The only solution I can think of is if we funnel power so someone with a set Mark can do a mass Recall."

Fathis jumped up. "Oh! I remember, I still have that Mark on Yokuda from when I went to get reinforcements against Rostrin!"

"Do you have enough power to bring us all there?" Largot asked. "If only half of us get pulled back then we might have a problem."

"Not on my own," Fathis admitted. "I don't have that kind of Mysticism power."

Dan shakily stood himself up. "Let me do this," he said, "I have the magic power for it."

"I can funnel some of my power." Largot said. "It may give us a boost if we can use it right."

"I can also help channeling my power to the caster. I have studied Mysticism since I was taken into my Order," Aldanaril said proudly.

Laria came back down before her spell ended. "That sounds great! We're going back home!" she said happy.

"Alright." Dan pulled out a couple of mana potions. Since the battle with Azura, his mana was low. He drank the potions, and regained his mana. The first thing he did was cast a small spell for his durability, so he would be strong enough for the spell. "Alright, is everyone ready?"

"I'm ready," Aldanaril said.

Largot began to channel his power. "Ready when you are," he said.

Fathis stood up, and next to Dan. "Ready when you are, Dan," Fathis said.

Dan looked around at the others. "Alright, here we go," he muttered. "I hope this works..." He whispered to himself as he began to cast the spell. He summoned forth the mana, drawing from the others around him, and used his magic to propel them through space to Yokuda. Interestingly, the teleportation wasn't next to instantaneous, and lasted about five seconds.

* * *

Sean and Pyry were nearby, yet out of sight, the entire conversation the group had, watching from the water. Pyry chuckled to himself. "Well, it seems as if they didn't entirely need my help at all," he said. Sean looked over at the group, and then to Pyry, who seemed to be watching them with yet another odd look to his face. "Why is it you like the group so much?"

Pyry looked back over at him, and said, "The same reason I helped another group, long ago." He gestured at them. "Despite everything the world throws at them, in the end, they've managed to come through on the other side of the storm, always managing to go on. Even Fauvei and Engar, who are now dead, had goals they sought to complete and they did. Well, for Engar, almost, I suppose."

Sean looked over at Pyry, and asked, "Isn't there a chance? For Engar, like Fathis?" Pyry shook his head, and asked him, "Why do you care so much for someone who was never anything beyond a rival?" Sean looked back at the group. "It was because of what Largot told me. I've never liked him, but I've come to respect him. And as I told him-" Here Sean smiled, "-I said I would watch his back."

Pyry smiled, and then looked back out away from the ocean. "Still, let us return. If we want to do what you seek, it will take much more work. Memories, my friend. We must try and keep the memories..." They both left.

* * *

After a blur of blue and purple lights, there was suddenly a bright white as the adventurers were tossed onto the midday beaches of Yokuda.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Leon said, running into the shade of a nearby palm tree. "As glad as I am to be back somewhere recognizable, I burn a bit too easy for the beach."

Thesper landed on the sand. "Midday?" he yelled, and hurried to where Leon stood. In the shade he kissed his ring, glad to have it. "Strange to be back..." he said as he looked around.

Largot and Nak'Ditargan landed. "It feels good to be back," He said, looking around. The villiage was nearly completely rebuilt. A few old buildings, like Marcus' old infirmary, were still broken up, but nobody lived in those yet anyway. **We'll return to Elsweyr by sky and bring the ship back here.**

Largot continued to look at the village. "The more I see it the more I think this is where I'll eventually retire to. This looks like the perfect place to..." He started, but then stopped. **I agree. This place has seen it's great war. it will be peaceful long enough for what you need it for,** Nak'Ditargan said. "It's so odd a feeling." Largot said, stroking Nak'Ditargan's snout. "I need the quiet myself, to think everything over." He looked at the group. Now that the chaos was over he noticed.

"Where are Fauvei and Engar?"

Dan stood silent for a moment. "Engar was killed by his dragon, Mateus. And Fauvei..." Dan sat on the sand. "Fauvei had me...kill him. With my katana." Dan pulled out the katana, it's edge still as sharp as when he first obtained it. "He passed on."

"So that's what you meant." Largot said to Nak'Ditargan. "I was too tired to register what we were saying to each other. Now that I think, I was aware of Engar's being dead. Maybe I just didn't want to believe it." He sat on a rock. "Fauvei too. But he'd been dead before, so I suppose that..." Largot trailed off. He was out of words, or perhaps he had too many. "I think we'll be off soon. I need to get my crew here. I need to get Helen."

"You will hurry back, I assume?" Fathis asked. "It wouldn't be the same if you left again this time. Besides, I've been good as dead for at least a year now. It would be nice to have some catching up."

Dan lay himself down on the sand again, looking out on the ocean. He sighed to himself. "You know, we've had people we know here die, but they always came back, you know. Engar and Fauvei...they're gone. For good?" He looked at Largot. "Be careful out there. I don't think Mateus forgot about us, and I'm not sure what she's after."

**Mateus will get what she deserves!** Brasil growled as he appeared. Laria jumped from his back and felt the warm sand. "Good to feel this, instead of the cold snow..."

"Wow. I have to admit, I didn't have an exit strategy, much less expect to see this place again," Saylo said, sitting down by a tree. "Engar and Fauvei...and how are you alive, again?" he said to Fathis.

Fathis turned around to him. "I have no idea, I'm assuming Azura had me for a while."

Aldanaril stood in the middle of the group, longing for his room in Artaeum. "So, what shall we do next?"

"I'll be back. Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves," Largot said. "If you guys are still worried, we'll head around warmer climates. I doubt an Ice Dragon will be able to sustain itself easily without a host in tropical places." He jumped up to Nak'Ditargan's back. "Besides, you have two vampires and I have a Dragon." **And I have a host, she must focus on self-sustaining while I roam free,** Nak'Ditargan put in, beating his massive wings to get lift. "**We'll be back.**" They said in unison then flew off as fast as Nak'Ditargan's wings could carry them.

Leon looked around. "Ooh. I'm gonna need an umbrella, this is too much sun for my skin."

Marcus squinted into the sunlight and shaded his eyes with his hand as he watched the dragon's massive form disappear into the distance. "Well, it looks Like I'll be waiting a while for the Captain to come back around. In the mean time, the former location of my clinic is begging to be sold, since property prices have skyrocketed since Yokuda has become 'civilized', and it's location in the center of town is sure to help that value. If anyone needs me, I'll be at one of the inns..."

Brasil rolled on his back, enjoying the warmth of the sun.** This is the life!** he said. Laria smiled. "Glad you like it," she said. "You'll be staying here." Brasil rolled over again, landing on his feet. **True. In that case, there is one thing to be done.** Brasil became fire again and split up once more. **Just as last time, he took his two hosts. I will not be able to become a Dragon like this. But both of you will have my strength and protection. Go wherever you want and I will follow,** He said, speaking with two voices.

Thesper stretched his arms. "Well, if Marcus is staying, so am I. We'll see what happens when Largot returns," he said. "Oh, right..." He bowed before Leon. "It is an honor to meet you, Lamae," he said. "But don't get used to it..." he said, this time talking to Leon. He then looked around. "He left without me?" he asked with a frown. "Marcus!" he yelled from the shade, "Get me an umbrella!"

Fathis looked about at the group. "I'll be returning to Tel Uvirith," he said. "They need someone over there, especially considering my lack of a presence..."

Aldanaril said, "I will go back to Artaeum. I have some unfinished business over there, but I will come back to you when I'm done. If you don't mind, Laria, I would gladly give this as a token of my gratitude for spending this time with you and the others." Aldanaril gave Laria his ring with the sign of Artaeum on it. "I had almost forgotten what it was to have friends."

Laria put the ring on her finger and looked at it. "Thank you," she said, and gave Aldanaril a kiss on the cheek. "Our door is always open."

Aldanaril smiled at Laria and the others, and started walking away. Then, he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

_And so the third Tides of War ends. I'm going to be taking a bit of a break, then setting to work on the fourth Tides. Expect it sometime soon. ;)_


End file.
